A Pending Romance
by SammieK
Summary: Logan and Rory have been friends for years and roommates for 2, They’ve both always carried torches for the other but always at the wrong time. What happens when neither one of them have a boyfriend or girlfriend and they get a chance at romance?
1. Chapter 1 The Break Up

Note: I just started watching GG and only parts of season 5…I'm not exactly sure about everything so since this is my fic, I've altered everything to fit my wishes and to make sense for me. If there is something that is totally wrong feel free to email me at and I'll change it if I can )

Ohh and while I'm at it, please R/R and if anyone knows a good GG/ Rory + Logan forum please post that in the reviews as well )

This is the first time I've written a GG fic, and while I've written Alias and General Hospital Journey fic's I've never really wrote a GG fic, so please be kind and tell me what you think…thanks.

Background info: Logan and Rory have been friends for years and roommates for 2, They've both always carrying torches for the other but always at the wrong time. What happens when neither one of them have a boyfriend or girlfriend and they get a chance at the romance they always wanted? Will they take it? Or leave it, in an attempt to protect there friendship?

Both characters carry the same personality as on the show.

--

Chapter 1 – The Break Up

Rory Gilmore parked her rental car outside one of Stars Hollows most popular restaurants and looked carefully for her boyfriend of two years. She tucked her wavy brown hair behind her ear and pressed her hands against her jeans, she straightened out her baby blue halter top and then began to twiddle her thumbs as she looked out into the dark sky.

_Stop it, your acting like a child. This needs to be done, and its not your fault_ She mentally scolded herself.

She heard her cell phone ring and jumped and then rolled her eyes and exhaled.

_Relax Gilmore _She thought to herself as she checked the caller ID and answered her cell.

"Mom" She whispered into the cell.

"No, not mom Rory...code names remember?"

"Mom this isn't a time for jokes!"

"Right, Right, Sorry, any luck yet?"

"No I can't see Dean…or her" Rory replied softly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish it was you cheating on him"

"Mom!"

"Not that you ever would" Lorelai Gilmore quickly covered up.

"I want to stab him Mom!" Rory complained on the phone as she looked on.

"I know, I know…I'm so sorry kiddo"

A uncomfortable but needed silence fell on both the Gilmore's. Rory blinked back tears as she thought of her perfect boyfriend cheating on her. She almost didn't believe it. It was why she was here now. She needed to see for herself.

Rory looked around the entrance of the restaurants and gasped as she spotted her 'boyfriend' exit the restaurant with a young blonde next to him, "Mom I see…them"

"Oh Rory" Lorelai replied sadly.

"I'll be right back" She said closing her cell phone, ignoring her mothers reply and open the car door as rage over took her petit body. She felt a heavy pang at her heart as Dean kissed the blonde and the two laughed as they walked towards Dean's car.

Rory circled around the couple and tapped Dean on the back.

"What-Rory?" The smile that had been on his face vanished replaced with a shocked expression.

His arm dropped from around the blonde and he looked at Rory carefully.

"Rory"

Rory controlled her emotions like a good reporter wouldand smiled, "Hey Dean"

"I didn't know you were coming home this weekend" He said a smile on his face but his body tense.

"Neither did I, but I needed to pick up a dress for an event this weekend at Yale" Rory lied with ease.

Dean swallowed and looked at the blonde carefully, " this is my friend Ashley…"

"A friend?" she questioned carefully, her journalism classes at Yale finally paying off.

"Yeah, just a friend" He answered quickly.

"Really?" Rory asked looking carefully at the blonde and then Dean.

"Yes" He said and Rory allowed her face to relax and in turn so did Dean's.

"Ashley this is Rory" He said completing the introductions.

_Just Rory...not Rory my girlfriend_ Rory thought sadly.

Rory shook hands with the nervous blonde.

"Nice to meet you, I can't say Dean has ever mentioned you…" She said ignoring her body's earge to slap the blonde bitch.

"Oh" The blonde laughed nervously, "We just met…"

Dean slipped an arm around Rory's sholdors and the three of them began walking towards his car.

"So I have a question Dean" Rory said casually as her heart did flip flops inside her chest. Even if she now knew the truth, she needed to hear him say it...and this was the moment of truth.

"Yeah?" He said kissing her head.

"Since when do friends kissoutsiderestaurants?" Despite the way she felt her voice was steady and not shaky.

Dean's arm tensed around Rory's shoulders as he stopped walking. Rory shrugged his arm off her and turned to face him the anger she had carefully hidden at full flow.

"Don't take me for an idiot, The day you showed at Luke's with _her_ I was notified immediately by not only Luke and Lane, but even by Ms. Patty. I can't believe you would do that Dean" Rory said her eyes showing anger, "After everything we've been through and everything we've said to each other, after you promised to always love me and that we could still make it with me away at Yale!" She was almost yelling now and tears welled up in her eyes.

_Don't give him the victory of your tears Rory _She said to herself as she held back tears

"Rory I'm sorry for hurting you" He whispered looking down.

"But not for cheating on me?" She questioned.

Dean looked away.

"I get it, you didn't mean to hurt me, but your not ashamed or sorry for dating _her_ behind my back."

Dean swallowed.

Rory exhaled and sniffed, "Fine, Have a good night, We're over Dean, for good" having said that Rory turned on her heel and walked towards her rental car. Dean didn't even call to her. She let the tears she had tried to hold back slip down her eyes as she put the car into drive and drove home.

* * *

So tell me you guys liked it? The story is just beginning and with at least 3 reviews I will update…please just go with it okay?

-Sammie-


	2. Chapter 2 The Unwanted Get Together

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – The Unwanted Get Together**

Rory Gilmore lay with her head on her mom's lap as they watched a few Family Matters reruns. Rory refused to talk about what happened and her mother, supportive as always, left it like that. Instead Lorelai Gilmore took the opportunity to hold her 20 year old daughter on her lap and play with her hair. Rory sighed she hated Dean and…_Ashley. _She felt sick, pathetic, stupid and..._used. _What hurt her the most is that Dean and her were so close before they started dating. How could he hurt someone that he had once considered his closest friend. How could he do that to her? Rory felt tears well up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the TV. She wasn't really watching just staring. She wasn't sure what to do. It was a Friday night, she knew she had to go to go back to Yale to get some of her homework done. She didn't want to stay at her dorm room. Logan would probably have some of his 'visitors' over and normally she'd cover that up with loud music but she wasn't in the mood for that. She wanted silence. Silence and peace. She knew though, that if she explained the situation to Logan he'd understand, but he'd also cancel all dates and plans to be with her, and as much as she needed him she didn't want him to put his life on hold because of her and _Dean. _She didn't want to fuss about this with Logan, who would definitely consider kicking Dean's ass. Mentally Rory made the choice to keep her break up with Dean a secret until Logan asked about it, and even then she wouldn't tell him the whole story.

Just as Steve Urkle broke something her cell phone went off.

"I'm not answering it" Rory said stubbornly.

"That's right" Lorelai said leaning towards the phone, "You hear that phone? We're not answering you!"

Rory continued to stare at the TV screen as the phone kept ringing. Finally her friends theme song ring tone got over bearing and Rory stood up and snatched the cell phone of the coffee table.

"What?" She demanded into the cell phone.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! is that anyway to answer the phone?"

"Oh, No Grandma, I'm sorry" Rory said looking over at her mother who was smirking.

"Yes I'm sure you are, Now Rory we're waiting for you and your mother…its Friday night remember?"

Rory placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped, " Oh Grandma I'm sorry, I forgot…but I don't think I can make it anyways"

"No Rory! We're having a little get together this week remember? Member of my lady's group and their families. Its not a big function. You could wear that dress I got you…and your mother can wear the one I got her…Now hurry up and get over here some of the newer members are dying to meet you two, and its nothing big really just a little get together, I assure you."

Rory winced, her grandmothers version of a ' little get together' normally had 30 people, at least!

"Grandma-"

"Rory this is important, you must come. I won't take no for an answer. Are you at Stars Hollow or Yale?"

"Stars Hollow" Rory said.

"Good then pass the message to your mother please and hurry over, this is quite embarrassing Rory, I expected my daughter and grandchild over before the guests!"

"I know Grandma, I'm sorry" Rory muttered in defeat.

"Yes Well, I'll see you soon Rory"

"Bye Grandma" Rory said half heartedly as she closed her cell phone and turned to her mother.

"What's up? You look like your being forced to eat snails" Lorelai asked.

"Worse, Grandma's party" Rory said looking at her mother.

"Ohmigod! I completely forgot!" her mother said standing up.

"I know, and she won't let us get out of it"

"I figured"

"I know, mom I can't go…she'll ask why I'm upset and I can't tell her about Dean, she'll say she was right all along about him and I don't need that right now" Rory said as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"I know sweetie," Lorelai said as she looked carefully at her daughter. She knew her daughter was going through a lot right now and didn't need another social event that consisted of fake smiling and polite 'hello and how do you do'

"She said it's a little get together" Rory said.

"Oh great" Lorelai said, knowing well enough what her mothers 'little get together' really was.

"She said to wear the outfits she got us"

"Oh great, so it's a formal event" Lorelai said rolling her eyes, "That means all that nasty fine food"

"Mom I can't go!" Rory said bringing the attention back to her.

"Rory you spoke to your grandmother yourself. Look if it helps I'll try to talk to her when we get their and tell her your heads hurting maybe she'll allow you to 'retire early' "

Rory nodded pathetically knowing nothing else could be done. _What choice do I have?_

-------

_1 hour later_

Rory and her mother pulled up to the Gilmore Mansion.

"Small get together my ass" Lorelai muttered as they looked at about 40 cars that were parked in various locations.

Rory swallowed, In general she didn't like these events. But in the mood she was in now she'd rather go sit in an abandoned house than inside that mansion. Rory felt like a soulless body as she walked into the Gilmore Mansion and handed the maid her jacket. Rory looked at her appearance in the full length mirror as she walked. Her knee length black strapless dress with a sheer silver wrap around the top hem of the dress. The sheer wrap was tied at the side and fluttered down to mid body, adding a bit of colour and sparkle to her black dress. She wore a simple necklace Logan had gotten her for her birthday and the matching earring studs. Her wavy coffee coloured hair stopping at her shoulders. Her make up was at a bare minimum with lip gloss, foundation and mascara. She had a bit of blush on but only because her mother insisted.

Rory stared at the mirror and sighed._ Not bad for a girl that just found out she was being cheated on._She thought sadly.

"Lorelai, Rory! You're here finally" Rory heard her grandmother call.

Rory and her mother turned to face Emily Gilmore.

"Mom, great party" Lorelai said politely, "The guest seem to be enjoying themselves"

"Why thank you Lorelai, I think so to" The older Gilmore said she then turned to her quiet granddaughter "Rory is something wrong?"

Rory looked up from the patch of ground she had been staring at, "No Grandma, I just have a little headache" she replied dutifully.

"Well if it doesn't pass let me know, I'll allow you to retire early, now I'm off to do my rounds, as should you two" and with that Emily Gilmore turned and walked towards a woman who had a fluffy cat in her arms.

"I told you my mother would let you 'retire early' "Lorelai said with a smirk.

Rory nodded, "I'm going to say hi to a couple people and head outside okay? Its quieter and easier to breath out there."

"Okay, do you got your cell?" Lorelai asked, "Cause if you bail on me without a call there will be hell to pay"

Rory smiled politely at her mother who was attempting to make her feel better, "I know, don't worry"

Lorelai pulled her daughter into a quick hug and then the two parted.

------

_1 hour later_

After sitting through her grandmothers praise of her granddaughter going to the same university as her grandfather and her grandfather and LBD friends laugh about old events Rory finally got the chance to slip outside.

As she got outside she inhaled the cold air. Instead of wrapping her arms around herself like she normally would she stood looking out at the Gilmore Grounds. She liked the feeling of being cold because it suited her mood today. Suddenly she looked down to realise how tightly she was holding on to railing and her tears began to slip down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them as she let the cold wind blow against her. She felt the tears fall faster and faster as her grip tightened around the railing.

_This isn't the way its suppose to be. I miss the feeling of being warm, of being cared for. I want someone to be here for me. That was suppose to be Dean. How could he cheat on me? I hate him! I hate that bitch who made him cheat on me! _

Rory felt like the cold air was slipping through her, it made her feel invisible.

_Maybe its me. Maybe there is something wrong with me! _

Suddenly she felt a hand on her and she jumped, she realised the railing from her grasp as she turned to see who had touched her and zapped her out of her trance.

"Hey-Ace? What-Ace" Logan repeated as he pulled Rory into his arms, "What's wrong Ace? You ice cold, and your crying and out here alone"

"Logan" She whispered letting her head lay on his shoulder, "My knight in shinnying armour" She muttered to herself as she felt her body become warm. She grabbed onto Logan, not wanting to let go, because being in his arms made her feel safe and she needed that now, more than ever.

* * *

**Yes I'm leaving you all at that ) can't give it all to you, though I have to say I'm happy with the reviews, I didn't expect even 2…thanks so much you guys…please review as soon as possible. I'd really appericate it.**

**Sammie**

**Review Responces: **_I'll try to do these each time ) _

Aznangel4eva – Yes I agree Dean sucks P

crissy – lol don't worry it'll get happier…just let Rory get over Deanass…

Nemi Jade- ) Thanks I hope you'll continue to read

absox – Thank You! I have a general idea with were I'm going and hopefully everyone will like it )

CoCaCoLa29- lol! I didn't think so many people hated Dean!

hales03- Thanks so much!

frackandbonechick- thanks for the review tip hun! I'm new to this site so any extra tidbits help D

GGluvr1987- Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the flow of the story )

Danger1Zone1988- I'm actually already a member there but thanks for the link!

cosmopolitan- Thanks so much! I'll try to update as frequently as I can, I already have a few General Hospital fics at Journey Online so it may be hard to update all the time but I'll try my bestD

Gilmorefan31- lol! What strong yet true words! Dean Haters Unite! P thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Being in Your Presence

_Please Remember to Read the End for my Review Responces!_

* * *

Chapter 3- Being in Your Presence

Suddenly she felt a hand on her and she jumped, she released the railing from her grasp as she turned to see who had touched her and zapped her out of her trance.

"Hey-Ace? What-Ace" Logan repeated as he pulled Rory into his arms, "What's wrong Ace? You ice cold, and your crying and out here alone"

"Logan" She whispered letting her head lay on his shoulder, "My knight in shinnying armour" She muttered to herself as she felt her body become warm. She grabbed onto Logan, not wanting to let go, because being in his arms made her feel safe and she needed that now, more than ever.

Minutes past by as Rory stood in Logan's arms. She heard him whisper something but she didn't listen. She didn't think anything, she only wanted to _feel. _She wanted to feel the warmth of being in someone's arms, the feeling of being cared and loved for. Being in Logan's arms bought a rush of feelings back into her and she suddenly felt the cold air. It was like her body was once numb but with a prick of a pin all the feeling came back.

"Rory, Rory your scaring me" Logan whispered. He had never seen Rory collapse in anyones arms like a dead weight. She was normally hiding her emotions and playing to make the other person feel better. But today for the first time she had collapsed and lost it all in his arms. The fact that he wasn't getting a response from her scared Logan. He half way expected her to tell him she was fine. But instead she stood in his arms clinging to his body. He suddenly felt her body jolt in his arms as she began to shiver.

"I'm so cold Logan, so cold" She whispered.

In less than a second Logan had yanked of his suit jacket and draped it around her petit body. He then rubbed the fabric that was over her arms trying to generate heat into her body. He then pulled Rory back into his arms and held her tight.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Yes, thank you" She whispered.

"Rory, please tell me what's wrong? Why the hell are you outside crying?" He said stepping out of the embrace to look her in the eye.

Rory looked down, "It's noth-"

_There it is _he thought inwardly smirking _The denial to make everyone feel better defence. It's not going to work tonight_

"Don't even try it Rory, hell, don't even think it! Your telling me what happened and your telling me now, Tell me who's ass I need to kick?"

"Logan your not going to kick anyone's ass okay!" Rory said her anger visable.

"Okay, Okay Rory I'm sorry" He said taken back from her switch of moods.

"Logan can we drop this" Rory said running a hand through her hair.

"Rory, please, trust me enough to tell me what's going on"

Rory smiled in an attempt to change the subject, "You know you've said my name more times tonight than you have my entire life?"

Logan gave Rory a half hearted smile, "Don't change the topic Ace"

Rory looked down and swallowed. She closed her eyes as she tried to picture herself anywhere but here so she could avoid the next conversation. She opened her eyes to find herself still infront of Logan. She sighed.

"Dean and I broke up" She mumbled.

"What?" Logan asked.

Rory looked up and saw anger flare in Logan's eyes.

"It's for the best Logan really. I don't think the whole long distance thing was working"

"Ace your about an hour drive from Stars Hollow. Tell me the truth, what the hell happened?" Logan said his don't-mess-with-me Huntzberger voice showing.

"Really Logan. Dean thought it was time to end things and I agreed. It's just hard being at a party when my boyfriend and I broke up today" Rory said looking into Logan's eyes.

Logan sighed, "I hate not being able to help you Ace, expecially when you don't let me"

"Being here tonight, holding me, it did more than you know Logan" She said looking into his eyes and touching his hand lightly.

Logan gave Rory a half smile, "Are you feeling any better"

"Of course, I have you here don't I" She smiled.

Logan smirked, "Thanks Ace"

"What are you doing here anyway? You always have a tendency to show up when I need you the most" Rory said smiling warmly at her friend.

Logan smiled, "Have you forgotten already, your grandmother and my mom are the 'closest of friends'."

Rory laughed at the imitation of Logan's mother.

"Nice to see that laugh back" Logan said.

"I have you to thank" She smiled but it shook a bit.

Rory turned back towards the railing and looked outward. She wanted to forget about Dean and move on but it was so hard.

"Let's get out of here" Logan said suddenly drawing Rory's attention back to him.

"What?"

"Let's go back to Yale or something, you don't want to be here and neither do I"

Rory smirked, "You don't want to be here because there's hardly anyone for you to hit on"

Logan smirked, "I got you don't I?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Dream on Huntzberger"

"Oh I do Gilmore" He said a mischief look in her eyes.

The to stared at each other for a few seconds and Rory's face broke into a smile, "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Hopefully you'll never have to experience that" He put an arm over Rory's shoulder and ushered her inside the mansion.

* * *

**Heyyy did you all like it? I hope you did…I hope you liked da Rogan stuff..review and you will receive and update…btw omg im soooo happy 2 all of u dat reviewed...it made my day )**

**Sammie**

**Review Responces:**

rockrose- thank you!

Paola - oh, okay thanks for your input

craiziedaizie- lmao sry for the wait i tried to update asap! i hope this is okay...

CoCaCoLa29- lol i hope you enjoyed this..if u thought that was a cliffy you obviously have no idea of wat i can actually do P

RoryLoganFan- aww thanks so much!

GGluvr1987- lol thanks so much, yeh i can't wait to write there romance either...so dun wry

The-Life-And-Death-Brigade- lol ever since Rory and Logan got together on the show i've wanted to be Rory as well P

Nemi Jade - lol awww dun wry i can get emotional to

XxAngelxX911- lol do u think u can send me that link again? thanks for the review )

Angel1178- OMG AMBERRRRR! OMG of course i remember you! Sweetie it's soooo good to talk to you! JO has been boring as hell without u and Cindy! And Kiley is barely

ever on and Mia and i aren't that close anymore ( omg i missss you! Yeh Yeh i right GG fics...well actually FIC, this is my only one...and it will be until i finish my Journey ones on

JO...OMG your GG fics are amazing, i've only read two but i LOVE them! Your so damn talented, but it's funny cause i half expect it to be Courtney instead of Rory since that's

what i'm used to with your fics P lol i'm so glad to get the 'seal of approvel' from you about this fic, i'm glad you like it, im so nervous about it, your the only sis that's read it...

normally Cindy proof reads but lol i dunno if she will since i dun think she's a GG fan, hun i miss ya sooo much and thanks for the review!

cosmopolitan - thanks so much! Here's da update!

sicklittlesuicide- lmao your friends hampster! LMAO hehe! Thanks for the reivew

citygrl- lol awww i'm so sry but i need to make sure you guyz come back and read da next chappy rite?

Aznangel4eva - lol yeh 100 better than Dean!

Gilmorefan31 - lol thank you...hopefully u enjoyed this chapter to!


	4. Chapter 4 Back at Yale

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter...its a little angsty and has a bit of unapproprite language...don't worry the fights will soon be gone, and really, whats a fic without a little angst hmm?**

**Enjoy, and please Read and Review )**

**xx Love Alwaysxx**

**Sammie**

**P.S Read my review responces for chapter 3 if you responded to it!

* * *

****­­­Chapter 4 – Back at Yale**

After making some excuses and smirking at Lorelai the twosome left the Gilmore Mansion in Logan's hoodless jaguar. Logan put an arm around Rory's chair as they drove in silence. He glanced over at her, her face looking out the side. Something was bothering her. He knew that something was going on, something Rory wasn't informing him about. He hated when she lied to him because she rarely did it and he knew that when she did it was something big that would probably make him feel for her and that's when he wanted her confiding in him the most.

"What are you thinking about Ace?" Logan asked as he turned into the highway that would take them to Yale.

He didn't get a response. He glanced over at her again and lightly placed his hand over hers and asked again.

"What? Oh" She said looking down at their hands and then at him.

He looked at her as they stopped at a red light.

"Ace, What are you thinking about?""

"Nothing Logan"

"Come on Ace"

"Logan no okay?" She said her tone pissed, "Nothing means nothing okay?"

"Rory don't play with me" Logan said sternly, getting pissed at her response, or at least _lack of _responses.

"Nothing Logan! I don't expect you to understand anyways! You've never had a steady girlfriend" She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm smart enough to avoid the pain!" Logan snapped back.

"Smart or stupid Logan? You don't allow yourself to care" Rory said hotly.

"Your right I don't, Because I learned it the hard way" Logan said retorted.

"Yeah with whom?" Rory said sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Well I cared about you and look at the shit I get from that" Logan snapped.

Silence overcame the two of them. Logan felt his heart pound and wave of feelings overcome him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" He mumbled.

He heard Rory sigh.

"I'm sorry too" She said, "That was inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry Logan"

"No" Logan sighed, "You right, I don't have steady girlfriends. I don't like commitment and there is no way that I could understand the pain your going through, but I do care for you Rory. I just want to make everything better for you"

"I know" Rory said softly, "Your just trying to help and I'm taking my frustration out at you, Logan I'm sorry"

Logan nodded and squeezed her hand, letting her know he accepted her apology.

After a few minutes of silence, Rory smirked at Logan and said, "Why do we always do this?"

Logan sent Rory a questioning look as he turned out of the highway, "Do _what?_" Logan asked.

"Bitch at each other and then make up?"

Logan sent Rory one of his trademark smirks, "Cause we love each other Ace"

* * *

_Back at Yale_

Rory and Logan walked into there adjoining dorm rooms. Rory sighed as she threw off her jacket and yanked off her shoes. Rory looked around there dorm. Being a Gilmore and a Huntzberger had paid off big. Normally co-ed dorms weren't allowed, but an acceptation was made for the pair. Their dorm – or suite, as its huge – consisted off a small kitchen, a living/ breakfast area and bedrooms on either side of the living area. Rory normally didn't take advantage of her Gilmore name, but after Paris and Doyle had gotten married and got an apartment off campus Rory was left roommate less and didn't want to live with someone she didn't know. Logan had suggested they use their 'power' to get co-ed room exceptions. So here they were in their dorm.

"Hungry Ace?"

"After that party?" She asked back.

"I didn't see you eat" He replied from the kitchen.

"I didn't" She admitted, "But I'm still not hungry"

"Your no fun" he said forging a pout.

"I never promised I was" She smirked.

Logan smiled as he began to pull out some leftover Chinese.

"So tell me again why we're back in Yale" Rory said as Logan sat down next to her at the counter.

"Because we live here"

"What makes you think I wasn't going to stay in Stars Hollow for the weekend" She asked as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks for herself and began picking at his food. Logan smiled. He knew this would happen and had put more than his usual amount of noodles on his plate.

"Simple, you didn't pack when you left, and all your books are still here"

"Stalker" Rory replied.

"I prefer concerned roommate" Logan said smiling.

"I bet you do" Rory mumbled.

A silence washed over the two as they munched away at Logan's plate.

"Plans for the weekends?" She said.

"Nope"

"Liar" she replied.

"I'm cancelling them" He watched as Rory tensed.

"For what?" She asked.

"For my adorable roommate that needs me" He replied.

_This is just what I didn't want, and he doesn't even know the whole story _Rory thought to herself, she quickly put on her unimpressed face and looked at him.

"Not necessary. Your 'adorable' roommate is completely able to take care of herself."

"I doubt it, you know you need me Gilmore" He teased.

"Logan, please, just don't okay? I need alone time" She said dropping the face and looking at Logan seriously.

"Ace-"

"Logan I don't have the energy to sit here and bitch with you over Chinese food okay? If I need you I'll let you know, but don't cancel your plans yet because I assure you I'm fine."

"Ace-"

"Logan Huntzberger" Rory warned in a motherly way.

"Fine mother" Logan said in defeat and added in the mother to lighten the mood.

"Shut up" Rory said grabbing his plate and walked to the sofa so she could watch some TV.

"What happened to not being hungry?" He said with a smirk as he watched his roommate eat away at the food he served for himself.

"What happened to shutting up?" She asked back, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Ouch"

"Hurt much?" Rory asked taking her eye off the TV to throw her friend fake look of sympathy.

"Ace your asking for it" Logan said half seriously as Rory turned back to the TV.

"Oh kiss my ass Huntzberger" Rory said eyes glued to the screen again.

"Watch me" Logan said taking steps toward her, but he was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Haha" Rory said nonchalantly as she flipped through channels.

Logan stuck his tongue out at Rory that brought a smirk to her face before he picked up his cell.

"Huntzberger" He said into it.

"Logie!" He heard a voice squeal, "I've missed you!"

Logan's brow furrowed, "Um.." He said as he tried to remember who it was.

"Logie! I'm disappointed in you! It's me! Gwen! Gwen Henningway!"

"Oh! Right, Right" Logan said finally remembering a ditzy blonde, "Sorry late night yesterday" He said covering up.

"That apology just won't cut it, and you know it" Her voice deep with seduction.

Logan sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this-_her_ now.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm just not interested." He said cutting to the chase like he usually did.

"But Logie-"

He hung up. He turned around to face a fuming Rory.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said dropping her plate onto the coffee table and turning to stare at her roommate.

"Rory look did you really think I would go out when you're here at home?" He asked.

"Not that Logan!" She said she said using her hands to push away that thought.

"Then what Ace!" He said his voice rising. He knew she was hurting but he didn't like being lectured or yelled at. And her mood swings were beginning to piss him off.

"Several things, 1, you forgot her name! 2 you dumped her! Just like that" She said now standing in front of him.

"Ace you know how I am" Logan said, "We just talked about it in the car remember?"

"You dumped her like you didn't give two shits about her Logan!" She yelled poking his chest twice.

"Maybe because I didn't!" He yelled back.

"Your all alike!" She screamed, "All you men! You don't care about our feelings, You don't care about how we'll take it! You do what you want, When you want not caring at all about what _we_ want and what _we _feel! I hate you all!" Rory yelled and then stomped off into her bedroom and slammed her door shut.

Logan walked in after her, throwing open the door and tugging at her arm to turn her around.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gilmore?" He yelled.

"What's wrong with _me?" _She said and let out a rueful laugh, "What's wrong with _you _should be the question"

"But it's not. So answer me" he said his voice stern,

"Do you _ever _listen to me? I just told you! Or were you to busy thinking about screwing me like most men do when they are having an argument with a woman?"

"Shut up Rory, you know I don't think like that"

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Not with you anyways" Logan said quickly.

Rory looked at him her eyes widening, "What you can't picture fucking me? What am I not girlie enough? Or maybe not rich enough for you taste! Or maybe I just lack the basic sexiness or beauty!"

"Rory-" Logan began.

"Get out Logan! I get it! No one wants me. Not Dean, Not You, Not anyone! Just get the hell out of my room okay?" She said.

"Ace it's not like that" He said his voice lowering apologetically.

"NO! Look I don't care! You said what you said, so get out"

Logan sighed in defeat. He had had enough fights with Rory to know when she was really through. The door slammed behind him before he was completely out of her room.

He looked at the door for a few seconds and then heard her muffled sobs. He knew going in now would make things worse and he also hated just listening to her like this. He knew how to hold when she fell apart in his arms at the Gilmore estate. But she was upset because of Dean, not him. He didn't like it when he couldn't help her, especially when it was his fault. Logan ran a hand through his blonde hair, knowing very well that he was in deep shit right now and uttered only one word.

"Fuck"

* * *

**REVIEW REPONCES:**

jojo26pink

This is a really good story please finish. thax  
Jojo

_Responce:** Thanks so muchhh!**_

Nemi Jade

Hey I had this nice picture in my head. LOgan and Rory watching movies, eating junk food and drinking coffee nd all that... But this chapter was brlliant too...;)

_Responce: **lol! well... 'It's my story and i'll do what i want to' lol don't worry though i'm sure i can put that in somewhere...**_

Aznangel4eva

aw Logan is always there for Rory.

_Responce: **lol yes he is! hopefully this chapter doesn't scare that away...lol**_

Gilmorefan31

I definitely enjoyed it! Logan is soo sweet and supportive! Update soon!

_Responce: **lol yes Logan can be very sweet and supportive! **_

absox

Great chapter, can't wait to see where you're going with this.

_Responce: **Thank you very much, i hope you'll like the take i have on this!**_

GGluvr1987

AW, that last comment of Logan's was awesome! I loved this chapter, they are so sweet together, I just hope they realize it soon! Great job and please update soon!

_Responce: **lol i was hoping someone would comment on that last part...thanks so much for reading!**_

CoCaCoLa29

so cool! UPDATE ASAP! oMG i hope rory an dlogan dont break up! (let your balankais ring out) but jess was right! AND HE HAS A BOOK! thts soo kool and the book is soo jess.

_Responce: **lol omgggg! I don't watch GG now cause my dad steals the TV when its on here in Canada, but my friend fills me in everyday in Family Studies! Plus i watched the promo! Stupid STUPID Logan! Why'd he yell at Rorybabes? ( I hope everything works out...i love Jess and all not as much as i love Logan, but a hell of a lot more than i like Dean but i hate that he wrecked this for Rogan!**_

Angel1178  
Hey Sammie! Oh I missed you too! I'm sorry I left Jo but it had to be done but your still one of my favorite sisters! If you ever need anyone to proof read this fic I'm here just email it to me, you can find my email in my portfolio.  
Anyways I really loved this chapter. Logan and Rory are so sweet to eachother I can't wait to see where you take this. Knowing you it will be very interesting :P. Update soon hun! 

_Responce: **aww lol i've missed you to sweets! I will definetly take you up on the beta things...just not yet! lol awww i'm not that great of a writer hun but i do try:) thanks for reading babe :P Oh and update What Lies Beneath or a serious stalker will be on ya:P**...insert stalker smilie from JO... _


	5. Chapter 5 Apologies and Midnight Guests

**A/N: **Yes this fic is **ROGAN**. Meaning Rory and Logan. Nothing Else, so don't worry. Dean will not show up and beg for Rory's forgiveness and she's not going to forgive him. If Dean does come back into the fic, i assure you someone will be kicking his ass. :)

Much Love

xx Sammie xx

**Dedicated to my Web Sisters, Amber, Cindy, Mia and Kiley...Who I'd be lost without )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Apologies and Midnight Guests**

Rory had locked herself inside her bedroom. She had turned on her TV and sat watching Three's Company and eating away at some candy she had stashed away in her room for moments like these.

And what would moments like these be?

Aftermath of her and Logan's many fights.

_It's always like this _she mused _We bitch, I cry, he regrets and then we either ignore each other or bitch some more. _

Rory glanced at the clock. 12:28am. A good 2 hours must have gone by since the fight. She had spent most of it crying and then decided to watch TV , after she had changed, so she could force herself to stop thinking of Logan and Dean. It wasn't working though. Dean had broken her heart and Logan had said things that she had turned around to make it seem like he didn't want her either. Rory knew she had blown things out of proportion, but she wasn't exactly having the best day and Logan should know that.

_Except he doesn't Cause you didn't tell him about the cheating part _

Rory sighed. Dean breaking her heart, she could deal with. She wouldn't have to see him for awhile. But bitching with her best friend that she lived with. Not so much. Rory stood and walked towards her door. She opened it to find Logan sitting outside her door. He was still wearing his suit except for his tie was loosened, shirt was untucked and his hair was slightly ruffled.

Logan looked up at her and sent her a half smile, "Hey"

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stood.

"I knew you wouldn't let me into you room. But I also needed to tell you I care so…_Here I am- this is me, There is no where else I'd rather be_" He sang the beginning of Bryan Adams 'Here I am'

Rory smirked, "Is that your way of apologising?"

"Is that your way of accepting it?" He smirked back.

Rory's smirk drop and she looked down, "Yes, But you shouldn't be the one apologising Logan, I keep taking my anger out on you. It's just that Dean and I breaking up and your words that weren't meant to be said that way, but the Lorelai in me blew it out of proportion and I got mad and yelled…and I'm sorry"

Logan reached and tipped her chin upwards, "Its okay Ace, It's not all your fault and I guess it's not all mine, so why don't we just forget about it?"

Rory smiled, "Sounds good"

Logan wrapped his arms around his Ace and held her tight. He hated fighting with her. If it was anyone else he'd just forget about the person. But Rory was different. He didn't want to loose her and he'd never want to forget about her…not like that was possible anyways.

Rory loved the feeling of Logan's arms around her, especially now when she needed the feeling of love and warmth in her. She hated Dean for what he did but she thanked god for Logan, because she knew if Logan wasn't here for her to yell at, she'd be pissed beyond words. Yelling at him, and fighting with him got it out of her system.

They slowly stepped out of each other's arms and looked at each other carefully an unusual awkward silence came over the two. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Rory quirked an eyebrow at Logan who returned the look and then went to the door. Rory inhaled as she hoped it wasn't another date Logan had that he had 'forgotten' about.

"Hey mate!" She heard Finn say.

"Hey Finn, Colin" She heard Logan say.

Rory exhaled and smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Rory" Colin said smiling at her.

"Hey Colin" Rory said smiling.

"Hey luv, Cute PJ's" Finn said hugging her.

Rory blushed as she looked down at her ducky Pyjama's. The only people who have ever seen her in it were her mother, Paris and Logan.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting company at-" Rory glanced at the clock, "12:48 in the morning"

"Well you should have, You know how we hate luv"

"_We_" Colin said, "What _We _Finn, You forced me to come. I was ready to sleep."

Rory smiled at the two and then said, "Let me go change-"

"Don't bother luv, we'll be leaving soon, just wanted to chat for a little with out favourite co-ed roomed buddies."

Rory rolled her eyes, "One, we're your only 'co-ed roomed buddies' two a little chit chat is normally a couple hours long, But I'm lazy to change, so I'll just go grab my robe" Rory said spinning on her heel and bouncing into her room as soon as she disappeared Logan looked at both Colin and Finn.

"Look Rory and Dean broke up. I don't really know why, She won't say, but don't say anything that could hurt her okay? Trust me, She and I bitched at least twice in the same hour and just made up so…"

"We'll be nice to reporter girl, don't worry" Colin said winking.

Logan nodded just as Rory came back in a fluffy blue robe.

"You know luv, I always pictured you in a sexy silk robe" Finn said with a smirk.

Logan smirked, knowing Rory wouldn't let a comment like that slip.

"Yeah, but I save those for Logan, along with the silk slips" She sent a wink Logan's way and walked into the kitchen.

Colin and Finn turned to be wide eyed, "And we thought this whole co-ed business was innocent mate!" Finn said surprised.

Logan fought the urge to roll my eyes, "Me and Rory? Are you kidding?"

"No" Colin said, "Was she?" He asked after a second.

"Yes!" Logan said, "Rory and I are nothing but close friends"

Finn and Colin exchanged looks, "For now" Colin said smirking.

Before Logan could question their comment and the look that passed between them, Rory interrupted them.

"Hungry Boys?" Rory called from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am!" Colin and Finn said rushing towards the kitchen.

I sighed, they had to be joking, me and my ace? Together? Dealing? No way. We're to close.

_Right?_

* * *

Mes Réponses à Vos Revues_ My Responces to Your Reviews_

Gilmorefan31  
Love the fic! I like their bitching matches! lol! Update soon!

_**Responce: lmao i'm glad you enjoyed them...even though they resolved it...i think i may bring up some more 'bitchin' later :P Thanks for reading!**_

cancat90  
I love how Logan was there to comfort Rory. Please update soon, I really like the story. It is going to be Rogan right? Please upate soon. Oh, and is a great Rogan fanfiction site. Ok, please upate soon.

**_Responce: Yes this fic is Rogan...they will come together soon...don't give up yet okay? Rogan is coming!_**

mal  
OMG THIS IS AMAZING

**_Responce:OMG Thanks:P_**

CoCaCoLa29  
that was a great chapter! its all true! everything that rory said! (not tht logan sux or anything) she should tell him what happened with dean. I feel bad for you no GG its so sad:( (lol) UPDTE asap!

**_Responce: lol yes no GG fully SUCKS...but my friend watches it and fills me in...lmao and i fill her in when she misses One Tree Hill :D_**

GGluvr1987  
You always have at least one line that I love! This time: "Because we love each other Ace." AW, so awesome! This was an excellent chapter, you can tell that the real reason they are fighting is because there is something going on between them. Great job and please update soon!

**_Responce: lmao i don't think you can find a line in this chappy...lol its not my best but i needed somethin rite? hope you still liked it though..._**

Nemi Jade  
yep it is your story...;) Will Rory ever tell logan what really is bothering her...the whole story behind the bitching.

**_Responce: lol yeh i almost had Rory tell Logan...he was screaming about her not telling him the truth and she was screaming back, he screamed somemore and then she blurted it out...but i think its to soon. But don't worry Logan will find out soon..._**

paulanka1  
this is a really good story. update so fast. hey have you ever thought of putting this story on at that way i can put you under my favorite stories list and when you update it sends me an email telling me there is a new chapter. just a thought

**_Responce: putting my fic where? the link didn't appear...umm maybe you can email the link for me and i'll try to register..just make the heading say LINK for FICS or something...cause i tend to delete stuff_**

Mal  
omg this is so good  
you need to get rory and logan together

**_Responce: Rory and Logan WILL get together...but you realise thats the whole point of the fic...so it will take some time...never fear though..you can ask Amber (_**Angel1178 )**_, i'm a hopeless romantic and they will be together!_**

jojo26pink  
I hope Rory and Logan make up they were soo cute. please update soon  
Jojo

**_Responce: They did make up...and i did update! so i guess its alllll good :D lmao hope you enjoyed it_**

zetaphi7  
Good chapter. Can't wait to read the next chapter!

**_Responce: hope you enjoyed it...thanks for reading!_**

Aznangel4eva  
Rory just needs time to herself to get over Dean, but it is wrong for her to take out her anger Logan.

**_Responce: lmao yes it is wrong...she gets it in this chapter...but she's a girl! just like us and we're emotional wrecks (most of us anyways) so we blow up sometimes! but rory will work it all out!_**

Angel1178

Ah hun do not sale yourself short you are a great writer! I will be updating WLB really soon I promise, if not tonight tomorrow I swear!  
Oh I loved this chapter. Me and my friend from one of my classes fights like that all the time and then we make up and everyone swears we have a thing for eachother. Anyways I loved this whole chapter and I hope you update soon!  
luv ya sis  
Amber

**_Responce:Yes! an update with WLB! I love that fic! I read chapter 3! It was so out of Logan's charector to apoligise! lol! lmao so do you have a thing for that boyy? lmao! Update your fic soon sweetie! I luv ya sis!_**


	6. Chapter 6 A Wrong Kind of Right

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Wrong Kind of Right **

The thought of dating Rory swerved around inside Logan's head all night.

_It wouldn't work _He told himself _You don't date. You just screw around remember…like with the Henningway girl. And Rory is a commitment person. You don't want to screw it up for the two of you…just let it go Logan…forget about this whole piece of crap, Finn and Colin are just messing with you head._

Logan watched from the sidelines as Rory laughed. It looked like she had pushed Dean and our , now resolved, fight to the back of her head. She laughed at Finn and Colin as they told her about past times with the three of us.

_It's weird _Logan mused _I bet she's already heard the stories but she never stops them, it like she enjoys hearing about us…or maybe she likes hearing about Me?_

Logan shook his head immediatly. _Your forgetting about that remember?_

"Mate, you okay?" Finn asked.

"How can he be, the boy changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and its not even name branded" Colin joked.

Logan snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Colin, Finn and Rory look at him. Rory had a quizzical almost concerned look on her face, while the other two just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking"

"About who?" Colin said with a smirk.

_Sometimes I wish they didn't know me that well _

"No one, forget about it" Logan said quickly sneaking in a glance at Rory who looked slightly confused but when she caught his gaze she quickly blinked and smiled at him.

"So, uh" Logan said uncomfortably.

"You know what " Colin said looking at his watch, "It's almost 2:30 in the morning, Finn and I should be going"

"Awww" Logan said sarcastically.

"That hurts mate" Finn said placing a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Ignore him" Rory said throwing a pillow at Logan's head, "Your always welcomed"

I whacked her gently with the pillow and she stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked at her and turned back to Colin and Finn just in time to see them exchange glances.

Colin had caught my gaze and swallowed, "Well we're going, See you two"

"Bye luv" Finn said hugging Rory.

"Bye Finn" Rory said and then to Colin she smiled and said "Bye Colin"

"See you Reporter Girl, Logan" He said nodding towards me.

"Bye Mate" Finn said patting me on the shoulder.

Logan said my goodbyes and locked the door behind them. He turned in time to watched Rory yawned.

"Sleepy Ace?" he said smirking.

"No!" She said defensively.

"Liar" Logan said laughing at how cute she was. She was a year older than him and hated showing it.

"Shut up" She said pouting.

"Ace your adorably beautiful" Logan said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh huh" Rory said blushing rolling her eyes.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe it?" Logan said suggestively looking her up and down.

" Logan!" She said pushing him away from her.

He laughed, "I'm kidding Ace, I wouldn't do that to you" and then Logan cocked an eyebrow and said seductively, "Unless you wanted me too"

"Logan Huntzberger if you don't shut up right this instant I'm going to-" Rory started in a threatening voice.

Logan laughed and raised his arms in surrender, "Okay, Okay"

Rory pouted and then yawned. Logan smiled and guided her into her bedroom. "Go to sleep Ace"

Rory's eyes changed. Logan immediately knew what happened, Dean was back in her head.

"Ace if you need me to-" he started.

"To what? I'm fine Logan" She said trying to put in confidence in her statement.

Logan looked at her carefully. He knew she was trying to throw confidence into herself to assure him. But he wasn't about to believe that.

"But-" Logan said.

" Logan really-" She started but Logan gently placed his hand over her mouth

"If you need _anything _Rory" He said seriously, "And I mean _Anything, _Please just call me, Or come to my room...My doors are open tonight"

Rory sighed and looked up at Logan, " Logan I'm sorry, Dean and I break up and your picking up the pieces, I feel so guilty" She said looking down.

Logan tipped her head upwards by his index finger, "Rory, trust me, I'll _always _be there to pick up the pieces"

Tears began slipping down Rory's face and she sniffed and tried to wipe them, but Logan stopped her. He gently reached up and wiped away the tears himself.

"_Always _here to pick up the pieces" He whispered again.

" Logan" She whispered and he pulled her into a tight hug. Logan felt like getting some of the pain from her and having it transferred into him. But he knew that would never happen. Only Rory could experience that pain.

_I wish I could fix everything for her, I wish I could make her feel safe and cared for_ He thought.

" Logan" She whispered as they stepped out of the long embrace. She looked down, "Okay, look this is weird, but...do you think you could sleep in my bed tonight? Just...hold me?"

Logan looked carefully at Rory, it didn't take him a moment of hesitation to say. "Yes, of course"

Rory looked at Logan. She then reached over and turned off the light, pludging the living room into darkness. Logan took Rory's hands and lead her to her bed. He wrapped his arm around her as she turned into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

Logan felt a lump in his throat. He had held Rory as they slept before, it was the second time. But it was weird this time. I mean, it was so w_rong _but it felt so _right _at the same time.

_A Wrong Kind of Right _

* * *

_Thanks sooo much for reading everyone! Here are chapter Five's responces! luv ya alllll! _

_xx Sammie xx_

**Review Reponces:**

Nemi Jade

YAY! that pretty much sums it all up.

**_Responce: lmao THANKS A LOT, sums it up to!_**

mal

Very good UPDATE!

**_Responce: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this to!_**

Aznangel4eva

True, most of us do blow up whoevah is the closest at the moment. Yay Finn n Colin are not as naive as Logan is at the moment! lol

**_Responce: Yeah i've decided to cut you all some slack and pick up the pace, JUST a little. Expect a bit of memories on the next chappy._**

blueyed18

Great chapter! I just realized that I don't think I've reviewed for this story yet. I have no idea what got into me...great story! I love the friendship foundation you've given them. That'll make their realationship happening that much greater. Can't wait for more!

**_Responce: thanks a lot! Yeah i'm glad ppl are liking the friendship thing. Hope you contiueing reading!_**

citygrl

ah so maybe they're both realizing that there's something more...it's about time:) I wonder what they'll do about it though

**_Responce: lmao 'Time will tell'_**

eternalgorithm

wow. normally not a rogan fan, but yay for them. oh, and yay for dean bashing.

**_Responce: Yeahhh Dean bashing all the way! props girlie! thanks for reading!_**

GGluvr1987

Another great one! Not exactly a line that I love, but the fact that Logan sang Bryan Adams as an apology was excellent! I love this story and can't wait for more! Please update soon! P.S. So happy to hear no Dean... Unless of course you feel like killing him off!

**_Responce: aww thanks for always finding something that you liked about the fic hun! lmao yeh no Dean!_**

Angel1178

OK so first I loved this chapter it was great! Yay they made up lots of dancing bananas from jo OK so got to love Colin and Finn they are so funny! Loved the comment Rory made about the robe it was great! 'I sighed, they had to be joking, me and my ace? Together? Dealing? No way. We're to close. Right?'  
Yeah Logan keep telling yourself that, maybe it will be true, not!  
Second, I would be lost without you too!  
Third, I don't know maybe I do have a thing for him but we're just friends for now.  
Fourth, I will update soon I promise!  
and Last. UPDATE AGAIN SOON!  
Luv ya sis!

**_Responce: aww dancing banana's! lmao! first- thanks so much, i appericate it your feed, second - lmao i noe you would:P jkin jokin but thanks for sayin u would be:P third aww keep me updated k, and if he thinks he can break ur heart ever, call me and ill kick his ass, we just had self defense in gym :P fourth, YEHH she's updating soon banana's from JO Lastly- yehhh i updated:P :P :P now its ur turn!_**

**_Luv u 2 hun!_**

lackinglime123

it was a good chapter please updatesoon

**_Responce: Thanks for readin!_**

cancat90

I love how Colin and Finn pop in unexpectantly, it is hilarious, especially Finn. Anyway, I love the story, and I love the chapter. Please update soon.

**_Responce:lmao i like playin around with Finn, i find it amusing! lol. Hope u enjoyed the chappy._**

CoCaCoLa29

i like OTH as well rachel is EVIL! (ok back to gilmore girls) is there something going on between rory and colin or is it just me? if rory and logan got together it would kinda be like When Harry met Sally (emphisise on KINDA) update asap!

**_Responce: Rachel is a beotch! I feel sooo sry for brooke but i think the writers did it like that is because of the split between the real life couple, which u have to respect for sophia...no there is nothing between Colin and Rory, dun wry lol and i never say when harry met sally so i couldn't say! lol!_**

Gilmorefan31  
I love the chapter! Anything with Finn AND Logan deserves an A+ in my book! Update soon!

**_Responce: lol yeh i like Finn 2..but im a Rogan fan so don't expect anythin between Finn and Rory_**

rockrose  
Oh... I loved it! Please continue soon!

**_Responce: Yehhh You loved it! lol thanks for reading !_**

jojo26pink  
This was a cute chapter! I cant wait for logan and rory to start dating. Is that going to happen soon. update soon

**_Responce: aww thanks! it will happen in time, but i picked it up a notch in the next chapter..._**

Jojo Iceprincess954  
Ah, oui, j'adore le français, c'est belle. Great chapter, the seed of doubt is planted in Logan's mind...

**_Responce: lmao lol ill put some more french in here n there jus for u...maybe in chapter 8 okay? remind me in ur next review!_**

cosmopolitan  
luv it plz update it asap

**_Responce: Yes ma'am! saultes here's ur chapter! lol!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories and Short Towels

**Sorry for the wait pplz! Hope you enjoy it, Please Read and Review )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Memories and Short Towels**

Rory woke up the next morning feeling her back pressed up against someone else's chest and an arm draped over her waist. Her first immediate thought was that the last 24hrs hadn't happen and that it was Dean that was laying next to her. But Rory knew better, she knew that was wishful thinking. She knew it was Logan behind her.

And for some reason, She wasn't really disappointed.

Rory turned in Logan's arms to face him and looked carefully at him. The last time they had slept in the same bed, he had to get up early because of a Job Shadowing opportunity his Dad had forced upon him. Logan looked so innocent when he was asleep. The Macho playboy-ness had disappeared and was replaced by an almost angelic look. She had to smirk to herself. She doubted anyone had ever thought of Logan as an 'Angel' other than his grandmother that had passed away a few years back. Rory pushed back some of his blonde hair. When they had first met she used to wonder what it would be like to _be _with Logan. As their friendship progressed she realised she had a slight crush on him. But she had pushed it aside, telling herself that he and her would never work, I mean this was Logan Huntzberger, heir to the Huntzberger fortune, destined CEO of the family company and of course, your typical rich ass player, and who was she? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, wannabe Reporter Girl and of course, the commitment needer.

It would _never _work.

And it wasn't as if he even liked her in _that _way.

So she let the friendship continued and pushed her feelings aside day after day, eventually it was almost gone. But every now and then it would pop up again, especially when she was between boyfriends. But now with Dean gone, she hated to admit to herself that the feelings were back. Rory sighed as she played with his hair gently, now she'd have to go through that _pushing it down _phase. It was ridiculous really.

_Stop thinking about it Rory. Stop thinking about it, Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it!_

Rory turned in his arms, back to the way she had woken up. But it wasn't helping. Being this close to Logan was driving her insane.

_Ahhh Gilmore, You said you'd stop thinking about it!_

She battled with herself in her head and finally came to the conclusion.

_I need to get out of this bed!_

She slowly tired to edge out of the bed but felt Logan's arms tighten.

"Where do you think your going?" He mumbled, sleep evident in his voice.

With no answer in mind she mumbled, "No where." As soon as the words left her lips she thought,

_You could have said the 'Washroom' Rory! _And then she mentally slapped herself for not doing so.

"Good" He mumbled pulling her flush against him. Rory was torn, she loved the feelings of his arms around her, but was scared of herself for thinking that way.

_Stop it Rory, your confused okay? Back then you were young and naïve and didn't know Logan at all. Now he's like your best friend. Why wreck a good thing? You just thinking this way to help yourself get over Dean and that's not fair to yourself or Logan. _She said sternly in her mind. Having convinced herself she relaxed against him and closed her eyes.

Logan felt Rory's body relaxed against his, and in turn so did his. He liked holding her in his arms. The last time they had slept together was because they were at the Hilton Hotels in NY and there were no more spare rooms that were right next to each other, at least not for that night. So instead the two decided to get a king sized bed and stayed up all night watching old movies. The next morning he had left for to make his dad happy and wasn't able to hold Rory.

_Not that you ever wanted to hold her. _Logan quickly told himself. _Right?_

He wasn't able to remember his exact thoughts, but he did remember looking at Rory and kissing her forehead before he had left. Logan shivered slightly.

_Did I always have feelings for her? Or am I just kidding myself?_

Logan did remember meeting her and thinking she was different from the 'bimbo's' he dated. He also remembered how god damn hot she was in that club. He remembered that night almost to well. His second year of college at Yale, her first.

"_Steph says she's LDB Material, and that means she's got a good last name and is hot" Colin said with a smirk._

"_So where is this 'mysterious' girl?" I asked getting impatient. We had been waiting for well over 1/2 an hour._

"_Steph says she's bringing her here to meet us mate" Finn said, "But they must be runnin a lil late" _

_I sighed, Stephanie had been trying to get another girl to join the four of us for ages. She had tried several amount of times but never got one we all liked. Like them all, she proclaimed that the girl she had found was 'the one' and like every other girl I'm sure this one is just another flop._

"_There she-they are" Colin said._

_Finn and I turned to the direction of Colin's gaze. Steph waved to us. I couldn't see the other girl because someone was in my line of vision and decided not to bother, I figured I'd see her when she got here. I turned back to my drink. In seconds I heard Steph's bubbly voice get closer. I heard Finn let out a low whistle, that got my attention. I looked up and almost had to stop my mouth from dropping. She was beautiful. A Brown haired, blue eyed goddess. Her hair was shoulder length and curled, she wore a red v-neck halter and a black mini skirt with sequins around the bottom. Shehad onknee high red boots and had a small hangbag around her wrist. She smiled confidently, not like the other girls had. I immediately knew she was a keeper, and a drop dead gorgeous one._

It was five years after that,Logan had one degree and was striving for another, while she was working on her first.They were now roommates. It felt likehe'd known her longer than just five years. She had jumped intotheir group without missing a beat and sometimes he felt like he's known her longer thanSteph or any of the guys.He remember a time when all Rory andhim did was flirt lightly. They weren't that close then, it was funny because she was closer to Finn and Colin than she was tohim back then. Logan mused. She had the two, expeciallyFinn wrapped around her finger from the start. Logan smiled, he remembered kissing Rory for the first time. They were tipsy and had only known each other for 3 months.

_'The infamous Huntzberger party' I heard someone say as I attempted to get through the crowds of people that were standing in my parent's beach house in Miami. My sister had thrown a huge party and 'everyone who's anyone' was here. I took a shot glass from the bartender and drank it up. I turned to look around. Steph and David, a friend from ourold high school was making out on the couch, Finn was leading a girl upstairs and Colin was being lead outside to the beach by a blonde with half a shirt on. I turned to look for the last of the five of us, Rory. Some guy was talking to her and then leaned in to kiss her neck, he then turned for her lips and kissed her completely. An unknown anger surged through my body as I watched. As they broke apart Rory whispered something to him and walked towards the bar. Without noticing me she asked for two shot glasses and drank them both and then leaned towards the bar as she asked for two beers. I stood and walked around her so I could grab her from behind. My arms slipped around her bare waist. I smirked, all she was wearing was a bikini top and a sarong around herbikini bottom._

"_Enjoying the party" I whispered leaning into her body from behind._

"_Yeah, your sister knows how to throw them" She said turned in my arms to face me._

"_So do I, you wanna see?" I said with a smirk. We were both tipsy and didn't give a damn that we might regret this in the morning._

"_I dunno this guy might be waiting for me" She said playfully._

"_I don't think he's waiting for you Ace" I said smirking tilting my head that way._

_She turned and saw that guy she had been talking to was making out with some other girl. _

"_Well then, I guess I'm all yours" She said smirking._

_I nodded and grabbed thetwo beer bottles and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I unlocked the door and Rory walked in. She skipped to tmy desk and picked up a frame of me when I was child,_

"_You were so adorable" She said looking at the picture, her fingers outlining me in the picture._

"_I still am" I said grinning and wrapping an arm around her waist._

_She pushed me away from her but I grabbed her arm and we both fell onto the bed, with her on top of me._

_I ran my hands up her back and rested them on top of the back of her bikini top. _

"_Your beautiful" I said to her, flipping her over so I was on top._

"_Thanks" She mumbled. She ran her hands up my bare chest. I was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with kaki shorts, "Kiss me" She whispered._

_And trust me, I didn't hesitate. I pushed my body up against hers as our bodies moulded together perfectly.I slowly crept my tongue into her mouth.She flipped us over and I felt her grind her hips against mine as I pushed the kiss on faster. A serge of urgency ran through us both as I flipped her and allowed my lips to venture away from hers. They slowly traveled down her neck, leaving my mark and then down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned and grabbed my shoulders and I felt her nails leave a mark on my shoulders. I bit at her nipples through her bikini and she moaned my name in a husky voice. She pulled me upwards towards her lips as she pressed her lips hard against mine. Our once passionate kiss became a lust filled bruising one. Her hands quicklypushed off my white shirt as mine pulled off her sarong.My hands gripped her hair tightly. I suddenly heard the door bang open but thought nothing of it as my hands cupped her breasts through her bikini. _

"_Hand over the 100 bucks Colin, I told you this would happen" I heard Steph say._

_Rory and I broke apart and I rolled off her. She grabbed my white shirt and quickly threw it on._

_Finn let out a low whistle and Colin stood there frowning._

"_Having fun you two?" Steph said grinning._

_I turned to Rory expecting her to blush but instead she replied._

"_Lot's of fun, why did you have to come and wreck it?" She said smirking. I took in her apperance. Her hair was slightly messy and her lip stick was smuged off._

"_Sorry luv, Honor was looking for you two" Finn said smiling back._

"_Oh shit" I mumbled standing and walking to my closet for another shirt to wear. I threw on a light blue one and said, "I'm going to go see what she wants" I looked at Rory who smiled at me, "Okay" she said softly._

_"Hey Logan"Steph said smirking and i turned._

_"Yeah?" It surprised me to find that i will still out of breath._

_"You got Rory's lipstick all over your lips...and neck..." she said,_

_I glanced at the mirror and blushed slightly. I glanced at Rory who was smirking at me. I grabbed a tissue on the way out and rubbed it at my neck as i thought of what would have happened__ if Finn, Colin and Steph hadn't interrupted. _

Loganblinked as he came back from the memory. He felt Rory stir in his arms and she looked up at me. "Your still awake?" She mumbled.

"Yeah" he said.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"You" he smirked.

She looked confused, "What about me?"

"Our first kiss" he said looking back at her.

She smirked, "Our only kiss"

"Wanna change that?" he said smirking back suggestively.

"In your dreams Huntzberger" She said slipping out of the bed quickly.

"You have no idea Ace" he replied and she rolled her eyes before heading into her bathroom.

---

Rory stood in the shower with the water pounding down on her. She exhaled heavily. Logan was driving her crazy. Him bringing back their first kiss was a low blow for her, especially since her feelings for him were stirring up again. She remembered that kiss, maybe a bit to vividly for her own good. She remembered his hands on her body and more importantly the way her body reacted to his hands on her. He had rocked her to her core, in every possible essence.

"Ace? I'm gonna go get breakfast…" He heard him call, his voice distant.

"But you haven't showered yet!" She yelled back.

Suddenly his voice was clear as hell and she froze, "Yeah but I brushed, I'll shower after breakfast"

Rory turned and poked her head through her shower curtain, being careful to hide her body from him. She gasped. He stood leaning against the door frame, in jeans and an untucked gray shirt, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ohmigod! What are you doing?"

"Standing, Talking, breathing-" He said sarcastically.

"Logan, your in my bathroom! I'm naked"

"I can't exactly tell if your naked or not Ace, you wanna move that shower curtain so I can be sure" He said with a smirk.

Rory's eyes widened and she picked up her bar of soap and threw it at him.

"Logan!" She yelled.

He laughed, "Truce, Truce, I know better that to get on your bad side before your daily dose of coffee"

She pulled shut the shower curtain and continued her shower, but Logan couldn't help it. He had to have the last word.

"But my offer still stands Ace, You can move that shower curtain anytime"

"LOGAN!" She screamed and pulled the curtain to throw her shampoo bottle on him but all she heard was his laugher and his footsteps as he ran away.

_You think that your falling for him and then he does something so "Loganish" that you wanna slap him. _She thought angerily.

Rory finished up her shower quickly and pulled her towel into the shower before stepping out. She stepped into her fluffy bunny slippers and then walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She figured Logan was gone to get breakfast and decided to get coffee in her towel.

Rory walked into the kitchen in nothing but her towel and slippers to find Logan shirtless over the stove _making _breakfast.

Rory had the upper hand for a few seconds as he had not yet seen her. There he stood in nothing but the jeans he had been wearing. She watched as the muscle on his body flexed as he flipped the eggs and bacon. Her eyes searched for the t-shirt he had been wearing. She found it laying over the stool a coffee stain on it. Her eyes returned up to his body to find Logan looking at her intensively. She watched as his eyes ran up and down her body. Rory blushed and tightened the towel around her body. She suddenly realized something. Her towel was short! It wasn't her usual towel, it was another one she had grabbed without knowledge. It started at the very top of her breasts and ended ¼ thigh.

"Damn Rory" Logan muttered taking in her body.

Rory blushed crimson as Logan finally looked up at her eyes.

"I didn't know you had stayed…I thought you went to buy breakfast"

"I changed my mind" he muttered, "And thank god I did" Logan said his eyes looking up and down her again.

"Stop it" She said.

"Stop what?" he said taking a few steps towards her.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some type of-"

"Sexy girl?" he finished his body a feet away from her.

She stepped back and bumped into the couch, her arms went around the top of her towel and she pouted.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my towel?"

"Your Towel!" Rory exclaimed and then she felt her face heat up at the thought of where the towel had been around his body.

"Yeah" He said, "God Ace, Your naturally beautiful do you know that? Most girls got to apply loads of cosmetics to look great...you could just leave home with nothing and your still so damn beautiful"

"Logan stop it" She said. This was getting way to awkward for her. Logan standing shirtless, just inches from her body and her in nothing but _his_ Towel and bunny slippers.

"How have I lived with you for two years and not seen you in a towel?" He asked.

"Could we discuss that after i change?"

A smirk hit Logan's lips, "Why? A little uncomfortable Ace?"

Rory pretended to think, "Hmm lemme think, I'm here, in front of my roommate in nothing but _his _towel after _he _brought up our very hot first kiss and your asking me if i feel uncomfortable...hmmm"

"So you think our kiss was hot?" He asked.

"You think it wasn't?" She asked back.

"Can't answer a question with a question, that's copyrighted Logan Huntzberger" He said smirking, "So answer"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Yes Logan, i thought it was hot...scratch that, I know that was hot. And if we didn't have our friendship to lose i'd remind you of how hot it was" She said her eyes a deeper blue than usual. She watched Logan obsorb her comment and his face lay almost emotionless for a few seconds.

Logan suddenly stepped towards Rory and Rory thought for a second that he was going to kiss her. He leaned forward, but instead of kissing her lips he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending tingles through her body, "I assure you Rory, you do _not _need to remind me how hot that kiss was, I remember it, my god Rory, I remember it" Rory inhaled deeply and felt a wave of emotion start at her chest and travel down to the pit of her stomach.

They stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Finally he whispered, "Go get changed Ace" and stepped back.

Rory all but ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She leaned against the door and slumped all the way down still her ass was touching the ground. She leaned her head onto the door. There was no use even trying to deny it, her feelings for Logan were back and it was like they came back all at once, not in small pieces like they usually do.

Rory sighed. _This is to much for me to handle without coffee. _

----

Logan stood in his bedroom throwing on another shirt. He sighed in frustration. He was to forward with her and he knew it. He had it good for Gilmore, he had for quite some time. But there were way to many problems revolving that, Rory was a commitment type of girl, and he didn't do commitment, to add to that the relationship could be a complete bust and they could end up wrecking the friendship he had grown to need.

He had wanted her for awhile, but she was always with a boyfriend when those feelings emerged so he was always sure he had lady escorts to substitute her. Logan walked back into the main dorm area just as she came out of hers. Their eyes met and then he looked at her. She was wearing simple jeans and a plain v-neck white shirt with her hair tied up in a pony tail.

And for some reason she looked beautiful.

Logan sighed inwardly as he walked to the kitchen. What had just happened couldn't be blamed on a few drinks. They were definitely sober.

_Nothing happened you idiot. You just talked about a kiss you once shared, let it go! _

"Steph called my cell, she wants to know if we're up for breakfast" She said as she stared at the stove he stood in front of, "Judging by that, I'd guess we are"

Logan blinked and looked down at the burnt food in front of him. He smiled sheepishly at Rory, "Opps"

She nodded. She was still feeling uncomfortable. The way he had leaned in made her feel all weird inside, all confused and she felt like pushing him against the counter and kissing him.

_Wow, did I just think that?_

Logan sensed her uncomfortable-ness. He understood it, because he felt the same way to. He swallowed and said, "When do they want us to meet them?"

"Now, let me grab my purse" She turned and walked away.

Logan threw on his jean jacket and slipped on his shoes as she came out from her room.

They made it down to the parking lot without talking, an uncomfortable silence over them.

"Your car or mine?" He asked as they stood in front of her a black Jaguar and a red mustang.

"Mine" Rory said immediately, _driving will get him out of my head _and she slipped into the driver's seat of her hoodless red mustang.

Logan slipped into the seat next to her and watched as she reversed in full speed.

_Yeah, she'd definitely uncomfortable _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for awhile! I just hit a little writers block, i hope you like the chapter though...i know its the best...(**

**anyhoot read and review!**

**xx love always xx**

**Sammie**

**-------------------**

**My Review Reponces**

maxmouse23  
Wow...I am so glad that I happened to stumble across your story tonight! It is awesome! Keep up the great work! Now, when are they going to stop dancing around each other and get together!

_**Responce: Aww thanks for reading, and they are getting there!**_

LoganRox  
You rock this is great.

**_Responce: lol thanks! You rock too!_**

cancat90

I really like this chapter, and how Logan is there for Rory. Please udpate soon.

**_Responce: Yeh you'll see how Logan contiues to be there for Rory..._**

Iceprincess954  
Ha,ha. I see how it is... well, interesting chapter, wish things would progress a little faster though

**_Responce: Sorry for the slowness...i tried to movethings alongin this chapter..._**

fox24  
I loved this chapter its so sweet

**_Responce: aww thanks!_**

JanelleRae  
great chapter, you've written the characters wonderfully. please continue soon

**_Responce: awww thanks for the characters compliement...thats means A LOT because i wasn't sure if i was protraying them correctly...thanks so much sweets )_**

eternalgorithm  
i love how you individually respond to people's reviews :) it's awesome! awesome chapter too!

**_Responce: lol well people take there time to review, so i should take the time to respond right? Thanks for reading!_**

GGluvr1987  
I love this fic so much! You write it so well and here is my fav line of this chapter: "I'll always be there to pick up the pieces." AW, I love it! Awesome and sweet chapter! Great job and please update soon!

**_Responce: I love how you keep finding lines, it means a lot to me! Thanks so much sweets!_**

Nemi Jade  
Oh poor Logan. loves the girl but can't tell...sniff ;)

**_Responce: lmao yeh poor Logan..._**

kisskia  
This was a great chapter. By far my favorite, especially because of the interaction between Finn, Rory, and Colin was so great. I liked how Logan doesn't really understand his feelings for Rory. I always thought that Logan was older than Rory but you said, "She was a year older than him and hated showing it." So who is older? Hope to get an update soon! Thanks for the great reading so far. Kia.

**_Responce: I am soooooo sorry i mistyped that, it was suppose to say "She as a year _younger _than him and hated showing it" Oppie! Logan is older than Rory! thanks for the lenghly review hun!_**

Gilmorefan31  
I didn't mean it like that! lol! I know it's a Rogan, I love the chapter! The last part about him holding her is so sweet! Update soon!

**_Responce: lol thanks for reading! I'm glad your enjoying it..._**

Aznangel4eva  
Can't wait for the memories!

**_Responce: more memories will come as the story contiues..this iwas just a preview ;)_**

Danger1Zone1988  
AWW! YAY They are sleeping together! This could make for an akward situation, should there be any visitors! wink wink. lol Great chapter for a Fabu story! Update soon!

**_Responce: lol i actually did have Finn pop in, i wrote this chapter 3 times, but then decided to take it in a more romantic way because everyone was asking for it to move along a bit faster...dun wry i'll let Finn pop in somewhere later ) thanks for reading!_**

Angel1178  
Hey Sammie! OK so I loved this chapter! I'm glad Logan will alway's be there for Rory, I loved that part it was so sweet. I loved how Logan didn't hesitate to sleeping in the same bed with her! All together once again a great chapter! 2nd, who needs a protective brother when I've got you to protect me? Thanks, I will definatly make sure to tell you if he breaks my heart. Last I promise to update soon, tomorrow or Saturday at the latest!  
Luv ya sis!  
Amber

**_Responce: Damn right u dun need a brother unless you already got one! I need you to update WLB! PLEASE AMBERRR! You dun understand im obsessed with that fic ! Update prontoooo! luv ya 2 sis!_**

CoCaCoLa29  
rachel is doing good to lucas in a way... iguess.. i HATE Tyler HIltons character! (chris) but hes soo HOTT and a great Musician (in real life. that was neat! (the chapter) UPDATE ASAP!

**_Responce: I dun like rachel! I wish Brooke didn't sleep with Chris, chris is waayyy to Cocky...but i loooved the interaction between Nathan and haley! it was soo romantic when he was like 'the roots are still there' and he was talking about the marriage as well as the flower, and the whole 'don't say i never gave you anything' bit. I was like 'awwwwwwwwwww' lol anyways back to the fic, thanks for reading hun!_**


	8. Chapter 8 A Kiss on her Lips

**Just want to say that i know people are begging for them to get together, but think of this in A Pending Romance time...its only been a day since her break up from Dean? Could you move on that fast? I mean i noe its sexy Logan and all but _still! _Lol, so anyways just wanna tell you why its taking awhile...anyways please R/R**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 – A Kiss on her Lips**

Logan sat next to Rory watching her carefully. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she drove fast and furiously. He tied to say something about what happened that morning, but every time he started he stopped. What exactly was he suppose to say? That he was sorry for saying she's sexy as hell? That he's sorry for saying he remembered a kiss that, even to this day, lingered on his lips? He knew this was uncomfortable for both of them, but that didn't mean she had the right to push him aside like this.

_Do you want her Huntzberger?_

Logan blinked, was he willing to admit to himself that he had it good for Rory.

The answer came without hesitation.

_Yes._

Logan sighed as his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Logan! Its me Steph, How's your day? I think Ror has her Cell on vibrate again, anyways we can't make it…so I hope you guys haven't left yet"

"Its…been eventful, it probably is and that's sucks cause we're almost there" Logan said answering all her questions at once.

"Well can you pass it to Rory?" Steph asked.

Logan turned to Rory and handed her the cell phone. Her driving speed decreased as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Steph"

"Hey, I'm sorry girlie, Colin and I got…uh caught up in something and Finn is still sleeping. So do you mind if we bail?"

Rory sighed, "Yeah, Yeah that's fine"

"Okay, look I hope you didn't forget about tomorrow night" Steph said.

"Tomorrow night?" Rory asked back confused.

"Rory Gilmore your so lucky you have me!" Stephanie proclaimed, "Remember the LDB, Blue and Black Gala?"

_Blue and Black Gala-Oh yeah! _Rory remember.

"Right, Right the Blue and Black Gala…of course" She said.

"So did you get your dress yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course" Rory lied.

"Rory"

"No, I didn't, I'll get it now" Rory said sighing.

"Right, good. And I know your thanking me for reminding you deep down" Stephanie said.

Rory rolled her eyes, a smile hitting her lips for the first time after her and Logan's…what would you call what happened between her and Logan?...anyways a smile hit her face for the first time in a while that morning.

"Thank you oh wise one" Rory said.

"No problem my little successor " Steph said.

Rory turned into one of Hartford's most elite malls.

"Okay I'm at the mall, I'll talk to you later Steph"

"Alright, Just remember the rule!"

"What rule?" Rory asked.

"Dress to Seduce" and Stephanie hung up.

_Dress to Seduce Logan- Wait no!_

Rory sighed as she parked the car and got out, tossing the keys and Logan's cell phone back to Logan.

"Do you mind if I call you when I'm done? If your busy…or just don't want to I'll cab back" She told him, still uncomfortable at the closeness of their bodies. _Their lips._

"No, I'll pick you up…it's your car Rory" he said looking carefully at her.

Rory winced inwardly at the foreign sound of her first name through his lips.

"Right" She said and he got out of the car and walked around to her side. As they brushed past each other she felt the tension increase.

"Rory wait" Logan said quickly as she began to walk away.

She turned and Logan walked towards her. Rory felt her heart rate increase by a good 100 as he leaned in towards her and placed an ever so light kiss on her lips. The kiss- god could she qualify that as a kiss?- left her wanting more and she burned inside at the thought, she stepped back stunned her anger ready to be placed…and in some ways perfectly misplaced.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"A kiss" He said.

"I didn't ask for it"

"So? I felt like it"

"I'm not a flavor of the week Logan, I'm Rory, one of your best friends. You can't kiss me"

His voice was low with seduction as he whispered, "We've done it before Ace"

Rory stepped back, this time not because she was ready to yell, but because she was ready to run.

"You can try to run away from me, but I live with you Ace, What will you do when we get home"

"I'll move out" She blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Over this?"

Rory burned inside, Logan had always known how to piss her off, "Shut up, I hate you" She said, "Give me my keys"

It was Logan's turned to look shocked, "What?"

"Give them back"

"How will I get back?" he asked.

"Cab" She said simply.

"Rory!" He sternly.

"Logan!" She said matching his tone.

"Your impossible you know that!"

"And your pathetically ego filled ass"

"Can I help it if you enjoyed that little tickle of a kiss?" he asked his voice full of cockiness.

"I did _not _enjoy it!" Rory said grabbing her keys back from him.

"Yes you did, your pissed cause it wasn't enough. You want more, like back at that beach party right?" He said backing her up against the side of her car.

"I don't want more" She said her voice quivering.

"Liar" He whispered and he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips, this time wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure she couldn't move. The kiss was innocent enough, no tongue or nothing, just more _fuller _more emotional…more everything. Rory was just getting comfortable in his arms when he pulled back.

"Hopefully that satisfied your needs Ms. Gilmore" Logan said smirking

Rory stepped back and walked away slowly in daze the feelings of his lips on hers after 5 years. She then turned around and walked back towards Logan.

Logan smiled thinking she was coming back for a kiss but that smile was knocked off his face when her hand came intact with his face in a slap.

"Don't think for an instant that I'll be your flavor of the week Logan. Don't think you can kiss me and then walk away. I won't do that and you should know that. After 5 years of us knowing each other" She whispered, "You should know that"

Logan looked at her as she walked away. He stared at the car and realized that he had no way home. He groaned, he had kissed Rory hoping it would make things better, he should have known that that only worked on…well his 'flavors of the week', as she had put it.

Logan pulled out his cell phone. Steph and Colin were screwing each other, so that left Finn, now it was just a matter of waking him up.

"Who are you? What are you doing, calling me at this ungodly hour!" Finn groaned.

"A simple hello is what most people say Finley" Logan said.

"You" Finn said this like you would say something dirty.

"Yes me, remember that time you kissed those to identical twins and caused problems between them? And I had to save your ass by saying that they were to drunk to notice one of them was kissingme?"

Finn grunted his yes.

"Yeah well I've called to collect that debt you owe me" Logan said.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of goodness. I know it sucked. Look foreward for Logan being more foreward, and for Rory being resistant, and then aswitch in positions. Next chapter you'll get a discription and pic of Rory's dress Alexis is actually wearing it. Look forward to the party...a lot will be revealved... _**OH and i just was hoping to see, does anyone really read there review responces...do you want me to stop or contiue?**_

**_xx love always xx_**

**_Sammie,_****_your "A Pending Romance" Author :)_**

_**

* * *

**__**Reponces!**_

the somewhere author  
MORE PLZ

**_Responce: Of course, and here it is!_**

Nemi Jade  
I.WANT.LOGAN.HAL.NAKED.IN.MY.KITCHEN!

**_Responce: Trust me girlie, your not the only one..._**

GilmoreGirl1483  
Excellent chapter. Update SOON PLEASE! Your story is excellent

**_Responce: Thank you so very much!_**

S  
Get them togethr quick!

**_Responce: Yes im trying, itss just that only a day in my fic has went by, and thats to soon after Rory's break up._**

FairyGirl07  
I like this story! It's really good! This was a good chapter!

**_Responce: I'm glad ur likin it!_**

Blue Rose4  
OMG, did I ever tell you how in love I am with this story? Cause it rocks. I'm telling you, it's definitely love at first sight.

**_Responce: awww thanks so much! I dun any1 has ever said that to me before! Aww thanks!_**

frackandbonechick  
wow, for some reason i missed 6 chapters and i am so sorry... They were great btw... and i love rory and logans interactions... can't wait for the next chapter

Cheers  
Michelle

**_Responce: No worries about missing 6..it happens! I'm glad ur enjoyin it Michelle! Thanks so much for reading!_**

mochaddicted79  
haha, Rory and Logan's towel dialogue definitely scored points. I just wish they'd hurry up and get together soon:)

**_Responce: lmao yehhh i scored some points! loool sry caffine high :P _**

Angel1178  
Hey Sammie! 1. OK so I loved this chapter! I liked the part when she tried to get up and he wouldn't let her, that was just adorable! The flashback of their kiss was great, got to love Steph making a bet with Colin about them getting together! The scene with shower was hilarious! OK so it was an all together great chapter, as always, Update again soon! 2. I have a brother two actually but their not as protective as you. 3. I will update WLB soon I promise!  
Luv ya three sis!  
Amber

**_Responce: 1. lmao aww im sooo glad u enjoyed that part...i was hopin someone would say it. In my head i was sorta picturing jason and courtney...but then Logan and Rory took over lol. lmao im glad u enjoyed that flashbacks...more will be coming. For example the first time Logan punched someone for her. lol. Lol im glad ur likin the Shower scene, hopefully they'll be together in the shower soon rite :P 2. lmao yehh im more protective than ur bros! 3. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Best news ever, and if you cant get over that writers block that you talked about in that email lemme noe and ill try my best to help my sis! _**

**_Luv ya lots babe!_**

**_Sammie_**

KraziKimmie  
This was totally HOTT! I absolutely loved loved loved it! I liked the flashback to their first kiss and OMG the towel scene! Yay! Please update soon!

**_Responce: aww thanks so much! im glad u thought i was hot kimmie! i hope u enjoyed this update!_**

CoCaCoLa29  
rachel is a bitch dont get me wrong but brooke slept with chris (whos an ass) so that made Lucas all screwy. And the whole Naley interaction was awesome as well! their perfect for each other! The chapter rocked! it definately was the best chapter yet. I loved the Rogan interaction. update asap!

p.s. i just got the cutest dog hes a jack russell and hes 12 weeks old aw!

**_Responce: Yeh i guess brooke messed up, can we narrow it down to being under the ifulence and thinking the blonde hair belonged to Lucas? Yeh Naley was awsome wasn't it! swoon im so inlove with them...lol Thanks so much for lovin my chapter! I hope u enjoy this one! Awww you got a doggg? OMG must be sooo adorable! 12 weeks old! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW lmao wat did u name him?_**

HPHGKCroar  
Your story is enjoyable as usual and I love the interaction between Rory and Logan and the akwardness...write more soon

**_Responce: thanks so much! Im apperciatein allll the feed :)_**

GGluvr1987  
This has got to be my favorite chapter of this fic so far! That flashback was particularly awesome! WOW! The tension is rising, and I love it! LOL And since I have some weird obsession with lines in your story, here is this chapter's fav: You think that your falling for him and then he does something so "Loganish" that you wanna slap him. Great! Anyways, awesome job and please update soon!

**_Responce: lmao i love that you love my lines, really, im always lookin foreward to your reviews, and im now trying to put stuff in for you, lol. Im glad you liked that line! Hope u enjoyed this chapter!_**

Aznangel4eva  
Interesting first memory you chose to show us.

**_Responce: Interesting good or interesting badd? lol thanks for reading!_**

Danger1Zone1988  
I LOVE THIS STORY! I'm dying to see what happens next! They both like each other and neither will do anything to make it happen! AHH lol i'm on a caffine high right now.. i'm not crazy, i promise.. lol PLEASE update soon!

**_Responce: Dun wry! Im in a caffine high too! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lol lmao yeh coffee and typing makes me extra hyper! lol. anways glad ur lovin it! _**

citygrl  
ah now this sexual tension thing is interesting. it needs to be fixed. i want something to happen. can't wait for more. i really did like this chapter. update soon please

**_Responce: thanks sooo much, yes it will eventually be fixed, no worries!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Coming Home

**Thanks Amber for Beta-ing ) Your da best sis!**

**Samz****

* * *

****Chapter 9 **–** Coming Home to a House filled with You**

–

* * *

Rory had drove back with a slight tinge of guilt in her heart. She felt bad that she had left Logan alone to fend for himself…in a sense. But what could she do? He had totally kissed her. And sure, if asked to testify in court, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III would say she did enjoy it, but only is court, and only if there was coffee. Rory forced herself to push back her guilt as she looked at the bags around her. 

She had learned that her grandparents _loved _it when she spent their money, so she decided she would. Not all the time, but when buying things that she'd probably end up wearing to their house anyways. She loved the dress she had picked out. She wasn't sure if Steph would love it, but she sure did. A V-necked bright baby blue silk dress that showed her curves anf stopped just past her knees. The blue in her dress bought out the blue in her eyes and somehow made her hair lookmore beautiful as well. One of the ladies selling it had said not every woman could pull of that colour on their skin, but it worked beautifully on her. The other lady selling it had said it drew the line between innocent and mature, andRory thought it was perfect, not only for herself but also for the party. It wasn't a gown type of thing, just asemi-formal get together.Asides from the dress she also got a pair of silvery thonge shoes to match her dress. She knew she must have some earrings at home as well as a matching necklace. She figured she'd get Steph to curl her hair, paint her nails andthey'ddo each others makeup tomorrow.

With all thoughts of Logan pushed down, Rory parked, grab her bags and headed upstairs a smile on her face and a jump on her step. As she stepped into the common room she found Logan sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up as she entered and she jumped back in surprise.

"Rory" He said putting the paper down and walking towards her.

"What?" She said almost flinching again at the foreign sound of her name through his lips.

"I'm sorry" he said walking up towards her.

"Do you know what your apoligising for?" She asked, looking up carefully at him.

"Yes, for kissing you. I shouldn't have thought it would solve everything" He said and then a small smirk apperared on his lips, "Even if you did enjoy it just as much as i did"

"No" she said.

"No you don't forgive me or no you didn't enjoy it?" He said his face withslight confusion.

"No both" She said and walked towards her room.

"Everything i said was true Ace! And you know it!" He said calling after her.

She ignored him and he grabbed her arm turning her around and bringing her up to his face.

"You're my date for tomorrow remember?" he said, his voice harsher than before.

"No I'm not" she said refusing to allow that to be true, while trying to ignore how close their bodies were.

"Yes you are, and not only because I asked you to be my date and you promised to go, but also because the invitation says 'Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we'll drive there, enter together and then split"

"Of course" He stated simply, "But everyone will know you're my date"

"Then I'll have to make it clear that you aren't" She stated hotly.

"But I am" He pointed out.

"Ahhh" She screamed grabbing her hand back, "And I thought I felt sorry for leaving you in the parking lot! I should have left you with cement blocks to your feet"

"You probably would have, knowing how cold hearted you could get" he retorted.

"Forgive me for not swooning all over you like your lady friend, Gwen Henningway did." She spat back.

"Your impossible" He said rolling his eyes, "But that doesn't mean I'll give up"

"What won't you give up Huntz?" She demanded using her free hand to talk with her, "We had a sudden lapse of old emotions okay? It was all brought up by feelings of the past, as long as we keep those memories buried then we'll be fine."

Logan was slightly surprised by this, Rory had had feelings for him? The way he use to? That would explain her subtle coldness to all his lady friends.

"And If I want to dig them up?" He whispered.

"I'll throw dirt in with every pile you dig out" She said her voice determined.

Logan fumed at this as Rory turned on her heel and headed towards her bedroom, her bags in her hands.

"We live together Rory" He said calling after her, "We live together, how long do you plan on doing this?"

Rory ignored him as she walked into her bedroom and locked her door behind her. She all but threw her bags onto her bed and went into the washroom to splashcold water on her face.

How could he act like this? Didn't he know that she didn't want to loose the one of the best friendships she had ever had? Didn't he understand that she's not like the other girls, that she needsthe commitment he can't give?

Rory forced her long slender fingers to shop shaking as sheglanced at the clock. She sighed,Tomorrow was the Sunday night Black and Blue Gala, she better get her homework finished if she wanted to go.

_-------_

_11:30pm that night _

Rory emerged from her bedroom for the first time since she had went into it after shopping. She paused at the sight in front of her. Sitting on the couch watching TV, in nothing but an open robe and silk boxers, with his hair messy with water, was none other than Logan Huntzberger. Rory swallowed as she followed a trail of water as it dropped down from his hair and slithered down to his waist line.

"Care to followthat drop of water Ace?" He said smirking and she looked up shocked at Logan.

"No" She mumbled her face flushing as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You were staring"

"You were practically naked!" She said turning to face him.

"So you admit it" He said smirking as he followed her and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"No" She said hotly.

"I don't believe you"

"I don't care" She spat back.

"You know you want me" He said with a smirk and Rory looked up from the coffee she was making.

"Your such a…a… Butt-Faced Miscreant!" She said.

Logan smirked, "I must admit, your very original Ace"

"Don't call me that"

"I've been calling you that for the past five years" He said in defence.

"So? We're fighting"

"Correction, _your_ fighting _me_"

Rory stirred her hot coffee as she looked at Logan, musing about hislast comment and then at herself for always allowing him to get her.Sheglanced at him,anger almost pouring out of her eyes. She suddenly stirred the coffee with to much pressure and it fell all over her mid thigh. Both Rory and the cup fell to the floor as she let out a scream.

"Rory" Logan said and Rory watched as the smirk disappeared and was replaced by a pure look of concern. He bent down next to her and placed his hands on her jeans by her thighs, "Oh shit Ace, you okay?" He said as he bent down to pick her up.

"Logan, I'm fine, I'm fine" She said,"It just burns"

"Right" He said as he walked towards her bedroom and set her flat on her bed. He then began undoing her belt.

"Wow wait" She said trying to sit up, but the hot liquid was burning.

Logan ignored her as he whipped off the belt and then began pulling down her pants.

"Logan!" She said embarrassed. Her lacey pink underwear was miraculously unharmed. since the spill had taken her mid thigh only.

Logan had taken the pants off by now and threw it on the floor. He touched the skin around her thighs examing to see if burns were evident.

"Are you burned?" He asked.

Rory didn't reply. All she could think about was how his hands werenow touching her in a place she had only dreamed about him touching.

"Rory!" He said.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Are you burned?"

"I dunno" _You're the one touching me, shouldn'tyou know?_She thought to herself.

"I don't think so, I think its safe to apply some water, don't you?" He asked, "Are you in shock? Rory!"

She blinked and then shook her head gently. His hands were still placed by her thighs.

"Get your hands off me Logan!" She said, "I'm fine"

Logan looked down to where his hands was, as if it was the first time he was realizing where they were.

"Oh" He said a soft smirk playing on his lips, "Let me get a wash cloth"

Rory looked at him confused. He returned with a wet wash cloth that he gently rubbed by her thighs. Rory leaned back into her bed, forcing herself not to moan, her eyes shut gently together.

"Better Ace?" He whispered leaning in towards her ear.

"Hmm" She said as he began massaging her burn area with his hands.

Logan slipped onto the bed, this had started innocently enough, but now he knew she was enjoying it. He was watching her face carefully as she bit onto her lower lip to suppress a moan. Logan smirked, he had to admit, he was glad he was getting this reaction from her.

He stoppedand her eyes opened and looked at himin surprise. He smirked at her and she blinked back shocked. She then shot up and threw her blanket over her waist.

"Do you feel better?" He asked smirking.

She swallowed, Oh she was feeling better, aroused, but better.It didn't help that his robe had fallen off during the whole 'Rescue'. He now stood in his boxers asking her if she was feeling better.

"Uh yeah, thanks" She mumbled embarssed for more than one reason.

"Do you want me to finish?" He asked suggestively.

Her eyes widened, "You did this on purpose!" She said.

"What on purpose?" He smirked.

_Oh shit, now what do I say?_

"You know…" She found herself mumbling.

"You dropped the coffee, and I assure you I was genuinely concerned Ace, it was you though, that leaned back and bit you lip"

Rory flushed a deep red as Logan leaned closer, "I knew you wanted me Ace"

"Your dreaming" She managed to get out.

His lips were inches from her as he whispered, "Do you want me to take off your sweater, and rub you some more?"

Rory swallowed as his knee slipped between her two legs and he kissed her pulse gently.

"Do you want me Ace?" he said, his voice husky.

She couldn't help it as her hands slid down his bare chest and his lips decended on hers. His kiss was again innocent enough. Just a little brush of their lips. It was her that was aroused though. It was her that bit down on his lip seeking entrence. It was her that pushed her tounge into his mouth and it was her that allowed him to do the same. All she could feel was the heat at the pit of her stomache and howone of hiswere trailing up and down her thigh. She felt his other hand play with the hem of her sweater. Her hands trailed down his water soaked back and hair. It was Logan though, that pulled his lips back and looked down at her. He ran a hand through his hair and Rory saw that for a second, he was just as surprised as she was about the events. She felt her chest rise and fall as Logan's eyes skimmed over her body.

A smirk finally rested on Logan's face.

"I knew you wanted me Ace"

Rory blinked, "No, No i don't." She managed to say.

"So if i kissed you again you would resist it?"

Rory didn't give a responce. She felt herself get mad, and as much as she wanted to blame him, she knew that she was mostly mad at herself for giving in.

Logan smirked, "Yeah i thought so, you don't have to say anything Ace, as much as you don't want to admit it, you know, as well as i do that our kisses are different.What we feel,What we do, they aren't the same things we feel or do with others."

Again, Rory gave no responce.

"Do you want me to leave Ace?" He asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He smirked, "Sure?"

She nodded again.

"Okay" He said raising his hands insurrendor as he walked towards the door.

"But Ace, this kiss...we can't blame on Alcohal...you know that right?" He said smirking his smirk.

Rory forced herself to nod once againand he smirked, "Night Ace" he whispered as he shut the door.

Rory swallowed hard. She normally was very good at sparing with Logan, but he had just touched her and god how she wanted his hands back on her. She knew that was why she hadn't said anything except nod at the end, she couldn't trust her voice. Rory pulled off her sweater and leaned into her bed in nothing but her bra and panties. She sighed as a thought hit her.

Should she just give in?

* * *

xx Sammiexx

* * *

Rory's outfit: http/ i2. albums /y8 /SammieK/ 19131013b9. jpg

http/ i2. / albums /y8/ SammieK/ 4053059b.jpg

Without the spaces of course, or you could just search Sin City Premire Alexis Bledel, on google...

* * *

**Review Responces:**

**NOTE: I was suppose to post this fic last night, but i couldn't because i didn't do the responces...so i hope you guys noe how much your reviews mean to me!**

Tasha  
Love this story. Just read the whole thing, and I'm dying for an update. I've just discovered that I'm totally addicted to Rogan stories. Can't get enough of them. And I love this one. Update soon PLEZE!

**_Responce: awww im glad you love it! And im so happy to hear that someone just read the whole thing ) YEAH! lol thanks for reading!_**

Iceprincess954  
interested to see what Finn is going to do...

**_Responce: yes aren't we all...lmao _**

Rogangirl39103  
please continue soon! I still love it!

**_Responce: im glad your still lovin it!_**

paulanka1  
more!

**_Responce: Here ya go! another chapter!_**

cancat90  
I really love this story, I love how Logan is so...well...Logan. Please update soon.

**_Responce: lmao yes we alll love Logan ) _**

Blue Rose4  
I love this chapter, they're finally getting somewhere. Though Logan wan a complete a$$, it's still better than nothing. I mean they're getting there.

**_Responce: lmao im happy your happy :D_**

GGluvr1987  
This chapter was so cute! I loved their little argument and I definitely agreed with Rory that she wanted a little more from his kisses! I liked this little thought of Rory's: Dress to Seduce Logan- Wait no! I think every girl would be thinking that. Awesome chapter and I can't wait to read more. Also, I'm glad that you look forward to my reviews, that makes me happy!

**_Responce: lol yes i think every gurl thinks like that on the show and off the show lmao Matts hott, its the simple truth rite :P lol. Thanks so much for the lengthy review! _**

CoCaCoLa29  
it was awesome the chapter! OMG Wednsdays episode rocked! the ball hitting chris in the head! HILARIOUS! Lucas should tell Whitey bout his heart. And poor brooke! she finds out she loves Lucas after she sleeps with Chris. That screwball has that effect on people His names Mikey! and hes a crazy maniac! lol UPDATE ASAP!

**_Responce: AHHH I noe i saw that! i saw Chris get hit and i started laughing my head off! i was like "OH MY FRIGGIN GOD" And then Nathan was like "thats the best thing u did all nite" and he smiled, so then _I _smiled. lol. and then when him and Haley were outside and they split and he called her and i was like"AWWW" lmao sry i get energetic when it comes to these to...lol...and then yehpoor Brooke (...thanks for readin!_**

sapphirestar11  
wow, i luv this story! plz, update soon.

**_Responce: I'm glad your loving it!_**

Nemi Jade  
Oh well I would gladly be Logan's flavour of the week.  
I just don'tunderstand Rory...she is just so...argh!

**_Responce: lol thats new, normally pplz are like Logan is so...argh! lol, im glad to here some orginal-ness. Dun wry she'll come around. It's LOGAN after all. lol wouldn't you? lol._**

Ninaaa  
I really love this story! I didn't think this chapter sucked...oh no...:D It was a great chap and I can't wait for the next one!

**_Responce: im glad you enjoyed the chapter! _**

ess3sandra  
It´s good that Rory says no to beeing the "flawour of the week", but I really want them together!  
sorry that I haven´t reviewd before but I have read all chapters and they are GOD, REALLY! I wonder how mutch Logan can push her before she will kiss him back, and give us a link that we can see the dress that you have thougt for Rory  
thanks for all the updates

**_Responce: i think i got her to kiss him and a link for that dress ) dun wry about not reviewing, the point is you did now rite? lol thanks! anyways i hope you like this chapter!_**

FairyGirl07  
Grr... short chapter. lol. I liked it though. What is Rory going to do when she gets to the apartment thingy? Arr... this is getting more... twisting... lol Update Soon!

**_Responce: lol im glad you ...enjoying it ) lol._**

Lossenial  
so it seems, just as everyone else, that i too have fallen under the spell that this story has cast upon so many dedicated reader (this was the first time i saw the story, it looked interesting). please update soon!  
cheers!

**_Responce:awwwwww lol thats so swweeet...youve fallen under my storys 'spell' aww no ones ever said dat before...awwz thanks so much!i hope you enjoy it!_**

Christmasisin25Days!  
NO! Don't stop! I love this story! Do you know where you're heading w/ this story? I think you should make them split for a few months and then have them meet up at some party thing and then Logan makes a move on her again. Then they live happily ever after. The end. Keep updating! And soon! I love this story! heart gushLogansigh

**_Responce: i do actually have an idea and it does involve a split but shhhhh pretend i didnt tell ya! lol _**

yasmin  
can't wait for the switch (rory pursuing logan)! pls say you'll update really SOON...

**_Responce: yes i noe rite! i cant wait to write Rory like that..._**

Angel1178  
Hey Sammie! 1. Loved this chapter! Logan is such an idiot, and such a guy, you can't just kiss a girl and make everything go away, it doesn't work that way! 2. LOL I picture Journey sometimes when I write Rogan fics too! 3. LMAO! 4. I am still having writers block I'm just not sure what to do with it now, if you have any ideas email me!  
luv ya sis!  
Amber

**_Responce: hey once again thanks for beta-ing. 1. awww thanks for agreeing...lol i noe rite logans bein a bumbum! 2. yeh im glad im not crazy...lol...3. :P 4. i did email u sweets, send it to me okay? ill beta!_**

**_luv ya sis_**

green-eyed-girl  
You are killing me here! i was very hopeful that the blue and black gala would be in this chapter! i can't wait for more! are you going to make logan jealous? cause who doesn't love a jealous logan, it would make logan profess his feelings/love for rory! ya! but u make the decisions because you are the author of this amazing story!

**_Responce: aww im sry and i didnt even give it to you here...ill try for the next chapter, and if not in that one for SURE on the one after that okay? im sooo sry! ( aww. Im gonna make Logan and RORY jealous, dun wry youll love it i hope thanks sooooo much sweetie!_**

CarlitaAnne  
Omg, I hope you write another chapter that is even as remotely good as the short towel one was. That was...hot! I loved it! More tension!

**_Responce: lol okay ill try to get you something like that...maybe in the next chapter okay...tension...hmm i can do tension.._**

Michelle  
great story ...keep going

can't wait to read more

**_Responce:thankkks so muuuch!_**

Americasweetie  
That was really good I enjoyed and I can't wait for more! Keep it up!

**_Responce: thanks so much!_**

Aznangel4eva  
Interesting as in good. lol I hope you make the next update a little longer. And yes I do read your replies to our reviews so I would like you to continue.

**_Responce: lol good to noe! ohh i dun noe if you think this chapter is long enough! ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10 Between Girls I

**Attention: I updated two chapters...but neither one has Logan in it...i know i'm very sorry and i promise that chapter 12 will have Logan and Rory scenes..but these two chapters needed to be done so questions/concerns/doubts are answered for not only Rory but You guys to...so please ask any other questions that you have...and i hope this is okay and that you guys will still review...i'm really sorry everyone!**

**xxSammiexx**

**ohhh and can someones PLEASE explain to little ol' Slow me what C2 Communities are...cause im sooo lost...lmao hangs head in shame**

Also, a common question was when are the roles changing? well we're working up to that...that's why Stephanie is very important right now...

* * *

**Chapter 10- Between Girls I**

Rory woke up around noon the next day. A few things sprang through her head. 1, she could smell coffee and found a fresh cup on her end table, along with a note. 2. The house was quiet as hell. Not a pin drop of noise. 3. She was warm, which was weird because she remembered falling asleep cold in her underwear. Rory looked around her bed. Logan's blanket was placed over hers making her feel all cozy and warm. She pushed off the blankets as she slipped on her fluffy pink robe. She took a sip of her coffee as she read the note.

_Ace, _

_Your beautiful when you sleep…did you know that? _

_It's about half an hour till noon now and I'm leaving with Colin and Finn to prep for this evenings events. I'll be home around 6 to get ready. Stephanie called and told me to tell you that she was popping in around 3 to make sure your outfit fits the 'dressed to seduce' thing she told you about. I'm very interested to see what you're wearing tonight Ace… _

_- Logan _

Rory shivered. It was weird, even through a note he could make her feel uncomfortable. She pushed the thought away as she thought about her friend Stephanie. She knew Stephanie, and if she was 'popping in' it probably meant they were going to get ready together. It wasn't a surprise, her and Logan's dorm was fairly big and was often used by the gang for mini parties, eating in, movie nights and getting ready. Some times even the boys came down here to get ready. She was right about Stephanie though, she got a call from her about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Steph"

"Hey Rory!" She said cheerfully.

"So you're coming over?" Rory said.

"Yeah with Rose, but she's coming a little later" Steph said, referring to their friend Rosemary, and Finn's most common lady friend.

"Okay, you supply most of the make up, I'll supply the house and Rose can bring Coffee?" Rory said hopefully.

Stephanie laughed, "Ror, this coffee addiction is going to kill you"

"No way, nothing that good could kill someone!" Rory said in a serious voice that caused her friend to laugh again.

"Okay, Okay, so anyways I loved the dress you picked out"

"What? You haven't seen it"

"Yes but I spoke to Logan, who told me what store name was on the bag, I called the place you shopped at and asked what was purchased under a Rory Gilmore. I then asked the lady, after flashing around the old Anderson last name, if she could email me a picture of the outfit. Its cute, it'll work for tonight"

Rory rolled her eyes at the trouble her friend had gone through, "You know you could have just waited till you got here to see it"

"I know, but I love hearing people squirm when they hear my last name" Steph said, an evil tint to her voice.

Rory rolled her eyes again, "Stephanie, I have no trouble believing you and Logan are friends"

"About Logan" Steph said, suddenly sobering up, "You guys bitching again?"

"What?" Rory said surprised.

"When I told him to wake you up, he refused to, which is a lot coming from him since he normally doesn't hesitate"

"Oh, right well we sort of are...um it's a long story"

"Come on Rory! I'm driving and bored, fill me in"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!" Rory said before launching in on everything that had happened since her and Dean's break up, carefully leaving out the cheating part. When she finally finished Steph said, "Finally"

Rory blushed, "Sorry, I warned you it was a big bore"

"No, No, Ror" Steph said quickly, "I mean finally the two of you are beginning to fall for each other _and _allowing the other person to know about it"

Rory bit her lip, she knew Steph was right, after years her and Logan were finally admitting their feelings. Well at least she thought Logan was admitting it, when she thought about she never really got any signs that he had something for her till now, maybe he was doing this to help her get over Dean? Rory's eyes widened as the thought raced through her mind. Besides their very intoxicated first kiss, Logan and she had never had anything happen between each other in the 5 years they had known each other.

"Ror?" Steph asked when Rory became silent for a few minutes.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Stephanie let out a laugh that surprised Rory, "Yes Rory Gilmore, I think your roommate has it good for you"

"But he's never done anything! He's never acted like anything other than a friend, if you exclude the kiss at his parents' beach house and well the last two days"

"Are you blind?" Stephanie asked her voice louder than usual.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I asked if you were blind? Are you deaf too?" Stephanie demanded.

"No! Steph!" Rory complained.

"Rory I assure you, Logan has it good for you, you remember the times when Dean would come out with us? Do you remember how rude Logan was to him, and how Logan always was trying to grab your hand or touch you? Even with your boyfriend right there?"

Rory sighed, "He doesn't like Dean, he was trying to make him jealous of our friendship...its worked by the way, Dean didn't 'approve' of my friendship with Logan"

Stephanie laughed, "It was more like Logan was jealous of your relationship with Dean and didn't approve of that either"

"I don't know Steph" Rory said softly.

"Rory" Stephanie said her voice calmer, "Trust me, Logan is crazy about you, and he has been for awhile. When you guys met, do you remember the intense stares, the subtle flirting, the full out flirting and then the subtle flirting that slowly changed to just a 'friendship' after you and Dean got back together and Logan began to value your friendship more? Then you guys kind of kept everything very subtle, when you and Dean broke up _again" _Rory cringed at the memory as Stephanie spoke, " You became a bit more obvious, but Logan hid it...its not really that complicated...it may look that way for you two, but for the rest of us, we saw it coming...for a long time Hun" Steph said, "The two of you always carried a torch for the other, and normally it was at the worst times, but finally your both free and available"

Rory bit her lip, "I can't do casual relationships, and I can't take an unsteady commitment that could risk me getting cheated on again Steph"

"AGAIN?" Steph said surprised.

"Oh Shit" Rory mumbled.

"Oh Shit! Rory is that all you have to say! Is that why Dean and you broke up? Was it because he cheated on you? Which bitch do I need to bitch slap?" Stephanie demanded.

Rory sighed her eyes becoming watery. She had done a really good job of ignoring all thoughts of Dean. She was hoping to keep that up.

"Steph-"

"No Rory, you're going to tell me, I can't believe you'd even consider not telling me! We've been friends for more than 5 years! And you need to get it out!"

"Steph, I was going to say I can't do this over the phone. Your right, I need to tell someone other than my Mom and Lane. God Steph" She said as tears began to fall down her face, "I really wish you were here, do you think you could hurry over?"

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Rory looked up confused. She walked to the main door and there stood Stephanie Anderson, Cell phone still to her ear.

"Changed my destination to your house as soon as you filled me in on everything that happened" She said smiling sadly.

Rory wrapped her arms around her friend, "Thank you so much Steph" She mumbled into the girls massive curls of hair.

* * *

I'm so sorry, I know, there isn't any Rogan in here...and there isn't in the next chapter either...until the end, But I assure you Chapter 12 will 100 have Logan AND Rory in it. But I did write Chapter 11 as well...so press the arrow button and go read the next chapter as well...A lot of questions/concerns/doubts for not only you readers, but for Rory as well, will be answered in the next...that's the only reason Logan wasn't mentioned. Okay here are your Review Responses: Note, i actually had these two chapters done for about 3 days, it was these reviews that took so long...lol **

* * *

****Responses for Reviews:**

Chelsea71490  
great story... please countinue

**_Responce: lol thanks so much! I will!_**

KraziKimmie  


My favorite line: "Care to followthat drop of water Ace?" Oh God, if she doesn't I certainly would love to take the job! LOL! Seriously, loved every bit of it! That scene in her room, hmm… thoroughly enjoyed that! Thought you wrote it quite well with having everything but smuttiness, that's a fine line and you skimmed pretty close without actually crossing. Great job on that, not that I would've mind if it'd been crossed! I said it before and I'll say it again, although I'm sure it wasn't with these words, but this chappy was gorgeous, thanks for the image of half naked wet Logan by the way! And no, that was not meant to sound as dirty as it came out! ;) One of my fav images, actually I think it is my favorite image! Please please please update soon and save us from the torturous wait! Definitely can't wait to see more!

**_Responce: Thank you so much for saying that i bordered that line well...i can't write smut, but i like to think i can get close to it...though you may get a smut chapter written by a friend of mine in the far future...since i dun plan to make Rory and Logan intimate to soon...don't worry about thinking baout a half naked wet logan...trust me i was to...Matt is HAWT! lol. _**

cancat90  


I think that Rory should resist a little longer because, where's the fun when everyone get's along and everything is going smoothly. I love that Rory and Logan are best friends. Please update soon.

**_Responce: lol im glad i have someone thinking the same way i am...im not saying things aren't going to progress, but its so much more funner writing angst...lol_**

sapphirestar11  


wow. though i do luv this story, i think the rating might be slightly off. update soon plz.

**_Responce: lol yes i think it is, thank you for telling me though...this is my first posted fic here so i wasn't sure about the ratings, i changed it to 'T'_**

frackandbonechick  


WOW! Talk about HOT! H O T T ! lol

This chapter was fantastic... i loved it.

I can't say much more but please please please update soon...

Cheers  
Michelle

**_Responce: lol thanks so much michelle...lmao im glad you enjoyed it _**

Winny Foster  


You better update this story! I love it, love it love it!

**_Responce: lol i'm glad your lovin it )_**

sandra alexis  


oh man i wanted this! please write iam dying

**_Responce: lol don't die! here read these two chapters!_**

sandra  


Yeah, you updated. I know you made them kiss, but I meant, that she will Really kiss him back P

Anyhow, I´m rubbing mu hand together because I´m so glad I can read you´r story )  
the part when he grabbed her arm when he sad that she were his date, we like )

**_Responce:lol im glad your likin this, don't wry hot passionate kisses from Rory are coming )_**

riotgirllina  


oh my

love the story

update soon!

**_Responce: thanks!_**

Festis7  


yes she should!

This fic gets better and better.

**_Responce: lol awww thanks so much!_**

fallingforGGguys  


Please make her give in! I hate all the suspense and the so close to being extremely intimate moments. This chapter was AWESOME though! Don't stop!

**_Responce: lol don't worry more and more Rogan to come! im glad i got you all on your toes!_**

blueyed18  


sigh Great chapter! I can't wait until she really does just give in. That'll make my day. :)

**_Responce: she will soon!_**

mal  


LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT! i think you hit logans ego to the nail its very well written!update!

**_Responce: Thats actually a great compliment...ive only seen a few GG eps, so if i've hit his ego perfectly...im glad..thanks Mal!_**

Michelle  


Great chapter ..can't wait to see what happens next!

**_Responce: Thanks for reading!_**

GilmoreGirl1483  


Your story is amazing! PLEASE update soon!

**_Responce: Thanks soooo much!_**

reader  


YES she should she should surpise him and give in! update soon!

**_Responce: lol thanks for your opinion..._**

Blue Rose4  


Yay, you updated. I love Rogan, well Tristan too but right not Logan anyway, I'm mumbling.

**_Responce: lol its okay i do that to! thanks for readin!_**

tinksy  


this is a great fic just the right amount of everything.  
i love the way he pushes her just enough to make her think about the way things should be. i think if you had logan back off a little and make rory start to make the advances on him, make it her idea and show how she really does want him but let him cool things down on his end making rory decide she really wants the relationship to progress. maybe he could be all non-chalant at the party and when they get home be all like night ace it was fun and shut his bedroom door and her have a questioning confused look/response and then have her make a gentle move after entering his room? just a thought.

**_Responce: lol im glad you like it, dun worry we're working up to that part...when Rory makes moves on our beloved Logan :) i like that idea, but i actually already havae plans...your kinda two hours late...lol...but no don't worry that shall happen...come on this is Logan and his friends! This isn't the only party your going to get! lmao...so maybe later on okay?_**

Americasweetie  


Ahh no! I thought something was going to happen! Rory needs to give in! Aww this story is so cute!

as

**_Responce: thanks so muuuuuch!_**

CoCaCoLa29  


yes the haley part was great! the new epi is on tonight and i obviously didnt see it (duh!) well it will be great! now back to the story... will the next chapter be the Black and Blue Gala? i hope it is And you need a jealous logan! JEALOUS LOGANS ROCK MY SOX! lol when will the roles like change? ya know how logans being all forward and rory stubborn. itll e kool if the roles chaged up a bit or something. BUT ur the author so UPDATE ASAP!

**_Responce: We're workin up to the role changing...thats why stephanie is very much needed right now...OTH Rocks! I missed the last ep! wat happeened?_**

HPHGKCroar  


Update Soon!

**_Responce: Okie dokes!_**

broadway89  


OMG OMG OMG OMG, i love this chapter, update soon! It was so good. You're an amazing writer.

**_Responce: aww thanks soooo much!_**

GGluvr1987  


WOW! That was so awesome I don't even know where to begin! Well, let's see... The whole coffee spill scene was one of the best things I have read in a while. I think my fav line of this chapter is "Do you want me Ace?" Sure, it's a fairly simple line, but the way I imagine him saying it makes it great! Well, awesome job and I can't wait to read more!

**_Responce: aww thanks for quotingg! lol yes i can picture logan saying that, i do that sometimes...lmao sometimes i do it for my fic and then sometimes just to hear his voice in my head...lol i noe im weirdddd...lmao_**

FairyGirl07  


O so happy you updated! I really like this story. But grr.. when is Ror going to give in and admit she has feelings for Logan? Really liked this chapter hope you update soon!

**_Responce: thanks so much for reading! _**

Aznangel4eva  


Nice way to get Rory to forgive Logan after their little argument in the parking lot.

This chapter was long enough. )

**_Responce: I'm glad you liked it!_**

citygrl  
well of course she should just give in! and not regret it either! just scream at logan that she wants a commitment and see where that gets her!

**_Responce: lmao i can see that_**

**"LOGAN DAMMIT I WANT YOU!" Screamed Rory.**

**"Okay" Logan replied pulling her into a passionate kiss.**

**_lol hmmm we'll seee lmao :)_**


	11. Chapter 11 Between Girls II

**Chapter 11 - Between Girls II**

Stephanie and Rory sat on the couch with their third tub of Ben and Jerry in-between them, and spoons in their hands. Rory had spent the last 3 hours talking to Stephanie about her and Dean's relationship, and a more detailed explanation of how Logan had been treating her for the past few days. Rory finally finished getting everything off her chest to find Stephanie with tears in her eyes. Stephanie had pushed away the ice cream and brought Rory into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I could have called when Colin told me you and Deanass broke up! I just never really had the opportunity and I figured, according to Logan and Colin, that it was a mutual decision because of distance. I'm such a bad friend, I'm so sorry Rory!" Stephanie said to her.

"Its okay Steph, I'm glad your here now. I needed to get all that off my chest."

"Anytime Rory! I'm serious, even if it's as simple as your hair dresser messing up, you call me! I'm going to be the best girl friend ever!" Stephanie said in a determined voice.

Rory smiled despite the situation, "You already are Steph, don't worry"

The girls smiled through their dampened eyes. They were silent for a few seconds before Stephanie spoke.

"Rory, I think I need to say something"

"What?" Rory asked.

"Logan, if he commits to you, he won't cheat on you. He won't break his word, you should know that"

"Steph, I know, 100 percent that as a friend I can always count on his word...but as a girlfriend? I'm not so sure" She said biting her lower lip.

Stephanie nodded at their dispute, "We're more alike than you think Ror, I'm having the same problem with Colin. Colin and I are doing this casual relationship thing...the thing is, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's not enough for me. I want Colin all to myself, but if I ask him that, and he says no, I don't think we can go back to a casual relationship _or _even just a friendship"

"So your saying, Logan and I shouldn't do casual if I want more than that?"

Stephanie nodded, "Trust me, I'm learning the hard way"

"Steph, if you want, I'll talk to Colin...ask him about what he wants out of all of this" Rory said softly.

Stephanie's eyes brightened, "Yeah! That would be awesome!"

Rory smiled, "I'll talk to him tonight"

"Oh my god!" Both girls said after a second as their eyes flew to the clock on the wall.

"It's 3...you were only planning on coming around 3...that's fine...we're good..." Rory said letting out a sigh of relief.

Steph grinned, "I thought it was 6, I was afraid we wouldn't be ready on time"

Rory laughed, "That sounds a bit pathetic don't you think?"

"Completely Pathetic, but we're going after our men tonight...so we need to look good" Stephanie said and then caught a look in Rory's eye, "Right?"

Rory sighed, "Steph, Dean and I just ended things, do you think its right to jump into a relationship like this?"

"Rory, it's not like you just met Logan!" Stephanie said, upset that they had returned to square one again.

"I know...it's just that, well what if I'm just using the thought of Logan to get over Dean" Rory said nervously.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Stephanie asked,

Rory nodded,

"What would you say if I told you, that I could assure you that your feelings for Logan are real and mutual?" Stephanie asked seriously, "That I was willing to bet my trust fund"

Rory's eyes widened, Stephanie was serious, but she needed to know why, "I'd say why" She replied.

Steph sighed, "Never the easy way huh? Well what can I expect you're a reporter..." She said with a slight smile, "You wanna know why Rory? Why I'd bet my entire Trust Fund...because I see the way you look at him, the way he looks as you, I see that you care for Logan in a different way than you care for Finn and Colin. How come those two are called your 'brothers' but not Logan? Because Logan couldn't be a brother to you if you liked him...that would be wrong! Because when you were in the hospital, after you passed out a few years ago, Logan refused to leave the hospital. Because when he got mad drunk at that party you were the only one that cared enough to stick with him the entire night. Because Logan asked you, out of all people, to go to New York City with him when he was job shadowing his dad and the fact that you went! Because you knew, all along that you cared about him. There's a line between Friendship Love and Romantic Love Hun, and you crossed that line a long time ago, and Logan crossed it with you" Stephanie said.

Rory exhaled, "Can I really be falling for Logan Huntzberger?" She mumbled.

"Of course not Hun" Steph said smiling, "You already fell"

"But I just broke up with Dean-" Rory suddenly protested.

"A boyfriend you rarely saw and a relationship that was fading away." Steph said dismissing the thought immediately.

Rory sighed and her eyes found their way to the clock.

"Oh shit Steph, its 3:30, get up, did you bring your dress?"

"It's in my car...I'll go get it, along with the supplies" She said grinning. The two girls stood and Rory hugged Steph again.

"Thanks Steph, for everything"

"Anytime Lovey Dovey" Steph said grinning as she walked to the door.

"Uh Steph" Rory quickly said.

"Yeah?" Steph said turning.

"Let's not tell Logan or anyone about _why _Dean and I broke up? I hate Dean and all, but I don't want Logan to kill him" Rory said.

Steph bit her lip, "Okay if your sure"

"I am"

"Then my lips are sealed" She said as she swung open the door and Logan, who had been leaning against the door, fell right in.

"Logan Huntzberger! Were you eavesdropping?" Stephanie said accusingly scared of what, and how much he had overheard.

Logan looked at Rory, his face emotionless, "Yeah and I'm glad I did"

* * *

**Yes, i did in leave you at that...but i figured i needed to leave it at a cliffy if i wanted u to review for these last 2 chapters because im sure i got some upset readers since Logan and Rory didn't have scenes these past 2 chapters...so this is it...lol till next time everyone!**

**reviewwwww!**

**Sammie**


	12. Chapter 12 Unspoken Words

Last time on A Pending Romance:

_"Uh Steph" Rory quickly said. _

_"Yeah?" Steph said turning. _

_"Let's not tell Logan or anyone about why Dean and I broke up? I hate Dean and all, but I don't want Logan to kill him" Rory said. _

_Steph bit her lip, "Okay if your sure" _

_"I am" _

_"Then my lips are sealed" She said as she swung open the door and Logan, who had been leaning against the door, fell right in. _

_" Logan Huntzberger! Were you eavesdropping?" Stephanie said accusingly scared of what, and how much he had overheard. _

_Logan looked at Rory, "Yeah and I'm glad I did" _

**Chapter 12 – Unspoken Words **

Logan's eyes burned into Rory's as they held each others gaze. Rory was afraid to look away because in her mind, that would show him she had something to hide. Which she did.

" Logan" Stephanie said, she was standing write behind him, but she sounded light years away. All he could concentrate on was Rory, and how she was hiding something from him.

" Logan" Stephanie repeated. Stephanie knew that Rory would break under Logan's hard gaze, and was determined to switch his attention. But Logan had another plan.

"I can't believe you" He said, "After all the time we're know each other, you think I wouldn't care about you?"

Rory's eyes widened, she then automatically shut her eyes, refusing to hear him, to see him. She wanted to go back in time and tell Stephanie she didn't want to meet her three closes guy friends, tell her she had plans that night and couldn't go to the pub.

"Rory!" Logan shouted, trying to get her attention. How could she keep how she felt about him a secret for that long? Doesn't she know that he cares for her?

"I'm sorry" She whispered finally, knowing very well that she couldn't go back in time, all she could do was handle the current situation and hope for the least amount of heartache to come out of it.

"Then tell me the truth"

"About what Logan!" Stephanie interrupted, "She doesn't need to give you a 411 on everything okay!"

"Rory, look I promise I won't kill Dean" Logan's said, ignoring Stephanie, "But I don't appreciate you lying to me!"

Rory exhaled and exchanged glances with Stephanie. _So that's all he heard! _She thought.

"Dammit Rory!" Logan said, "What don't you trust me enough? Was 5 years of friendship not enough before you can share secrets like that with each other? What did you have to know me for 6 years like you've known Stephanie before you could trust me? Is that it?"

Rory shook her head and looked away, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Logan, Logan" Stephanie whispered to Logan, although Rory could hear everything, "Look we have an LDB event in almost two hours, can you get off Rory's back for a bit? It's her business Logan, just give her time to open up"

Logan looked like he was considering it and finally spoke, "I'll let this slip for now, but we're not done Rory." He said, his deep brown eyes darker with anger.

Rory watched as Logan walked into his bedroom and jumped as he slammed the door shut. Stephanie quickly pushed Rory into her own room and closed the door just as Rory fell on the floor next to her bed.

"God Steph, I thought he heard-"

"Shhh I know" Steph said comfortingly.

"I should have just told him, I was just so shocked and so scared that he had heard everything that-"

"I know, just talk to him tomorrow okay?"

"I don't like that he's mad at me" Rory said biting her lip.

"I know, but you know how loyalty works with Logan. Especially for you. I mean we all expect our friends to be loyal to us, but Logan more than others. I figure its because he is extremely loyal to all of us and expects the same treatment. But even more so with you. And it has a lot to do with the feelings he has for you Rory. He trusts you more than the rest of us, and he loves you more than the rest of us. He doesn't like being lied to"

Rory nodded, "Yeah I know, I would have said something outside, its just that I thought…I was so confused..."

"I know, look just ignore it for now, maybe you can talk to him tonight, I'm going down to grab my stuff" Stephanie said.

Rory nodded as Stephanie left, she knew Logan wouldn't be his usual self tonight. Or rather maybe he would. He'd probably drink a lot and push himself onto a lot of girls tonight. He knew she didn't like it, and he'll probably do it to watch her glumly face all night.

_But that's what you wanted right? You wanted him to stop making moves on you...right?_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Logan stood in front of his mirror after his quick cold shower. All he could think about all day was Rory...and when he finally came home to her she was is the middle of telling Stephanie to lie to him...to not tell him why Rory and her ex-boyfriend broke up. An idea suddenly came to Logan as he glanced at his watch. 4:10. He had time. Logan quickly slipped on a pair of jeans that Rory had once insisted he buy and a plain blue sweater. He slipped on some shoes, grabbed his keys, wallet and cell and slipped out of the dorm without Rory hearing him. He waited patiently outside the elevator and when it opened a bubbly Stephanie and Rosemary stood on the other side. Rosemary said a cheery hello and Stephanie asked where he was going. Both went unanswered as he slipped into the elevator as they slipped out. He only felt like talking to one person right now.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hey Ror?" Stephanie called as her and Rosemary entered Rory and Logan's common room.

"In here" She called back softly.

The two entered Rory's bedroom.

"Hey Ror!" Rosemary said.

"Hey Rose" Rory said smiling,

"Steph said something happened, that its a long story and that I'm not to ask any questions" Rosemary said.

"Rose!" Stephanie said.

"So i won't!" Rosemary said, more to Stephanie than to Rory, "But i will give you this" She said pulling out a flask and three little shot glasses out of her purse.

"I can totally see how you're with Finn" Rory said with a small smirk.

"Shut up" Rosemary said with a smile as she filled all three shots up.

"To a night of no worries!" She said as the three raised their glasses.

"I'll drink to that" Rory said.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

Logan got out of his car and walked up to the door. Anger was running all through him but he refrained himself from kicking down the front door.

Rory would be proud.

The door opened and Logan put on a smile for the lady, "Hey, can I speak to Dean for a minute?"

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _

Rory couldn't help but begin to have a good time as the three of them got ready. They had music blasting and showers running. In nothing but their robes the girls took turns doing each others hair and makeup.

"Gosh Ror, your eyes are stunning you know that?" Rosemary said as she put eye liner on Rory, "It's a one of a kind shade of blue!"

Steph laughed, "Even her eye colour matches the event!"

It was really a funny joke, but with the alcohol getting to them the girls laughed.

Suddenly Rory sobered up, "Oh my god, Logan's going to think I don't even care about what happened tonight with all this laughing"

Rosemary and Stephanie laughed, "I know he eavesdrops well but he can't when left!"

"He left?" Rory said confused.

"Yeah, I guess he must have forgot to get something cause he had his keys and everything" Rosemary said.

"Oh" Rory said.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sure, let me go grab him" The lady said smiling.

In seconds Dean appeared, his pathetic smile got wiped off his face as he saw Logan"

"Hey Dean, I need to talk to you for a minute, come out here" Logan said looking Dean in the eye.

Dean silently followed instructions and as soon as the door was shut Logan pushed Dean's body up against the side of the house.

"Hey man! What the fuck!" Dean yelled.

"Shhh wouldn't want that pretty lady to hear would we?" Logan said tightening the grasp around Dean's neck.

"Okay" Dean said hoarsely.

"Now I'm going to ask you just once, and your going to tell me the truth. What the fuck did you do to Rory?" Logan said through clenched teeth.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rory spinned elegantly in the room as Stephanie and Rosemary looked on laughing, "You look gorgeous, the blue looks good on you"

"Thank you" She said, "You guys look great to"

Rosemary wore a spaghetti strap black dress with virtually no back. It had blue sequin patterns all down the dress. Stephanie wore a strapless black dress with a blue hem. She also had a blue sheer shawl around her neck.

"We're beautiful!" Rosemary said spinning.

"That sounds so shallow" Rory said giggling.

"It's the truth" They heard a voice from the front and turned.

"Hey Colin, Finn" Rory said.

"Hey love" Finn said smiling, "You guys wouldn't happen to know where Logan is would you?"

"No he left without a word" Rosemary said.

Finn watched as Rory's face dropped but Colin beat him to the question.

"Did something happen between you two?" Colin asked.

"Yes" Rosemary answered dutifully, "But it's a long story and we're not suppose to ask questions, only Stephy knows"

Colin and Stephanie exchanged glances and she mouthed 'later' to him.

"So girls its, uh, 6:30" Finn said.

"Already" Steph said

"And he's not back yet?" Rory said in a worried voice.

"He'll make it back, but Rosemary and me need to get going love, are you ready Rose?"

"Yes Finney…" Rose said and hugged Rory goodbye.

"See you everyone! Take care Ror!"

"We should bounce to" Steph said, "Unless you want us to stay till he gets here…"

"No" She mumbled, "Go"

Steph gave her a hug, "Call me"

"I will"

Rory looked at her cell phone as soon as she heard the front door close. Should she call Logan?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Look-"

"No you look!" Logan hissed, "I will find out either way, and i will come and beat the shit out of you. But i'll spare you if you talk, NOW"

"It was a failing relationship to start with" Dean said choking on Logan's grip.

"Dammit Dean, I don't have time for you shit"

"I...cheated on her"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rory decided she wasn't going to call him. It was two scary. She wasn't sure how she was suppose to deal with this. She knew he wasn't going to talk to her. But was it really her fault? Did she really owe Logan that much? Rory sighed as she moved to the common room. She sat as elegantly as she could on the couch and flipped on the TV. It would be much easier to leave without Logan, but he had the invitation, so that left her waiting for him. Rory let out a soft yawn as she began watching a old rerun of Friends.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Logan stepped back surprised as Dean began rubbing his sore neck.

A moment of silence over came the two and then Logan slammed Dean against the house again, punching his nose and jaw, causing Dean to fall to the ground.

"You cheated on her?" Logan yelled and then lowered his voice in an almost lethal whisper as he said, "Do you have any idea how lucky you were to have her?"

"Look-" Another Kick.

"Fuck guy that hurts!" Dean screamed,

"Good" Logan said, "I'm surprised you haven't thrown a punch on me"

"Why? So you can have your fathers goons come after me?" Dean spat.

Logan let out a cold laugh. "My fathers goons? More like my own. My father is to legal to have goons"

"Duly Noted" Kick Kick, "Fuck" Dean muttered.

"Now you listen to me, I want you to stay the hell away from Rory? Understood? I don't want you hurting her. She doesn't need an apology or anything...I will find out if you see her or talk to her." Logan lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't underestimate me, I'm a Huntzberger"

With one more swift kick Logan turned and began walking towards his car.

"What happened to sparing me?" Dean muttered pathetically,

"I lied" Logan said as he gave Dean a hard look, "Just like you did to Rory"

Logan got into his car and sped away. His anger wasn't gone, and it wasn't only directed at Dean. It was directed to Rory. He couldn't believe she would hide something like this from him, didn't she know that he cared for her? That all he wanted was for her to be happy? Did she not trust him? Did their friendship mean nothing to her? Logan glanced at the clock. 6:30. An hour to get home, 15 minutes to shower, 30 to get ready and then 15 to get there with Rory. Rory. Anger raced through him. How dare she lie to him? Logan decided in that very spot that he wasn't going to talk to her. He didn't know a Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Click Next, Cause guess what, i updated twice:) yeah i know you loooove me. lmao. 


	13. Chapter 13 Broken Hearts

**Happy Christmas Eve Everyone! Concider the double update as a Christmas Gift from yours truely...i just want to thank you all for reading, and i hope not to dampen anyones mood with this chapter...just cause its your gift doesn't mean your going to be thrilled with the events of the chapter...there is a lot of heart ache involved but i didput a few lines in here in there that express their feelings for each other...Anyways...please Read and Review...**

**This is the beginning of Rory presuing Logan...as so many of you wanted... ) **

**OH and i hope you guys enjoyed Dean getting beat up! I purposefully didn't allow him to hit Logan back cause i wanted Dean to look pathetic and well..Dean-ish...lmao lol...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Broken Hearts**

Logan entered the dorm to find Rory watching TV. As soon as he shut the door she stood up and turned to look at him. His eyes skimmed over her as he swallowed, feelings his heart beat harder. He had never hated and loved someone as much as he did Rory. That's what made her lying to him so hard. He expected her, of all people, to always tell him the truth. She had never been one to lie to him before. He never thought she was one to keep something like that. A part of him knew he should be embracing her, telling her he was sorry for the pain she was going through, but the other part knew that he was bad. She should know by now that trust and loyalty were big for him, and she had gone against both. And until he got over that, _if _he got over that, maybe then he could console her. Logan looked back at her eyes and held her gaze. She dropped the gaze quickly and looked down.

"Logan, I'm sorry-"

"Give me about 45 minutes and we can leave" He said harshly as he walked towards his room. He knew it was mean, he knew it hurt her, but it hurt him too. He was about to slam shut his door when her hand grabbed his arm and he turned on impulse.

"Logan could we talk-"b

"You had your chance to talk Rory" He watched her flinch at the sound of her name from his lips, "You didn't take it when I asked you why you broke up a few days ago, and you didn't take it today."

"Logan wait-"she said and he heard her voice break.

"No Rory, we're going to be late, and I don't want to leave other people waiting for us" He snatched back his hand and went back into his room.

Rory felt her eyes mist up. She didn't like it when they fought. She blinked back tears though, she didn't feel like redoing all her make up and she didn't want Logan to see her like that. She took a seat in front of the TV as she waited for Logan to emerge from his room.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Three words that summarized her car ride with Logan, Quiet, Tension-filled, and Painful. Rory had tried more than once to say something, but he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to talk. A part of Rory was mad. It wasn't his business to start with, why should he be so damn pissed. But the other part was sad. She knew she should have told Logan, but she really didn't want him to know. Maybe it was because she didn't want Logan to beat Dean up, or maybe because she didn't want Logan to feel like he was suppose to care for her. Either way she didn't tell him.

_You made your bed, now you have to sleep on It Gilmore. _She could almost hear Paris in her ear. _Easy for you to say Geller, you're happily married to the man you love…_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Logan and Rory pulled up to the mansion that was hosting the Black and Blue Gala. He locked the car and began walking towards the door without waiting for Rory. He handed the invitation over to the Door man and walked in knowing very well that Rory was right behind him. He shrugged of his coat and handed it to the maid at the same time Rory did. Their hands grazed each other but he pulled back quickly.

Suddenly a chirpy voice appeared. "Logan, you're finally here!" Whitney said smiling and then turned to Rory, "Hey"

"Hi" Rory said dully.

"Mind if I steal your date?" She said with an innocent smile.

"She doesn't mind" Logan interrupted as he slipped his arm around Whitney and walked off with her.

_Wow _Rory thought as she watched the two walk off, _so this is what it feels like to be broken into 100 pieces. _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Logan spent the next half in hour with Whitney in his arms. She was just fishing for compliments which he complied to.

"But this dress makes me look fat" She said pouting slightly.

Logan smiled against his mood, "You look sexy Whitney, and you know that"

She giggled, "Well if you say so"

Logan smiled, "I say so"

Don't be fooled, this is how he normally was, smiling and giving away cheap compliments, all the while thinking about Rory. He couldn't help but look at her. She was wallowing in her own way at the bar, a champagne flute in her hand. She turned for a second, placing her back against the bar edge to look out at the people. Their eyes met. He gave her a look before turning his head towards Whitney and placing a quick hard kiss on her lips. She said something after he broke the kiss but he wasn't listening. He did turn to find Rory quickly turning away, and even from this distance, he could see her tears.

_I don't care if I'm causing her pain. She started this. She deserves it for lying. _He repeated in his head. The funny thing is, he had a weird feeling that he was convincing himself.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Rory felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Logan make out with Whitney. She knew very well that he had done it on purpose. Rory sniffed and heard a voice say,

"You okay Rory?"

Rory looked up to find Marty on the other side of the bar.

"Hey Marty" She said with half a smile, "Yeah I'm okay"

"Who was it this time? Your grandparents or Dean?" He asked knowingly.

Rory looked down, "Dean and I broke up…he, uh…cheated on me"

"He what?" Marty said surprised, "Why? God Rory I'm really sorry"

"Yeah" She mumbled.

Suddenly she felt arms around her and looked up to find Stephanie.

"Awww honey I saw what he just did. He's being a jackass" Stephanie said.

"Yeah" Rosemary said from beside her, "He just wants you to get mad"

Rory looked down, "It's causing a hell of a lot more emotions than that" She said.

"I can't believe he expects you to tell him everything! He doesn't deserve a 411 on why you and Dean broke up!" Stephanie said angrily.

"You didn't tell him Dean cheated on you?" Marty asked softly, since he was feelings slightly out of place.

"He WHAT!" Rosemary screamed, "That scumbag!"

"Shhh" Stephanie and Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosemary said hurt in her eyes.

"It happened a few days ago…I haven't seen you Rose" Rory said softly, "And to add to that, I only told Steph today"

"You know I hate to say this, but if I feel this way, imagine how Logan feels?" Rosemary said softly.

Rory looked at Logan and was surprised to find him staring at her. Instead of looking away she thought for a second how he was feeling.

"Give me a second okay" Rory said drinking the rest of her champagne before standing, "I'm going to go talk to him"

Stephanie and Rosemary exchanged looks and then the three of them glanced at Logan who was now surrounded by a bunch of his friends.

"Good luck" Steph whispered before Rory marched off. She walked with determination as she grabbed Logan's hand and walked away at the same time saying, "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Ohhh look Gilmore wants Huntz!" One of his friends called as Rory pulled him towards the balcony door.

"They look good together!" Another called.

Rory and Logan were almost out of earshot when they heard the last comment, "Are you kidding, she'd look good on me!" And a roar of laughter that came after that. Rory shut the balcony door.

"Look, can this wait?" He said looking back at the door.

"No" She said firmly.

"Look Rory-"

"No you look" She said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am. But Logan I was afraid you'd beat Dean up or something! And I hate Dean for…what he did but that doesn't change anything"

"Look-"

"You look, ever heard of that expression that goes like, you never know what you had until you lost it? Logan I like you" She said finally getting it out, "I do, and I have for a long time. And no, not just like a friend, but more, I assure you, it's so much more" She said the last part out in a whisper.

"Rory-"

"If you stop me, I'm never going to be able to get this all out Logan, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. Can you just stop being mad? You said you weren't going to stop trying Logan…remembers? You were like how you would never give up on us? That you'd keep on battering me till I gave us a try. Now I want an 'us'"

"You're a little too late" He said.

Rory blinked for a second, surprised at his response but quickly jumped back, "Well I won't stop trying" She said as she pushed Logan against the wall. Her hips grinded into his as she cupped her hands around his face a pressed her lips hard against his. She felt her heart beat harder as his arms came up around her pulling her closer than she ever thought possible. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as all rational thought was erased. It was a kiss of a control, of power, of lust. It was a kiss full of unsaid promises. Rory pulled her mouth away from his, in attempt to not completely loose control, One Gilmore loosing control on a balcony was enough. Logan's eyes stayed closed for a second longer than hers when he opened they weren't filled with what she expected.

"That…that doesn't change anything Rory"

"Why not Logan?" She whispered, "I want you, you want me…isn't that enough"

"I can't trust you"

"Why not? It's not like-"

"Look Rory, you know me, you know how I act...you should know how I feel. I don't take these types of things well..."

"What am I suppose to do them?" She demanded.

"Try your turn at waiting, I've done that enough times for you" He spat.

"Logan!" She said tears in her eyes, "Please"

"Look Rory, you should have told me! I wouldn't have done anything but cared for you! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Logan demanded his eyes filled with passion.

Rory looked down, "That's why I didn't tell you"

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Doesn't it? Logan you care _too _much. You would have killed Dean and then cancel all your plans to be with me. I didn't want you to put your world on hold for me Logan!" She said.

"God Dammit Rory are you that dense! You are my world!" He yelled.

Rory looked at Logan in shock, she knew he liked her, but a confession like that was almost too much for her.

"You are my world" He repeated, softer this time as if it just hit him.

Rory felt tears slip down her face, "God Logan-"

Logan shook his head, "Wait, you may be my world Rory...but that doesn't change anything...I'm still mad at you! Out of all our friends you were the one I always thought trusted me enough to let me catch you when you fell. I thought made myself clear this weekend...but obviously not clear enough...You know what loyalty and trust mean to me. You could have told me you weren't ready to talk about the whole story...and I would, despite your other beliefs, believe you. You may be my world Rory, but I don't think I am to you"

"Don't say things unless you're sure Logan" She said, "Don't put words in my mouth either! How do you know if you're the world to me or not? I know loyalty is a big thing to you, that's why I didn't tell you! You'd beat Dean up!"

"Dean would deserve it!"

"It doesn't matter! You're reckless! You could end up in jail with his dad being the chief of police in Stars Hollow! I don't care if your dad bails you out, I would still feel horrible for getting you in there in the first place!"

"It wouldn't be your fault Rory!"

"Wouldn't it? I can't even keep a guy from cheating on me, and then another from beating the cheater up!" Rory said tears now freely falling from her face, "Maybe I'm just a trouble-maker...maybe I'm just a pathetic little whore!" Rory said falling on the ground tears spilling from her eyes.

Logan broke, with all his anger he couldn't let her call herself that. He crouched down next to her, "Your not a whore...your a beautiful, intelligent, moral filled women, that I care for, but your just human...you make mistakes like the rest of us, but that doesn't change the pain that I'm feeling"

"I'm a whore" She muttered, "I even made Dean cheat on his wife! Maybe its Karma!" She muttered.

"What?" Logan asked even though he fully heard everything she said.

"Nothing" She said quickly but noticed Logan tense.

"Well, if it's nothing, I should get going" He said standing. He was madder now, she could have told him, she could have admitted it now, but she had decided not to. She still wasn't ready to trust him.

"Logan wait" She said pulling on his arms and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Please don't go"

Logan pried himself from her arms, "I'm sorry Rory...we're not ready for this yet"

Rory watched as Logan walked slowly out of the balcony. Rory let out a sob as she fell back to the ground.

_You said you'd always be there...but I need you now more than I ever did...so where are you?_

* * *

_**Review Responces: sry not the best responces, though some of the best reviews i've ever gottten, reason for my lack of responces is because im suppose to be cleaning for the christmas party 2morrow...so please don't be upset wid me**_

GilmoreGirl1483  


Your story is amazing! PLEASE update SOON!

**_Responce: Thanks very muchhh!_**

blackandwhiteroses  
OO How much did he hear! i love love love this story, and can't wait until you update more, please do and fast

**_Responce: lol thanks so much for reading, hope yo enjoy the chapters!_**

sapphirestar11  
plz, update soon! i hope u say what logan heard, and he'll beat up dean. i can't wait.

**_Responce: lol Logan did beat him up! _**

toomanyobsessions  
I want more thats all I have to say...I have gotten addicted to this story and I can't wait for an update

**_Responce: lol thanks so much! i'm glad APR has become an 'addiction-like' story!_**

RavensWritingProphecies  
Ah! Way to leave us hanging! Please update soon!

**_Responce: lol yes i do seemto have a talent in that...lol_**

SaRaH

Great 2 chapters! I want some MAJOR rogan action in the next chapters! Update very very soon!  
-SaRaH

**_Responce: thanks Sarah! I hope you enjoy da Rogan Action!_**

Winny Foster

You better update soon! I love this story.

**_Responce: thanks fro raeding!_**

mochaddicted79  
emotionless? That doesn't bode well... :)

**_Responce: lol no it doesn't...thanks for readin_**

Mags  
beat up Dean. He should comfort Rory. I love Rogans!

**_Responce: lol thanks for reading! Yes Dean was beat up!_**

Tasha 

Come on! You can't leave us hanging like that. I liked the fact that you took the time to explain what was going on in Rory's head. Because no matter what a loser Dean was, she did JUST break up with him and it would be a little wierd to just jump into something with Logan without really thinking about it. And her talk with Stephanie helped her to do that. Loved how Stephanie explained how she knew that Logan and Rory feelings were real. Great two chapters. Update with what Logan heard.

**_Responce: lol thanks so much for agreeing wid me...i actually got that lil piece of advice frommy fwends over at a Journey GH Couple board...lol...thanks so much for reading!_**

blueyed18  
...crickets chirping...

WOW. How much did he hear? PLEASE update soon. Like really really soon, sometime before Christmas. Hey! It can be your Christmas gift to your very faithful readers! Loved the update, even without Logan. Can't wait for more!

**_Responce: yes it was my gift, i waited for christmas eve and everythin!_**

rockrose  
Ok... the suspense is killing me! I'm dying to find out what all he heard!  
That was a great chapter, please, please, please continue soon!

**_Responce: lol i love havin u all on your toes! thanks for readin!_**

CarlitaAnne  
Gah! I dont know whether to love you for this story or hate you for the cliffhanger. Don't worry it's not the latter. I love you. I love Matt Czuchry more but your'e still up there on my list. UPdate soon.

**_Responce: lol as long as i'm still up there! lmao love me dun hate me! lmao! _**

Kariw  
That was cold, real cold! Udate soon!

**_Responce: lmao yes it was...never fear you guys, it will get better!_**

Michelle  
Can't wait to see what happens nexxt ...please update soon!

**_Responce: thanks bunches for reading!_**

fallingforGGguys  
OMG! How could you do that to us? You better review hella fast if you don't want me to punch my computer because you left us at such a cliffy. I love it though. This next chapter better be awesome since you left Logan out of two whole chapters! LOVE IT!

**_Responce: lmao omg dun punch da comp! how wil u read these chapters! lol...i hope the chapters were meeting ur expectations!_**

lifeisconfusing

I love this story! You have no idea! I will forgive you for ending the story like that if you update ASAP!

**_Responce: lol hope u enjoyedd!_**

Angel1178  
OMG Sammie I loved the last three chapters! Sorry didn't leave a review for 9 when I read it, I didn't have time. OK so I am so glad that Stephanie pointed everything out to Rory, who obviously was to blind to see it for herself just like with Jess on the show. Humm wonder how much Logan heard? Please update again soon!  
luv ya  
Amber

**_Responce: thanks so much sis, lol yeh Steph's bein great...lol...omg when are you updatin WLB! this was my gift to you...wat about ur gift 2 meh? lol. Updatttte!_**

riotgirllina

love the story

did her hear everything?

update soon!

**_Responce: lol thanks for readin!_**

CoCaCoLa29  


the no rogan interaction was worth it! OMG LOGAN WAS EASEDROPPOIN'! thts weirdo-rama (my new word) lol. i saw bits and pieces of the last epi (of OTH) it had something to do with a midgit , chris, nathan, brooke and lucas got back together, and in the begining peyton brooke and hayle were arrested. i was watchin the finale of america's next top model. the chapters were great! UPDATE ASAP!

**_Responce: lol love da new wordd! lol seems like a good ep..lol...hope u enjoyed da chapter!_**

evac  
ok, update ...please prettyplease with a cherry on top..we need our rogan action,...jej elovely chapters and lovely that logan found out about dean cheating...and now intrigue what is he going to do about it...lovely ..anyway see youlater, update soon!

**_Responce: lol i gave ya some rogan-ness...hope ya enjoyed...thanks for readinnng_**

Blue Rose4

Ah, meanie! What did he hear? Rory's confession or the whole Dean fiasco? Probably Dean 'cause of his facial expression. Is Paris going to be in this story? Cause no matter how kooky, intimidating, and scary she gets, I still like her.

**_Responce: lol...nice guess...paris...hmm we'll see...maybe..._**

roxygrl  
O good chapters...I wonder how much he overheard. I'm loving the friendship that's growing between Rory and Stephanie it's so sweet.Keep up the excellent writing and update soon i'm sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation.

**_Responce: lol i;m gonna keepda steph/rory relationship runnin for awhile..i like it...rory needs a girlfreidn to spice up her life...Steph will be makin Rory do some crazy things to get Logan's attention in the...oh lets say the near future... wags eye brows lol_**

KraziKimmie  
No! Evil cliffy, other than that i'm kinda speechless. 19 min later... regains voice. ok, ooh i wonder what he overheard and how long he's been there. i hate that there wasn't any Rogan in the last 2 chappys, but i liked the bonding btw steph and rory. steph's spiel on why she would be her trust fund on them made me happy! forget dean, never liked him anyways, logan is so much prettier and sweeter and protectiver in an all around better way! is it a little overboard that i think something should happen to dean? but that would overshadow rogan and we dont want to waste time on dean, nope nope nope. not that i would mind if logan did decide to go kill dean if he happened to have overheard that part. see what you did, you made me babble like an idiot! Oh well... what can you do, update soon please, hopefully with some good rogan action!

**_Responce: wow long review! lol lol Logan is definetly prettier...lol...um killin is a lil to much i think, i did though get logan to beat him up...lol...lol im glad u enjoyed da chapter, dun wry ur not babblin like a idiot! _**

gilmore15girl  
Great update. I think you needed to have some time w/o Logan. I know what you mean, it really is fun to write angst. :D Please update soon though, I want to see Logan's reaction. Will he be mad at her for not telling him? Or will he go kick Dean's ass? hehe

**_Responce: lmao he did both! hope u enjoyed these chapters! _**

citygrl  
WOW.

Exactly how much did Logan hear? Everything about Dean? You better not turn Logan's emotionless face into a really really big fight between them. If Logan and Rory end next chapter in a fight I'll be very upset. VERY.

I did, however, love the conversation between Steph and Rory, I'm glad that she finally told someone about things with her and Dean--the truth that is. I don't want Logan to go too ballistic on her for keeping in from him though.

I know I just gave you directions on how you should write, but it's all suggestions. You've done a great job thus far and I can't wait to see where you take this.

loved your response to my chapter 9 comments..you really should use those lines in chapter 12!

**_Responce: lol lengthy review...umm sry couldn't use those lines...lol would have loved to but just couldn't...lol...thanks for reading...and the directions were sweett...will definetly use them or variations of them!_**

Festis7  
It was two nice chapters even no so little scenes with Logan. It was a good girl talk though.

I hope next chpater will be great. Both Rory and Steph should tell Logan and Colin how they really feel.

please update soon.

**_Responce: thanks so muchhh! and hmm i think i may do some Colin/Steph-ness...but you'll only get Steph talking to Rory about wah happned...or Colin to Logan...not the actual scene..lol...glad u enjoyyed!_**

JanelleRae  
okay, i dont mind that there hasnt been any Rogan-ness for the past two chapters cuz i really liked the past two chapters...but that cliffhanger was MEAN. please update soon or ill die

**_Responce: Thanks soooo much for reading! i'm glad u liked it! lol sry about da cliffy...buh it worked..lookie at all the reviews_**

_zetaphi7  
_OMG...Update quick! What did he hear?

**_Responce: Thanks for reading! he heard enough...lol!_**

Aznangel4eva  
gasp Exactly how much did Logan overhear?

**_Responce: Thanks soooo much for reading lol everyone is so curious, im enjoyin it!_**

eternalgorithm  
i can see it now:

CHARACTER DEATH: Dean F. because Logan H. beat the living piss out of him :D hehe.

**_Responce: Thank for reading lol niiiice idea!_**

courtney  
that's mean  
now i really want to know what's gonna happen  
please post an update soon  
courtney

**_Responce: Thanks soooo much for reading! Sry Court, sometimes a girl justs gotta be mean...lmao lol..._**


	14. Chapter 14 My Confused Heart

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Ohh and everyone, please welcome Robert to this chapter/story...and remember just because he acts nice, doesn't mean he is... :)**

**Chapter 14 - Problems of the Heart**

**This chapter is dedicated in the honor of the fresh Gilmore Girls TONIGHT!**

btw there were a few reviews i think i couldn't see, cause my number of reviews count changed but i couldn't get to the reviews... :S sryyy ppplz...

* * *

**Chapter 14 - My Confused Heart**

It had been a good half an hour since Logan had left Rory alone on the balcony. He had returned to a group of waiting friends but that didn't stop him from glancing towards the door every few seconds. He knew it was cold out there and he knew how she could just sit there, allowing the cold to consume her. He was sure that she was just wearing that dress that barely covered her skin, and probably wouldn't even keep the covered part warm. Logan also knew, that if he checked on her, it would show how much his actions were betraying his words and as evil as it sounded…he wanted her to suffer a bit. Logan had waited, through all her boyfriends for her…okay so it wasn't like he sat their waiting for her, he dated around, but it was just for show. Rory was the girl he wanted from the start…he just wasn't ever sure if she felt the same way until now…Besides she still couldn't admit that Dean had cheated on her, to _him _anyways.

But even with his hate towards her, he wanted someone to go check on her. His eyes scanned the room, Collin and Finn were bad choices, they'd cave as soon as they saw her tears and tell her that he sent them. Stephanie...Steph would straight out tell her given the looks she had been sending him all night. His eyes fell on Robert. No he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't want Robert comforting Rory because he'd take the opportunity to score points with her. It wasn't a secret that Robert liked Rory. Logan scoffed, Robert liked...wanted anything he had. Logan glanced at the balcony as he weighed his thoughts, did he still have Rory? She was vulnerable right now...but would she cave for Robert's charm? Maybe this would be a good test of her feelings…could he really do that to her? Test her? It was uncalled for her…Logan debated with himself as he turned to find Robert. The only thing is, that when he found him, Robert was turning the door knob to the balcony.

**888**

Rory sat motionless, tears frozen on her face, in the cold night. She wasn't even thinking. She was just sitting, feeling the cold air blow through her. She knew deep down that she was going to get really cold and sick out here, but she couldn't feel any of it right now, so she didn't care. Rory stared out into the sky, she was pretty pathetic wasn't she? Waiting for a man that's never going to come...Logan was stubborn, more stubborn than she was, and right now she was scared that she was going to loose him. She also knew she should have told Logan about Dean when he was out here, but she figured he'd get mad and then it would make matters worse. Rory stared off into the night sky when she suddenly felt a jacket go around her. She inhaled, surprised that Logan had come. But that's when she smelt it…It wasn't Logan's cologne on the Jacket, leading her to believe that it wasn't Logan who came.

_Did you expect him to Rory? He can't always be your knight. He said that both of us weren't ready…I guess he was serious about that _

"You okay?" Robert. It was Robert. She sighed in relief, if it had been Finn and Collin she would have had to panic. They would dutifully report back to Logan. But Robert and Logan didn't really like each other, so she could trust Robert.

"Hey Reporter Girl" He said softly as he sat down. Rory was so depressed she didn't even bother to tell him that name was copyright Collin.

"Rory" He said again shaking her lightly.

Rory blinked and looked at Robert. She suddenly shivered, "God i'm cold" She mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed at her arms, "What are you doing out here?"

She looked at Robert, he was looking at her with concern, "I don't want to bore you" She said softly.

"Trust me, listening to you is so much better than being in their" He said tilting his head towards the door, "Plus your so much more prettier than Finn"

She smiled slightly, "Well you asked for it"

"I did"

And she told him. Everything. Beginning to End. It felt good to get it out to someone who didn't like Logan. Stephanie would consider both sides, even Paris would consider both sides now that she was happily married. But Robert would stick by her…he would give her what she needed right now…comfort.

**888**

Logan sat on the couch surrounded by his friends and their cheerful chatter. He nodded his head and smiled at them as they spoke but his mind was fuming. Robert had went in to console Rory. _Robert. _He hated Robert. _Hated. _And now he was stuck here, in between what he wants and his pride, unable to haul his stubborn ass to that door and punch Robert off the balcony so he could have Rory.

_Funny, you were prepared to make her wait. Now you can't wait for Robert to leave that room._ He thought as he excused himself from his crowd of friends and wondered in the general direction of the balcony door.

"You know, instead of thinking of a million ways to kill Robert, you could have simply went back for her yourself you know" Stephanie said as she stepped up next to him.

"That's not what I'm thinking Stephanie" He said stubbornly.

"Yes you are Logan, god I'm so sick of you and Rory's stupidity! You guys have done this push pull thing for the longest time and now it'sgone to far!" She said her curly hair fuming as she sent Logan her own version of a death glare.

"Look Steph, Rory and I, and all our problems, is our business, not yours. So please stop appointing yourself director of advice!" He snapped.

"Well maybe I would if youtwo stopped running around the god damn bush Logan!" She hissed.

"What's it to you Steph!" Logan hissed back.

"What's it to me? I'll tell you what Huntz, she's my friend, just like you are, and believe it or not, I look out for the well being of my friends. She's in love with you, just like you're in love with her, and have been for the longest time!"

"How would you know?" Logan snapped.

Stephanie turned and tilted her head in the direction of where Collin and Finn were standing at the bar.

"Collin" She said softly, "I always thought he was just another friend you know? Like you and Finn. But I've loved him for far longer than I thought I did Logan, just like you've loved her longer than you can admit to yourself…I know what must have happened out their…you feel like you're the only one who had to wait…you waited through Dean, Jess and then Dean again…but that's not the reason you're making her wait for you. Because you know as well as I do that she's wanted you for as long as you've wanted her…and you both were way to shy and stubborn to admit it. No Logan, The reason you're making her wait is because you're mad at her for not telling you why _her_ and _her _ex-boyfriend broke up. _Her, _Logan, your not included in that situation…why do you feel like she owes you?" Stephanie asked, "Because she doesn't, it's her business"

"God Steph, you couldn't possibly understand, I was with her ever since her and Dean broke up, but she couldn't come out and say it! I asked her, more than once, she gave me a feeble excuse that I let slip for the time being-"

"And why exactly did you let it slip?" Stephanie demanded.

"Because she was hurt and I didn't want to pry or make it worse!" Logan loudly.

"Which is kind of what you're doing now right?" Stephanie asked.

Logan froze mouth half opened at a retort that he knew wasn't going to come. Stephanie was right. Stephanie Elizabeth Anderson, self appointed fucking Director of Advice, was right.

"Oh my fucking god" Logan said under his breath.

"And you know, the only reason your forcing it out is because she told me before you right? But we're girls Logan…it's what we do…we talk"

Logan looked away. She was right. Damn her.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit" He said slamming his hand down on the table.

She shrugged, "Guess I'm not too bad for self appointed Director of Advice huh?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Steph, I shouldn't have said that" He muttered, "You're a good friend just trying to help"

"I know" She said smiling a little, "So what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her" He said, "Maybe I can fix things up a bit"

"Yeah…uh" Stephanie said distracted as she looked pass Logan.

"What?" He said turning. His eyes widened. Rory and Robert had stepped out of the balcony and were walking towards the main door.

"What the hell?" Logan said his eyes daggers again.

"Logan, calm and cool" Stephanie said softly.

But her words fell on deaf ears and Logan walked, scratch that, stormed towards Robert and Rory.

_She knows I hate him, and she's leaving with him! _His mind thought wildly, _Dammit i love her and she's leaving with another man!_

**888**

"I can't believe he could be so…" Robert said drifting off in lack of a descriptive enough word. He leaned his head against the wall next to the balcony door, "iunno..."

"Cold?" Rory finished.

Robert shrugged, "Sorry Rory, I feel really bad for you…this just can't help me think that…uh never mind"

"What?" She said softly.

"I don't want to make your mood worse"

"Trust me, it can't get any worse" She said sadly.

"Well maybe he…look don't take this the wrong way…but maybe he doesn't care for you as much as you do for him"

Rory blinked, "What?"

"Look at you, out here, tears in your eyes, heart broken, freezing to the last bone…and he's in there, drinking cheerfully with his friends, kissing random girls left and right, and not even bothering to come out here for you…he didn't even send a friend out here for you…I mean if the situation was reverse wouldn't you come out here for him?"

Rory blinked again as his words sunk in. She felt her heart break again. _Shit, I guess it can get worse._

"And I mean, its not really any of his business is it? Why you and Dean broke up is the two of your business…not Logan's…Logan just needs to feel like he owns everyone…like he is the master and I dunno…"

"Commander…" She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"He's like a master and commander" She said softly.

He smirked, "A pompous one"

She looked down.

"Look Rory, the way I see it, your in love with a guy who doesn't give two shits about you…you know he's a player right? You're probably just another notch on his headboard."

Rory blinked away tears as she looked down. "How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered.

"Don't worry, its not the first time I've found a girl crying over Huntzberger, and it probably won't be the last" Robert said with a smirk that Rory couldn't see.

Rory sobbed softly.

"Come on, lets get out of here…I'll drop you at your dorm"

"Could we go to my dorm, pick up my clothes and then…go to yours? I don't want to see Logan tonight"

"Of course" He said smiling.

She nodded and the two walked out of the balcony with Robert's arm around her. Rory quickly glanced around the party. She found Logan and Stephanie in a heated conversation, with Logan pounding on the table. She looked away.

_Forget him. _She thought to herself.

Robert and her began walking towards the main exit, _This is it, I'm leaving you behind Logan. I'm not, ever, ever going back to you and the pain you cause me. I thought you were the one Logan Huntzberger, but i'm just anothergirl to fuck to you...I can't believe it was Robert who set me in line. _Rory glanced at Robert _Maybe he's my knight in shining armor. _

They were almost at the door when she heard angry footsteps behind her causing her and Robert to turn.

"Get your hands off her Robert!" Logan hissed angrily, "She's mine"

* * *

Okay so i was going to go for Rory pursing Logan for awhile, but then i began typing and well...now we're back to Logan going after a not so happy Rory. I know the events are becoming more and more upsetting to my wonderful readers but please don't get mad at me. Just think, if this is how much pain i put into them finding each other, imagine how wonderful them being together will be like... :) hopefully i don't have you guys wanting to throw stuff at me. No I will not be making Robert and Rory a couple, i assure you that much, though Robert may or may not take Rory out one night...I may do a slightly more intense version of Finn's birthday party. 

**btw again with the C2 thing...i still don't know what exactly they are...can anyone be a doll and let meh noe?**

**888888888888888**

**Okay Review Reponces:**

PolkadotBanana  
So update already! you're killing me with suspension! it's not fair! UPDATE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

**_Review Responces: lmao yeh...im sry...lol...hope u liked the uppy_**

livs1230  
Please update soon! I love your story! You capture the emotions and detail extremely well!

**_Review Responces: Thanks very much...sometimes i get into a rush to finish and don't do so well in the details/editing...glad 2 noe u still like it though_**

nemo14000  


i saw that you asked about C2 communities on one of you author's notes. well, i'm a little slow also. if you ever find out what C2 communities are, please e-mail me on the link on my profile. i am fairly new to the site and have no idea what anything means. all i know is that one of my stories is listed in one and i would like to know what that means. thanx. if you don't want to e-mail me, you could always leave a review in one of my stories too. i wouldn't mind! sorry for the long 'review'

**_Review Responces: lol no still don't know what C2's are...when i figure it out i'll post it at the top of the chapter...u can read and discover :D_**

lullaby41  
this is such a good one. and im not even that big a fan of rory/logan pair. but this one is really good. update.

and i think logan is being a butt...rory should get in a car crash..except not in the death sort of way, just a minor one so logan can freak out a little.

**_Review Responces: lol yeh love the dramatic Emergency room love :D lol i love it wen ppl who aren't rogan fans read my fic and say they like it...makes me feel happy that an anti would like it...thanks for readiinng_**

RavensWritingProphecies  
this is so sad...update for new years?

**_Review Responces: sry hun i tried for update onnew yearsbut i couldn't cause of these review responces..not that im complaing lol_**

tink  
this is a great fic i can't wait for the next update.

only thing is logan is beign so pissy maybe rory should just leave and make him wonder where she went...

what will rory do when she finds out that logan actually did go and beat the stuffing out of dean

**_Review Responces: lol Rory is going to be a new type of Rory in the next few chapters...lol nuff said i think_**

Iceprincess954  
Sad but good, Chapter 9 was completely wicked. Amazing, and can't wait for the update.

**_Review Responces: lol thanks_**

riotgirllina  
woah

love the story

but oh my goodness

that fight was intense

update soon!

they need to make up

**_Review Responces: yes they do, here and on the show_**

aCharmedOne  
Hey,

I just today found this story and wanted to tell you that I realy like it. I'm from Germany and I saw just this weekend (yes on christmas) the episodes of season 5 that have been new on TV in Germany. I cant remeber Logan from a season prior. Should I? Anyway I find him so cute and your story is realy cut too. Hope you will update soon. By the way I think you should't let Logan fail Rory this time. Shure she lied to him, mor or less. But he promised she could count on him alway. Let him keep this promise.

Bye aCharmedOne

**_Review Responces: no you shoulnd't regongnize Logan...he's a newbie in season 5...lol yeh he's dreamy...i almost went with him keeping his promise...but then my cousins convinced me 2 go against it._**

FrustrertSommerfugl  
Aw, this story is just brilliant. You surely know how to play with pictures and emotions (in a good way, that is). Amazing!  
Update soon. Merry Christmas!

**_Review Responces: thanks so much! i'm glad you're enjoying this_**

paulanka1  


omg i absolutely love this story. i love the line  
"You said you'd always be there...but I need you now more than I ever did...so where are you?" update soon. i like how both rory and logan have to fight for what they want. i like it

**_Review Responces: lol thanks sooo much for reading and quoting...its appericateddd..._**

cancat90  


As much as I like the angst, it was such a sad chapter, a great chapter, but sad. Please update soon!

**_Review Responces: lol sry for the sadness pplz!_**

fallingforGGguys  


GooD! But how much longer are you gonna make us wait until they are actually together? And are you going to continue the story when they are? Thanks!

**_Review Responces: lol im coming to the big finalee soon :D_**

KraziKimmie  


Yes, I did love you for the double update, and while I didn't like what happened between Rory and Logan, I agreed with it, it just seemed to fit. Not that I didn't think he was a jerk to act the way he did, but he had every right, in my opinion. His contradicting feeling on loving her and hating her at the same time, great!

And Whitney bothers me, she always did, dunno why though, especially since we only saw her once.

She just blurted it out to Marty! And he really didn't show all that much emotion, oy with the poodles already! LOL. But I liked Rosemary's reaction, oh and the last chappy where she pulls out the flask and shot glasses and someone, I think it was Rory, commenting that you could definitely see that she was with Finn, she's with Finn, yay!

Now, YAY! Logan beat Dean up, wonder if/when Rory'll find out about that. Hopefully it won't be after they've gotten together and cause a rift between them.

Oh man, sad ending, but I can't wait for what happens next!

**_Review Responces: OMG hunny thanks SO, and i mean it, SOOOOO Much for this lengthy review, it touches my heart that you took the time. I can't respond to all of it, but i'll comment on your last point...and my comment will be simple... 'yes it would cause a rift wouldn't it' _**

**_lol that's all i can say for now..thanks soooo much_**

melako17  


rory and logan should be together. soon.

**_Review Responces: lol yeh thanks for readin_**

Ninaaa  


wow I loved this chapter:D When when when are they getting togetherjumps

**_Review Responces: soon tyme hun, patience is virtue :P_**

Americasweetie  


OMG I feel her pain! I feel so sorry for her! Aww I feel sad I hope he forgives her! ZGreat chapter! Can not wait for more! Amazing Job!

as

Happy Holidays!

**_Review Responces: thanks for reading! happy holidays 2 u 2_**

toomanyobsessions  


I so love this story and u need to feed my addiction cause its growing...I really liked how Logan didn't just give into Rory it made it seem more believable and not cheesey like some stories... I also like how u respond to the reviews it makes me feel special

**_Review Responces: lol i love writing. I also love reading. Sometimes i'd be reading a great fanfic and i see something that i didn't like. Like the couple got together 2 fast or something...so i work to make sure my writing isn't like that...i'm glad u don't think i'm cheesy :)_**

brown-eyed-beauty87  


I cried. That's how much your writing moved me... consider this a giganormous (is that even a word?) compliment.

**_Review Responces: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW You cried! AWWWWWWW hun thats sooo sweeet :) aww your such a babe thanks so muchhhh! awwwwww! (btw, its a word if you can say it :P)_**

non  
this story is so captivating. love it! keep updating!

**_Review Responces: Thanks soooo much!_**

SydneyMorgan  
Oh my this story is amazing. The depth of emotions that you show with ROry and Logan is fabulous and yet so heart wrenching that it's so captivating. Update soon please. I absolutely am in love with this story!

**_Review Responces: lol very big beautiful words you've used! lol. Thanks so much! i really love reading these!_**

roxygrl694  
Thank you thank you thank you for the double chapters your such an awesome author and these were great chapters talk about intense rory/logan can't wait to see how this turns out. keep up the great writing and Merry Christmas !

**_Review Responces: lol merry xmas to you too...happy new yearrr! thanks so much for reading!_**

HPHGKCroar  
UPDATE SOON...It was a great chapter as always...write more soon

**_Review Responces: thanks so much!_**

cosmopolitan  
luv the fic it is so good plz update it asap

that is 1 hell of a xmas gift

**_Review Responces: lol yeh thanks so much!_**

CoCaCoLa29  
it was a coolieo chapter! it was soo sad tho... but a great christmas presant! UPDATE ASAP!

**_Review Responces: omg love that word, Coolieo! lol. Sry for the sadness, hopefully it'll get better..._**

elowe4  
OMG! Please update really soon! I can't believe that Logan turned Rory down! I want to see a broken and jealous Logan so he can see what he caused her and can realize that they are read to be together:)

**_Review Responces: Jealous Broken Logan coming right up...lol...in this chapter actually buh yeh...he'll return next chappy 2_**

BTVScancer  
Since it is the holiday time I think we deserve a glimmer of hope or happiness in the next chapter... but i love the story

**_Review Responces: Sry i couldn't fullfil your wishes...just need to go with the flow of my fic, hope u still like it..._**

sapphirestar11  
guess rory's getting her heart broken again. poor rory. i hope she and logan get together soon.

_**Review Responces: awww yeh dun wry soon tymmme**_

FairyGirl07  
I'm such a dork, that last part made tears slip. But I'm a sucker for this story, I really like! It's so great...please update soon!

**_Review Responces: awwwwwwwwww lol i'm so sry you're the second i've made cry :P lol. so sorry! thanks for reading thoughh_**

meg  
i have no words you have been building this up and know it's all coming together these two chapters WOW! Great job please update soon.

**_Review Responces: lol thanks so much hun!_**

citygrl  
well that's just even sadder. i knew that was going to happen but still. very sad. so sad.  
i'm curious to see where this goes now.

**_Review Responces: much more to go, i assure you that much! _**

ladyro7  
Okay, so I accessed it. Great story, it is. No offense, but, do you need a beta? The errors are distracting sometimes. Contact me if you want.

**_Review Responces: lol very bold aren't you? lol don't wry i appericiate the honesty...umm i think i'll wait till i get a couple more complaints...then i'll take you up on that beta thing okay? it's just i'm not ready for one yet lol/_**

mal  
Wow that was a good update: Logans being kind of a ass Rory is a girl and has emotions Godd Writing UPDATE!

**_Review Responces: thanks soooo much!_**

gilmore15girl  
Wait, I'm confused.. Logan doesn't know about Rory sleeping with Dean when he was married? Did I miss this somewhere? Update soon, please.

**_Review Responces: Okayy i kinda changed things around. Rory and Logan were friends for 5 years, intruduced by Stephanie. Dean was never married...him and Rory were dating on and off over the years. When they were off she was either alone wanting Logan or On with other guys. Logan wanted Rory whenever she was with someone but when she finally broke up with that person he'd be persuing another girl...on and off emotions for each other finally break when Rory finds out Dean is cheating on her and breaks up with him. She doesn't tell Logan in the fear of him beating Dean up and because Logan will then think she's 'a little girl' and 'cheatable' lol so thats it reallie..._**


	15. Chapter 15 The Morning After

**Chapter 15 -The Morning After**

Logan lay on Rory's bed looking up at the ceiling. How pathetic was he? He could have had it all but had dropped it all for the momentary...what pleasure? enjoyment? satisfaction of seeing Rory Gilmore suffer and collapse in tears? What was he suppose to get from this? From any of this?

Logan was still wearing his suit from the night before, though there were a lot more wrinkles and his shirt was unbuttoned. He didn't sleep a wink last night. He just lay or Rory's bed, with his beer bottle next in hand looking at her ceiling. He had come home from the Gala to find her room in the same order it was before, except some of her clothes had been taken out and every single picture in the room of the two of them had been turned over.

The last changed thing was the collage in the front. It was toppled over. Logan frowned as he thought about it. That was something with meaning to both of them. It had pictures of the two of them since they had met. It was her idea to make it. She had surprised him with a huge blank canvas with a beautiful wood frame around it. Next to that were boxes of pictures of the two of them. They spent that whole day working on it. It still had some blank space, so one of them always added a picture on to it at least every month. They never bothered to think about what would happen when the canvas finished, they just kept on glitter gluing pictures on.

Logan sighed. He was drunk. Beyond drunk. He had reached a new numb type of drunk.

_God Finn would be proud_

Or would he? None of his friends had called to check on him. None of them, not even Steph had called to make sure he got home alright after he and Robert and shot words at each other.

"_Get your hands off her Robert!" Logan hissed angrily, "She's mine"_

_Robert smirked, "But only when you want her to be right?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about Robert?" Logan demanded._

_By now a small crowd of friends had gathered. Logan watched as Rory began tugging on Roberts arm lightly, "Please Robert" She whispered embarrassed by the situation. But Robert ignored her._

"_Her and her boyfriend break up is her and her boyfriends business man, even I can figure that much out!"_

_Logan__ glanced quickly to the floor and then to Rory and then back at Robert. He knew that was true. He had messed up with that part. A wave of emotion passed over his face but he pushed it back down as he watched Rory tug on Robert's arm._

"_That" He hissed, "Doesn't concern you"_

"_It sure as hell does now. Rory confided in me Logan, she told me how you've been treating her today. She's not property to pull and push! You need to understand that" Robert yelled._

_Logan__ snorted, "That's mighty coming from you"_

" _Logan__, you know what I mean" Robert said, "And I'm not the one standing here telling everyone how Rory is 'mine' am I?"_

"_You know how it works Robert, you know what I told you and Collin and the rest of the boys. I've liked Rory since the start. She's different, she's special and I know that" Logan said quickly as he glanced at Rory before continuing, "And I messed up…I know that too, but YOU Robert, you know the rules, she's the one girl I wanted solely to myself, just like Collin put dibs on Steph, Finn on Rose and Seth on Ashley and of course yours on Juliet. I don't understand why the hell you think you can walk onto that balcony tell Rory shit that you know she'll believe at a time like this and then somehow convince her to let you take her to your place, or wherever the two of you are heading! God Robert I was like that too, feeding off the hurt, but she is mine, you know that!" Logan said._

_Robert smirked, "Look Logan-" but Rory interrupted him._

"_I'm not yours Logan" Rory said suddenly, "You made that painfully clear tonight. So I don't know where you come off, thinking you can march up to us and make a scene like this and say that I'm yours. I don't know what agreement you and your friends had but that doesn't make us girls your property. It may have worked out for Finn, Collin and Seth, but not for us Logan. I don't want you anymore. I've never been anything but another girl to you, and I don't want to wait around for you. All I end up doing is hurting. It's to hard _._I don't think you know what it's like having your heart broken twice in less than a week...'. So…that's it. It's over." Rory smiled sadly, "Not like we had anything to start with anyways"_

_Logan__ watched as Rory turned on her heel and grabbed Robert's arm. Logan felt his eyes mist up slightly as she walked away, from him._

He had fucked up. Big time.

_Mate you bloody well slept on your bed so now you bloody well better make it _He could hear Finn's drunken voice echo in his mind.

**888888**

Rory's eyes sprang open. It was bright. A momentarily blind type of bright. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of her blindness and she did it all while wondering, _Where the hell am I? _

Her vision quickly came back and she scanned the room. It was a dorm room. It wasn't anyone's room, as it was pretty plain, but a guestroom.

_Who has enough room for a guestroom? _

When the answer was answered with a blank she tried to remember what happened the night before, and as the memory came so did the answer to her original question.

_"Wait, you may be my world Rory...but that doesn't change anything...I'm still mad at you! Out of all our friends you were the one I always thought trusted me enough to let me catch you when you fell. I thought made myself clear this weekend...but obviously not clear enough...You know what loyalty and trust mean to me. You could have told me you weren't ready to talk about the whole story...and I would, despite your other beliefs, believe you. You may be my world Rory, but I don't think I am to you"_

Logan.

"_Look Rory, the way I see it, your in love with a guy who doesn't give two shits about you…you know he's a player right? You're probably just another notch on his headboard."_

Robert.

"_Get your hands off her Robert" Logan hissed angrily, "She's mine!"_

Logan again.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of Logan. How dare he say she was his? Like she was a bit of property! But that's all she was to him, like Robert had said, he didn't care for her the way she did for him.

_Did. You don't care for him anymore Gilmore. He's a selfish son of a bitch!_

Rory breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds.

_Focus on the situation on hand, Where are you? God I didn't even drink that much last night right? Why can't I remember! Think what can you remember. Logan and Robert argued...you stepped in and yelled at Logan, you and Robert left. Am i at Roberts? _

Rory stood up ignoring her spinning head and looked down at herself. She was wearing flannel Pajamas that didn't belong to her.

_And the plot thickens...does this mean i'm at a girls house?_

Finally having enough of the game she was playing with herself Rory staggered over to the door, despite her splitting head, and pulled it opened peering outside.

"She's awaken!" She heard some say with a squeal.

She winced at the loudness of the voice as she tried to place it, _Finn? _

She looked around. No, she wasn't at Finn's place, but that voice was definitely Finn's.

"Hey Reporter Girl, you okay?" Rory turned to find Collin on the couch an arm around Stephanie.

"Steph's" She said out loud as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting Steph and Rosemary's dorm.

"Hey hun" Stephanie said standing to hug her friend.

"Uhh, What's going on? How the hell did I end up here? Where's L-Robert?"

"Where's Logan?" Stephanie pried.

"No" Rory said firmly, "Robert, where's Robert?"

"Back at his dorm I assume" Finn said.

Rosemary giggled, "Are you that hung over?"

"We did find her and Robert in a swarm of Guinness's last night" Finn said nodding his head sadly.

"Uh…what?" Rory asked.

"Go get changed, your clothes are near the night table…we'll fill you in when you get back out here…and don't worry, we got taco's and coffee waiting." Steph said smiling.

Rory turned on her heel and walked back into the guestroom.

**888888**

Rory had returned in a sweat suit and told them what she remembered.

"What confuses me is, i left with Robert but yet i'm here...am i really that disoriented?" She asked scrunching up her nose.

"Nope, normally easy drunks don't remember things that happen while they are drunk" Collin said.

"I was drunk? I didn't leave the gala drunk" Rory said.

"Ahhh" Finn said as he continued the story.

_Finn, Stephanie and Collin entered Robert's dorm without even a knock on the door. It was dark but they could hear and see the outlines of Rory and Robert. Rory currently had what looked like a beer bottle to her mouth._

"_Ahh Finn, Collin and Steph, is that you?" Robert asked, "I hope you left the last in your party at home?"_

"_We've come for Rory" Stephanie said ignoring his question._

"_I'm not going back home! I don't want to see that…that…heart breaker!" Rory said her words slurring slightly._

_Collin flicked on the lights and the threesome gasped. Rory was sitting in the middle of almost more than a dozen Guinness's. _

"_God Robert" Finn said slowly, "Tell me you drank most of those"_

"_Nope, Gilmore drank most of it, I only had two?" He said turning to Rory._

"_Yuppppp, I had a lot!" She grinned at Finn, "I can drink tooooo"_

"_No, No you can't Rory" Finn said as Stephanie pulled Rory to her feet. Robert stood up as Finn walked up to him, "Look man, I don't know what you planned to do to Rory tonight, and you can act all innocent but you had intentions. I know you know she's a weak drunk. You've seen her at the LDB parties. Yet you gave her these at her time of defenselessness. I'm not one for violence mate, but i'm warning you now, you mess with Rory, I will hurt you" _

_Robert laughed, "Whatever man, look Rory I told you they all treat you like objects" _

"_No Rory" Finn said turning to her, "Your two drunk for me to explain everything, but listen to this, you are, nor ever will be an object to anyone of us. Us excluding Robert of course."_

_But Rory had already passed out._

"_Let's get going then" Collin said interrupting Finn and Robert's death glares._

"_You better hope she's okay" Finn said to Robert before Stephanie pushed him out the door behind Collin who was carrying Rory. _

"Oh god, i can't believe...my god thanks so much for coming" Rory said shocked, "I can't believe i was drunk"

Finn smiled, "Neither can we, i thought we told you to only drink when one of us can supervise you" He said jokingly.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Finn get so defensive" Stephanie commented.

"Well" Finn said uncomfortably, "I think of Gilmore like a sister…like a little sister..."

"Awww Finn" Rory said leaning over to hug him, "Your like a brother to me too Finn"

Finn blushed and Stephanie and Rosemary laughed, "My god is Finnigan Blushing?" Rose asked.

"I've known him all my life and i've never seen him blush" Collin commented.

The group laughed.

"Uh Steph?" Rory said after the laughing died down, "Could you not tell Logan I'm here…could none of you tell him I'm here…OH! That is, If I'm allowed to stay" She said blushing.

"Of course you are…though we need to talk later k?" Stephanie said smiling.

Rory nodded.

"Okay so if you don't mind me asking, has any of you spoken to Logan?" Rory said softly, "Not that i care about him or anything, i just want to know..."

Finn shook his head, "None of us have spoken to him"

"At all?" Rory asked shocked, "You didn't even call to see if he's okay or anything?"

"Nope, after we rescued you we were all kinda out of it and fell asleep here. And none of us wants to call him right now" Collin said.

Rory bit her lip.

"Worried about him?" Steph asked.

"No" Rory replied a little two quickly, "Just wondering how i can get back to my dorm"

"You don't need to go home so soon Ror, you can stay here you know" Rosemary said.

Rory smiled, "I know i just need to grab some stuff i forgot yesterday"

"We can got for you, and check on Logan if you like" Finn said.

Rory shook her head, "You guys have done a lot. Besides if i know Logan he probably went home with someone else last night"

"What if-" Rosemary stopped mid sentence.

"What if what?" Rory asked.

Rosemary bit her lip, "What if he took someone to your place?" She said softly.

Rory blinked and then put on a brave face, "We were never together, so i don't care." She said standing. "I'm just going to quickly head over there okay?"

The group exchanged glances, "Rory love, are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?"

Rory sighed, "Look, i need to go home, and i need to pack up some things. I doubt Logan is there, even if he is, he's probably still sleeping. I don't want any of you to come up with me incase i start to get a little emotional and i don't want anyone to wait downstairs because i may take awhile. The only thing i do need is to borrow one of your cars"

The group got quiet for a few seconds and then Finn fished out his keys to his black SUV. "Here, take mine"

Rory nodded and hugged her new found brother, "Thanks, I'll see you guys when i get back"

-----------------------

**A/N: Guys i'm really sorry i can't do review responces today...i typed them all out and then the interent browser closed and i was just 2 damn lazy to rewrite them all. SO SORRY you guys. None the less the reivews were great ...thank you so much, your comments were sooooo sweet. Iluv you guyz! and ****hopefully you guys won't be too peeved at me...lol. I know this chapter didn't have much but it's a filler. Next chapter will definetly have some Logan and Rory interaction...that you may or may not enjoy. I also think i'll have you know i think this story is coming to an end. Maybe a good 6 chapters or so and i'm gonna be done. I just really want to start this other fic. But don't worry i'll give this story the ending it deserves first. Hope you guys still liked this chapter...**

**xox Sam xox**

btw, if you go to my profile you'll find that i now have a 'homepage' that you can reference on for updates on whether i'm working on a update or not. :) Updating it 2morrow

**_Again sorry for not posting Review responces_**

****

**_OHHH and Guess wat..My birthday is on the 15th! lol sry jus a little excitedd!_**


	16. Chapter 16 Finally Giving In

­­­­**So I decided to be a little nice…and give in a bit…why? Because I just had my bday…I got a lot of cash for my birthday…my guy friend who asked me out took it well when I told him I wasn't interested…and well I feel bitchy for not updating in a while…so here's to me loving you and you loving me…and hopefully not hating me for cutting the angst short…for now. **

**Luv u loads.. **

**xoxSamxox **

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Giving In**

Rory stood in front of the door to the common room her and Logan shared. She blinked back tears. She was hesitating. _Hesitating. _To enter her own home._ God how did things get so messed up? _Rory blinked twice and looked up words in attempt to stop her tears,_ If only i could turn back time. _Rory took a deep breath and turned the door knob, walking into the room slowly. The common room was bright. Rory looked towards Logan's bedroom door. It was closed.

_Is that a good or bad sign?_

**888**

Logan had sobered up considerably during the past hour and a half. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling as thoughts floated in and out of his head. He felt so broken. So lost. He had never been walked away from, and yeah, he deserved it. But that didn't change the fact that he loved Rory with all his heart. Logan felt a few tears tickle down his cheek and he made no attempt to brush them away. Rory. Rory. Rory. That's all he could think about.

_That was always your problem with her, 5 years all you could do was think! Go do something dammit!_

Despite that thought Logan lay in bed. He knew he was a coward. But he didn't have it in him to walk over to Robert's dorm, knock on the door and wait for a shirtless Robert to answer it. He didn't have the heart to see Rory walk up behind Robert in nothing but the bed sheet that once was used on Robert's bed.

_Stop thinking like that. She wouldn't have slept with him, and he's not stupid enough to take advantage of Rory like that. He knows she'll never forgive him if he does. _

_Right?_

**888**

Rory walked towards her bedroom and turned the door knob, opening the door quickly and then shutting it behind her, when she turned she shrieked at the sight of Logan laying on her bed. And it didn't help that the curtains were drawn, creating darkness around them.

" Logan?" Rory whispered hastily, "What are you doing here?"

Logan had sat up by now and Rory's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She gasp slightly. He looked awful. His hair was a mess, his suit wrinkled and messy and his face. Rory swallowed as she felt a lump in her throat. Logan's face looked broken, tear stains down his face and his eyes, once filled with spark and mischief...dead.

Rory felt a wave of compassion for him and almost raced towards him. It was the following thought that stopped her.

_He looks like I did last night. _

That thought, lead to the fact that Logan wasn't there last night for her. Her compassion flat lined and was replaced with the urge to slap him.

"I said what are you doing here?" She said a little louder.

"I..." He said looking at her, "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" She demanded, anger dripping in her voice.

"I came home looking for you Rory" The almost child like sadness in his voice made Rory blink twice, "You weren't here. I...needed you...So I stayed in your room."

"You needed me Logan?" Rory asked her eyes narrowing, "Like I needed you at the Gala right?"

"Rory I fucked up. I'm sorry" His voice was weak.

"Sorry just won't do it this time Logan" She said as she walked towards her closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Packing" She said.

Logan panicked and stood from the bed. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

"Don't go Rory" Logan whispered.

She blinked back tears. "I need to" she said stepping away and walking towards her mirror.

"Rory" He said softly.

He got no response.

"Rory!" He said a little louder.

Still no response.

Rory sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes.

_It would be so easy to walk right into his arms. Let him hold me and care for me. Let him whisper stories of how it will all be alright. But that's all it will be, a story. And all he'll do his hurt me, again and again. _

"Rory! Rory listen to me!"

She continued to pack things into her bags, it wasn't even neat and organized anymore. It was rushed and messy.

_Need to get away. Need to get away. Can't give in. Can't give in. Stay strong Gilmore._

Logan woke up, he was back. He wasn't hung over, he was Logan Huntzberger and he didn't plan on letting her walk away from him like that.

"Rory" Logan said walking with determination for the first time in the last 12 hours.

He grabbed her hand and tugged at it for her to turn around.

"Dammit Logan, why the hell should i listen to you!" She demanded looking straight at him tears ready to spill.

"Because I love you Rory" He said.

He watched her eyes widen in surprise and watched her grab her hand back and step backwards.

"You what?" She said as her back hit the wall.

"I Love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" He said a small smile on his face as he walked towards her.

Rory swallowed. Logan was in her face now. Their legs touching and lips so close. Logan reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you"

" Logan, please don't lie to yourself" She said in a pleading tone.

Rory watched as Logan's eyes hardened in pain, "How could you think i could lie about something like this?"

"We just found out we had feelings for each other and now your telling me you love me? It's too soon Logan"

Logan shook his head firmly, "No Rory, we just _admitted _our feelings for each other. I don't know about you Rory, but I've been feelings this way for 5 years. I've been falling in love with you for 5 years Rory." He whispered to her.

" Logan" She said her chest throbbing. She wanted him, she missed him.

"Say something" He whispered.

She blinked and walked past him. "I need to go"

"Dammit Gilmore why do you always walk away?" Logan yelled after her.

"Because I'm so used to people like _you_ walking away from me" She spat back as she threw stuff into her bags.

Logan grabbed her bag and tossed it aside, "You don't need to do this. You don't need to be stubborn, you don't need to do what I did last night, listen to me" His voice softened, "We can't keep running from this, its going to kill us Rory"

"Being with you is going to kill me too Logan. Look at us, Look at this. This is to intense for me. I'm not used to this much passion, this much love…Every time I'm around me I feel like kissing you, every time you touch me I feel like making love to you, and every time we talk I feel like-" She stopped midsentence.

"You what?" He asked softly, placing his hands on her elbows as he pushed her slowly against the wall.

"I feel like saying I love you" She whispered after a minute. "I love you, I've loved you since forever Logan, god there I said it, you happy?"

"Ecstatic" He said grinning as his lips crashed into hers. His hands traveled up her arms to cup her face and his hips buckled against hers, pushing their bodies as close as the could. Her hands that were awkwardly laying by her sides moved to his the front of his shirt pulling him closer. His lips left hers as he placed kisses around her lips and moved toward her neck. He unzipped the front of her sweat suit jacket and removed it from her body, leaving her in a tight white tank before leaving her neck for her lips. Rory moaned, his tongue and touch caused a type of feeling she didn't feel since the night they almost slept together 5 years ago, except now it was more real, more needed, more intense. He guided her towards the bed and she fell backwards onto it pulling him down with her. He felt himself harden as she squirmed slightly beneath him. Suddenly she began pushing at his chest and he pulled away as she rolled away from him and sat up, leaning against her head board.

"Rory" Logan whispered.

She looked at him, his eyes full of desire, full of need for _her_. And it scared her.

"We can't, I can't, I'm sorry" She said tears spilling from her eyes as she raced out of the room.

"Rory!" Logan said running after her, he caught her at the front door.

" Logan we can't, I can't, I'm sorry" She repeated tears spilling down her face.

Logan walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead and murmuring words of comfort.

"It's okay baby, shush, come here, I love you" He whispered as she began to stop crying.

"That's just it" She said breaking away from him, "I love you too"

A small smirk appeared on his face, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that love was a good thing Ace"

_God Logan, It is! That's the whole damn point! _

"It is! That's why we can't do this"

"Wait what?" Logan asked confused.

She sniffed and rolled her eyes back to stop her tears, "Look Logan, I love you and you love me and that's just great okay? But what if what we're feeling is like one of those phases, one of those things close friends go through. I mean Dean and I just broke up and you and then Hemmingway girl-"

"We were never together Ace"

"I know, I know it's just, After our fight yesterday, and after Robert, and after everything, I just don't want this to be one of those quick make up sex. I want it to be real, I want it to be passionate and I want it to be because we're happy, and in love, and god I want it to be at the right moment"

"Like after our wedding or something?" Logan said with a smirk.

Rory slapped his arm lightly, "Stop joking Logan. I'm not like you, I don't-can't do these quickies. I don't want to be one of the many, I want this, us" She said moving her hands between them, "To be real."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, "It is real. I've never loved anyone before Rory."

"I know…How do you know its real?" She asked, "I mean even for me, I never felt this way with Dean, or Jess or anyone. Its different with you. I know I love you, I just…maybe its more of a friendship love…maybe its like the type of love friends with benefits have?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"We've never dated, We've never seen the dating side of each other you know? We never had to do that 'get to know you first date' thing. I mean we're best friends Logan"

"I know!" He said.

"So maybe we…god look I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! I just want us to be sure before we jump into bed and do the deed okay? I mean I love you. I do. But I love our friendship more. And I'm not about to risk that for something that might just last a good 15 minutes okay. I want all of you Logan. I want the advantages and disadvantages of being your girlfriend, your _only _girlfriend." She ended off a little louder.

"All or nothing huh?" Logan asked.

Rory nodded. She was determined to get her way and she was going to fight for it.

"Well then I'm in. Because I want all of you too" He said smiling.

Rory opened her mouth to argue back and then shut it, "You what?" She asked confused.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I want to have exclusive privileges to you, like you will have to me. I want you to be my one and only and I'll be your one and only. I want us to have an honest, open relationship. I want to date you, and love you, and then, when we're both ready, make love to you. Is that okay?"

Rory blinked back surprised and then a huge grin appeared on her face, "Oh my god Logan, that's more than okay, Thank you" She said before jumping into his arms.

He laughed and hugged her tightly, "I love you" He whispered.

"Hmmm, Love you too" She whispered into his neck as she held her tight.

Logan cleared his throat, "And I want to say I'm sorry. Because I am. I messed up yesterday…I'm sorry"

"I forgive you" She said smiling, "And I'm sorry for keeping what Dean did to me a secret…do you still want to know?" She said biting her bottom lip.

Logan untangled himself from her and looked down at his feet, "I uh-"

Rory's cell phone went off and Logan sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, wait, hold on okay"

She raced into her bedroom to grab the cell phone from her purse.

"Hello?" Logan heard her say from the common room.

Logan looked at his feet and thought _When are you going to mess up this new relationship by telling Rory you beat up her ex huh? _

* * *

**Okayyyy there it is, your happiness, my happiness…lol…sorry I have no idea what's wrong with me, maybe it's a birthday thing…lol….OH I watched 8 legged freaks today and paused every matt scene to stare at his sexy face. Lol. He's beautiful, as usual, and he didn't die, Thank God! **

**Okay, now here's the thing with reviews, each one counts, I swear, I love you all for taking the time to respond to my fics, but I don't really want to right a review response to 'Great Chapter, Update soon' Like really, what can you say to that? So what I'm gonna start doing is screening the reviews. The ones that touched me and made me feel all warm and cuddly will get responses okay? **

**Another matter, I created a blog that informs you about updates…please check it out. Just go to my profile and click homepage okay? **

**Alright the touchy feelie review responses. **

**btw, thanks for all the Birthday wishes )**

swj827  
I found your story tonight...great! I love the new angle, alot of stories are all romance, no conflict. And while I am a true romantic at heart, it is really fun to read something with more passion and anger and emotion and down right sexual tension in it...ahh..the Logan we all adore! Can't wait for a new chapter after this little cliff hanger.

**_Reciew Responce: Thank you so much for those words. Extremely sweet. I've always been that type of writer because although, like you, i love romance, i hate the boringness that can come along with it. We live for conflict in our lives and i project that to my writing. I know i let the love dove in me take over in this chapter, but don't be fooled hun, the angst is coming back, expecially with that last line right there. Thanks so much for reading. _**

yourlastkiss  
Just when you think Robert has a shred of decency he does something like that. Finn should've totally kicked his ass. Logan and Rory just find new ways to create drama. & Happy Early Birthday, in case I don't get to say it!

**_Reciew Responce: lmao i told you not to believe that Robert was good. ahaha lol. Finn would have, but i didn't feel like writing it. Besides for some reason i never did think rich boys could kick ass you know?_**

paulanka1

LOVED IT SSO MUCH! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY! UPDATE ASAP CAN'T WAIT FOR THE RORY AND LOGAN INTERACTION

**_Reciew Responce: I love your enthusiasm. Thanks for reading._**

gilmore16girl  
That's my mom's birthday too! Cool. Anyways, great update. However, as much as I love angst, a nice break would be GRR-eat. Thanks :D

**_Reciew Responce: Wish your mom happy bday. lol heres your break hun...and believe it or not, i had a break coming soon anyways...i just moved it up because of my good mood...LOL_**

citygrl  
aw that was so sad. i feel so badly for both of them. neither deserves what's happening. i'm interested in what happens next though. nicely written chapter.

**_Reciew Responce: lol sad..yes, and i felt bad for them too...lol does that make me weird, feeling bad for my own charectors?...i hope your enjoying the coming up next-ness. And thanks, i'm glad you think so._**

PreppyTigger23  
omg great chap  
this story is awesome  
hey my birthday's on the 15th too  
update soon

**_Reciew Responce: lmao HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAYYYY! Thanks so much for loving this )_**


	17. Chapter 17 Don't be Dense

**Chapter 17- Don't be Dense**

Logan was still fuming in his own thoughts when Rory appeared shyly at her door.

"Hey" She said a small smile on her face.

Logan turned to look at her and felt a wave of shyness go through him and all thoughts about the Dean problem escaped him. He found it surprising that he, _Logan Huntzberger, _found it suddenly difficult to talk to a girl _and_ not just any girl but his best friend and now recently promoted girlfriend, _Rory Gilmore. _So instead of speaking, he stood there and smiled at her.

Rory looked down, "Is it just me or is it completely awkward in here"

"Not just you" Logan said, silently thanking god for her to say something he could respond to. He the opportunity and walked slowly towards her, "I'm feeling strangely freaked out too"

"Why? We always talk, bicker and bitch" Rory said looking up into his eyes, her own eyes all big and innocent.

"Maybe because now" Logan said the words slowly as he stopped right in front of her, "You not my best friend, but my girlfriend?" His statement ended up sounding more like a question.

A smile grew on Rory's face, "I like that"

"What that your not my best friend anymore?" Logan said, his cockiness quickly returning as he slipped his hands around her waist.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Don't be dense" she said as she playfully slapped his chest.

Logan kissed her neck softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand"

Rory felt her skin begin to get bumps.

"Well try harder" Rory whispered.

"It'd be easier if you just told me" He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm, I don't think so" She said as she returned the kiss, "I want to make sure my boyfriend has a brain"

"Your what?" he said smirking as he sat down on the sofa and pulling her down on top of him so she was straddling him.

"Need" _Kiss_ "To" _Kiss_ "Make Sure" _Kiss_ "That" _Kiss_ "You have" _Kiss_ "A Brain"_ Kiss._

"Ace, I'm not gonna have a brain if you keep turning it to mush with those kisses" Logan said his voice deeper than usual.

An evil smirk took over Rory's lips as she began to place kisses all over his lips and neck. She then began nibbling on his ear as she whispered, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Nope" He said pushing her down towards the couch so her back was laying on it and began kissing her lips feverishly. "Your so hot" He whispered as he sucked on her tounge creating a moan from Rory.

" Logan" She whispered as their lips broke apart.

"Tell me" He ordered in a husky voice.

Rory weighed her options, she had a strong feeling he wasn't going to kiss her till she gave in. She sighed.

"I like being called your girlfriend" She admitted.

A victory smirk crossed his lips as he got off her, "Good, that's what i thought"

"Excuse me?" She said as he began walking towards his bedroom. _Where the hell is my Kiss?_

"We've been together not even 2 hours yet and he's already ignoring me" She muttered to herself, "LOGAN!" Rory said, in all honest truth her lips weren't satisfied and quite frankly, neither was she.

Rory marched into his bedroom, catching him in nothing but his boxers but that didn't stop her she tugged on his arm and he spun around to face her. " Logan!"

"What?" He asked looking as if he was rather busy but enjoying every moment in his head.

" Logan, look at me!" Rory demanded.

Logan looked down at his girlfriend, "Yes Ace" He said cheekily.

Rory put her hands on her hips, "I told you"

"Told me what?" He said sighing out loud but laughing inside.

"I told you i liked being your girlfriend!" She said her eyes narrowing.

"So?" He asked nonchantly

"So i want a god damn kiss!" Rory yelled.

"Well all you had to do was ask Ace" He said grinning before pushing her down on the bed and pinning her arms on top of her head. He started on her lips, kissing her passionately before leaving open mouth kisses around her neck and lips. Rory moaned as he grinded his hips into her, and it didn't help that he was only wearing a boxer. He caught her ear in his mouth and whispered, "Good kiss?"

"No" She said tugging her arms free and flipping him so she was on top, she placed feverish kisses down his face all the while letting her hands playing around on his bare chest. Her tongue wrestled with his in his mouth as his hands traveled seductively down her back, and then as abruptly as she started she stopped.

"Now, good kiss" She said getting off him and she began walking towards her room.

Logan watched her go, his insides swarming and his head shaking, He wasn't sure how long it was going to take before they actually did sleep together.

**_---------------------------------_**

Long time no Update...i suck.

btw, please dun get used to the fluff above..when i read over it i feel like deleteing it and starting over..but i know i owe u guys an update...and a fluffy one because of all the previous angst...but i'll tell u something, i've never liked 2 much fluff...so don't count on a lot of it...this may be your last chapter of fluff...lol...OH another thing i need to mention is, i wrote this chapter with a closed end...no cliffhanger, nothing...why you might ask? Because the next chapter probably takes place a few weeks later...If you guys look carefully you'll realise that this fic is only a span of about 4 days. This doesn't make logical sense because Rory got a new boyfriend only 4 days after her break up with Dean? It seems longer than four days because its like 16 chapters long, and i take awhile to update...so thats y the next one will take place 2 Weeks later...

Gaaa i hope that all made sense :S

BTW: Please check out my new AU/Angst fic, it's a **ONE SHOT **but i think you'll like it...i hope...its called **Reality Bites **

Also, i'm starting a new fic soon...jus wondering if anyone would like to cowrite it with me...umm i'll need to see a sample of your work before we start...please email me your info...email adress on my profile :D...sorry if i reject anyone...i'm picky bitch...lol...no it may be because your writing style doesn't best suit the story...so yeh lol...

XoX

Sam

**_---------------------------------_**

The Mushy _made-me-feel-all-special _Reviews: Though i loved allll of them...keep em cominnng

**SpeedRacer15  
**

this has been good so far, i just found the story today, it's very emotional. Just one thing, from what i can remember from the episodes I've seen, Logan drives a Porsche 911 not a Jag

**_Review Responce: lol new readers with comments are always welcomed here at APR...loll well toooooo badddd :P he drives a jag in my fic lol_**

**Amy  
**

Heyy. I loved the chapter. I think it would have been great if one of the others (Rosemary, Finn, Colin, Steph) had checked on Logan and found him in a mess. Thats just what I think. Could you do me a favor by emailing me when you put up a new update.

**_Review Responce: umm...first off i dun have ur email...loool...second...i don't do personal updates...though if u geta membership here at fanfiction, and add me as one of ur favorites, everytime i update, i'll bee moved to the top of your favorites list... :)_**

**Nichole Thompson  
**

I'm in suspense about the phone call, and completely intruiged to know who it is! I love Rogan stories, and yours is amazing. I'm anxiously awaiting an update.

**_Review Responce: lol ppl are makin a big deal about the phone call...lol maybe i'll make it something big later...lol :P...thanks soooo much for reading, your words are very swweet_**

**ankita  
**

AW!  
thts all i can sayy lol. excellence chapter im glad u didnt keep the break up long and drawn outt.  
i lovee this story btw its kinda like one of those they belong together always and forever kinda things. both rory and logan's characters are amazing and even the other minor characters are portrayed excellently.  
well happy late birthdayy and hope you update soon!

**_Review Responce: yeh i'm glad i didn't keep the break up long either..the thing is, since i take so long to update ppl forget that my story is onlya span of like 4 days...lmfao...so that's why i tend to spann things out, cause i think they need more time, becasue in real life Rory wouldn't be over Dean yet...buh i changed it to fit my world...lol...thanks sooooo much for your comments about me portraying the ppl...that means a lot..._**

**yourlastkiss  
**

Yay, they're finally together, but I'm guessing they're going to hit some rough patches. Haha, I totally agree with you on the 'Rich boys don't kick ass'.. Only a select few can. Most of the boys I know can hold their own pretty well, but then there are those really preppy boys that will probably end up running the world but can't put up a good fight. That's prep school for you.

**_Review Responce: ahaha lmfao...high five hun! rich boys dun kick assss :P. lets make an exception for sexii logan and finn hmm...we'll leave Collin as the wuss...lmfaoo...thanks for readinnn_**

**tinksy  
**

this story is just so cool i love it when you update all the pent up tension just make you want to read more  
thanks so much for the time and effort

**_Review Responce: awwwwwwwwwwwww thanks sooo much...your 2 kinnnd_**

**SaRaH  
**  
I love this story because it's not all mushy-gushy lovey-dovey. Most Rogans are like the same thing over and over and over agian and it gets SO BORING. This one is fresh and original so that's why I love it! Keep Writing!  
SaRaH

**_Review Responce: ommmg honestly the sweetest thing ever cause thats wat i'm trying to get...something new and different...and to hear someone say that its fresh and orginal...omfg...thanks you SOOO mUcH!_**

**shiloh  
**evil genius... I cried I laughed I just want them together...you are awesome... must continue!

**_Review Responce: aww for some reason, the whole evil genious bit makes me feel special...is that weird? lol_**

**CoCaCoLa29  
**this was your best chapter yet!it was so passionate and your could feel the love of rory and logan off the scree. how you made passionate hate turn into the beatoful love they share. god i know im such a romantic. lol. What will rory do when she finds out that logan beat the crap out of dean? UPDATE ASAP!

**_Review Responce: ommmg this is like the sweetest thing evvver...ommmgg...thanks so much...awwww_**

**Angel1178  
**OMG Sammie I loved this chapter!

Yay they're together, finally!

I hope that Logan just tells her what he did and that she is ok with it.

Update soon!

-  
On a more personal note, I didn't know it was your birthday, Happy late Birthday sis! Have you seen GH lately, can you believe what's going to happen? Email me later at my AOL account, it's in my profile if you don't have it.

love you lots

Amber

**_Review Responce: i emailed u but got no response...uhh..lol...ummmz omg have u been to GGO recently? we're beginning to pick up...lol :) thanks for the wishes...I'm gonna miss Courtney...awww Alicia Fan 4 Life! Can u belive this Sam and Alexis crap...gaaaa...anywayz...thanks for reading...wen u plannin on updating ur fics :P_**

**brown-eyed-beauty87  
**Happiness is running through my veins right now. And the angst doesn't go good with happiness, because that makes me a mad. I don't want to be mad, I want to be 110 happy! 

Please update soon!

I need to know who Rory's on the phone with!

**_Review Responce: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww lol well dun count on that happiness for to long...i was always one to get bored with fluff fast...lol_**

**citygrl  
**well now i'm curious. how is rory really going to react to the news about Dean? Good for Logan but I'm not sure how Rory will feel, I could see her going either way on it. I'm glad they're together and admitted their feelings and all of that. nicely done. can't wait for more!

**_Review Responce: well you'll just have to see won't you...lol thanks for u comments...so sweet_**


	18. Chapter 18 Blissful

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Blissful **

_2 weeks later_

Lust filled, Romantic, Joyous, Unpredictable, _Perfect_; Those were the words Rory would use to describe the last 2 weeks with Logan. Never in her life had she been so happy. Her friendship with Logan had been beautiful, but her newly found love life with Logan was everything she could want and more. Unlike her past boyfriends Logan understood her, knew her, _loved her. _She wouldn't want to be with anyone other than him. The only thing that was little weird though, was living with her boyfriend but not sleeping in the same room with him. They considered it for awhile, just sleeping next to each other all night, but they both knew that that would be the end of there Abstinence-until-it's-completely-perfect rule.

In all honest truth Rory hated that rule, though she was the one that had founded it. But with Logan's track record of girls, she was afraid that if she slept with him they'd end. And she wasn't willing to loose this relationship with him, she loved him.

_Your being pathetic Gilmore! He loves you, and he's never loved anyone…he wouldn't ever leave you. _

Rory tucked back a piece of her hair as she flipped a page of her book, she obviously had other things on her mind, but kept the book on her lap for show…she didn't want people to think she was a mindless idiot, sitting in the middle of the Yale campus staring off into space. Despite the book, She zoned off again, looking past her book onto the ground, a small smile on her face as she thought of Logan and her first date. It had been romantic and perfect. A little awkward at the beginning, but it disappeared and was perfect afterwards.

"Thinking of me Ace?" Logan said plopping down next to her on the bench and kissing her cheek while slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Rory blinked and turned to face her boyfriend, "Hmm?"

Logan laughed and kissed her lips briefly, "I said are you thinking of me?"

"No, I'm thinking of my other hot boyfriend" She said smirking. Her dazed faze gone.

"So you think I'm hot?" Logan asked smirking back.

Rory rolled her eyes, knowing she had already lost. Deciding she would begin to walk towards the pub. Logan knew that look and laughed as she stood up,

"Hey come back here!" He called after her, waiting awhile before finally getting up.

Rory smiled to herself as she walked away from her boyfriend who was now jumping to his feet and following her.

"Aceeeee" Logan called from behind her, "I thought it was against the Gilmore code to walk that fast! 'thou shall not walk in rapid pace!' "

Rory smirked to herself, he knew her to well.

Logan caught up with her grabbing her hand to get her to turn around. His breathing slightly ragged. Rory had got a head start, he had actually expected her to turn around and come back. As Logan grabbed her hand Rory was forced to spin around and face her boyfriend.

"Why the hell are you running away?" Logan asked leading her towards the outside walls of the pubs. Her back was pressed against the wall and her hands by her sides. Logan had a hand pressed against the wall above her shoulder, cornering her to the wall. His breathing had returned to normal and their faces were close. Rory then smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" She said still smirking.

"Your mean, I'm going to have to punish you" He mumbled in her ear.

"Hmmm promise?" She said as he began to nibble on her ear.

"Oh, I promise" Logan said attacking her lips fully. His hands cupping her face to hold her in place and her hands went to the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. There legs were pressed together his hands began moving down to her waist where his thumbs began to make circles right above the top of her jeans. Rory broke away from Logan moaning slightly.

" Logan, we're in public" She said pushing him away a bit, only to have him pull her closer.

"I love you, I'm not going to hide it" He said his voice husky.

"Yes but my other boyfriend…" She said teasingly.

Logan smirked and took her hand in his as they began to walk into the pub, "Is it my fault your so hot and tempting?"

"Hmm…no…though it could be"

"How's that?" He asked

"Well if you were gay…" She said smirking.

Logan stopped walking inside the pub and turned to look at Rory who began to giggle at her boyfriend.

Logan's smirk returned as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Babe you could turn a gay guy straight"

"hmm…" Rory said smiling as he kissed her once more.

"Okay, you two, over here" Finn said coming up behind them and pushing Rory and Logan towards their usual table where Rosemary, Steph, and Collin were seated.

Finn bent down to kiss Rosemary before he took the seat next to her, leaving Rory and Logan opposite to him.

"So Reporter Girl" Collin started, getting Rory to roll her eyes. Collin only used that name when he was about to begin to tease her.

"What Collin?" Rory said sighing.

Collin smirked, knowing she knew what was coming, "So you and Logan huh?"

"Collin you've been saying that for the past two weeks, yes me and Logan!" Rory said, pretending to be mad but her eyes giving it away.

"We're just all in shock love" Finn said smiling at his sister, "It took you 5 years to figure out your feelings, maybe it'll take us 5 years to finally understand what has happened here"

Logan smirked and Rory rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Freak's" Rory said.

"Us or you?" Finn said, mocking a three year olds voice causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

Logan slipped a hand on Rory's lap, the gesture didn't go unseen by Stephanie.

"Are you guys fucking each other yet?" Steph asked.

"Very forward Steph" Logan said smirking.

"I'm just asking" She said defensively.

"Would you like us to set up a press conference?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, that would be great. Tomorrow at 10?" Stephanie retorted.

"Sounds good" Logan said smirking.

The other looked at each other before laughing lightly, Logan and Stephanie had been friends since diaper days and they had always had that simple brother sister argument thing going on.

"So, do you think you could answer my question?" Steph asked again.

"What about the press conference?" Logan said.

"How about an exclusive with me?" Steph retorted sending Logan smirk.

Logan laughed, "Okay Ace, you field that one"

Rory blushed, "Uh no, I think you should"

"Well actually since it was your idea to not have sex, you should explain why" Logan said smirking at his blushing girlfriend.

Steph look at Rory, her eyebrow cocked, "K, I know your not a virgin…I walked in when you and pig head were doing it…so what gives?"

Rory sighed, "Could I tell you later?"

Steph looked at Rory carefully, already understanding there was more than met the eye…maybe even more than Logan knew.

"HEY! What about us?" Finn demanded.

Rory smirked, "The exclusive was only for Stephanie remember…you guys have to attend the press conference at 10"

Steph giggled, "I don't think Finn will make it, 10's a little early right Finny?"

"Why do you call me Finny? Sounds like that dreadful Ginny in Harry Potter…she needs to get some shape in her hair…maybe some highlights"

"If I didn't have sex with him last night I'd think he was gay" Rosemary muttered, causing the gang to laugh and then a comfortable silence fell over the group.

"Can you believe that the three of us have settled down?" Collin asked the group.

"Love does wondrous things" Finn said smiling.

"That it does" Logan said looking at Rory. He expected her to blush but instead she lifted one hand to cup his face and she sat up straighter to kiss him on the lips. Logan smiled as she sat back more comfortably and he kissed the top of her head.

"My god you two are so cute" Stephanie and Rosemary said at the same time.

Rory blushed this time and Logan tightened his arms around her waist.

"Collin" "Finn" Stephanie and Rosemary said their boyfriends names at the same time, their voices slightly whinny, "Why don't you kiss and hold me like that?"

"Thanks mate, do you have to love Rory that god damn much?" Finn said in mock seriousness.

"Finn" Rosemary said, her arms around his torso and her head against his chest as she looked up at him, Stephanie mirrored the image on Collin. Both boyfriends looked down and kissed their girlfriends on the lips. The kiss wasn't a peck but a long make out session.

"Wanna leave?" Logan said into her ear.

Rory smiled, "Why don't be go to the bar and wait for them to finish"

"Or we could join them"

"A sixsome? Logan are you that sex deprived?"

"Ace, dirty" Logan said smirking, "But you know what I mean"

"Nope, I really don't" She said smiling innocently before skipping off to the bar.

Logan followed her smiling. By the time the two had returned to the table, the others had stop their tongue wars.

"We come baring drinks" Rory said grinning.

"Ahhh, alcohol, my true love!" Finn said, then after a quick slap from Rosemary, "After my dear Rosemary of course!"

The group laughed. Rory snuggled into Logan's body closing her eyes briefly.

"Sleepy Gilmore, it's only" Collin checked his watch, "7"

Rory opened her eyes and stood, "Lets do something"

"I see the adventurous side of you has finally graced us with her presence! What to? Shall we all have sex on the roof?" Finn asked standing as well.

"Uh, no" Rory said, "I was kinda talking about just me and Logan" She said blushing lightly.

Finn placed a hand over his heart and Collin touched Finn's shoulder, "I know, I'm hurt too!"

Logan smirked before standing up next to Rory, "Any specific plans Ace?"

"Not really" She admitted.

Logan smiled and took her hand, "Let's go"

"See you guys later" Rory said looking at her friends. She knew they weren't mad…they had waited for her and Logan to finally come to their senses and get together.

"Bye you sick love freaks!" Stephanie said waving with a smile.

"Bye" Rory and Logan said waving.

**143 **

Logan and Rory had been wondering around aimlessly for about 15 minutes. They had grabbed a cup of coffee at their favorite Coffee Cart and then just walked around. Logan had an arm around Rory's shoulder and Rory leaning on him. They didn't speak much, they were just content with the relaxed atmosphere.

"Hey" Logan said tilting his head towards a General Store that was on Campus, "Ice cream?"

Rory smiled and nodded.

In about 15 minutes Rory and Logan were seated, wrapped in blankets inside Rory's new hoodless mustang. They were sitting in the back seat and looking up into the star filled night sky. They had bought a tub of Rocky Road Ice Cream and had grabbed the two disposable spoons.

"This is nice" Rory whispered as she snuggled closer to Logan. Logan smiled as he took another spoonful of ice cream. Another peaceful silence fell over them.

"I love you Rory"

"Hmm…god I love you too" She said smiling and kissing his lips lightly.

They ate the ice cream silently when Rory asked, "Did you tell your parents about us?"

"Yeah" Logan said with a smile.

"And?"

"They're making wedding plans"

Rory choked on her ice cream, "What?"

"My sister told me that as soon as I hung up on my mom, My dear mother called your grandmother and they're already discussing if we should get married before or after you graduate."

"Your joking" Rory said in surprise.

"Yeah I am" Logan said with a smirk, "But my parents are quite excited about this…they are hoping we get married"

Rory looked visibly relaxed, "Do not scare your girlfriend like that"

"Thought of being married to me that bad?"

"No, thought of being _forced _to get engaged as oppose to you actually proposing to me is what my problem is"

"So you want me to propose to you?" Logan said with a smirk.

" Logan!" Rory said blushing lightly.

"Kidding Ace, anyways my mother always loved you and my father thinks your making me a better man, something he's tried to do for the first 17 years of my life, he says in the last 5 you've accomplished everything he's failed in…or something like that"

"Awww I feel so loved" Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah well…and your parents"

"Moms only response was 'finally' and I'm waiting till Friday night dinner to tell the grandparents…"

"Of course" Logan said smiling.

Logan smiled as they ate some more ice cream.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Dinner with my grandparents…duh"

"Let me come" Logan said.

"You want to come to dinner with Emily Gilmore?" Rory said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well if your telling them about us…besides I'd like to see your mom again…haven't seen her in awhile" Logan said putting down his spoon. They had ate a good half a carton and he was stuffed.

"Wimp" Rory said as she watched him put down the spoon, "And if you want to come, that's fine, pick me up at 6:30, dinner at 7:30"

Logan smirked, even though they lived with each other, that's how they finalized dates. He'd _pick her up_ or she'd _meet him at his place _it sounded funny but they used it anyways.

"My mother asked us to find new dorms" He said, remembering suddenly.

"What? Why?" Rory said, eyes wide.

"Cause we're dating…and living in the same place"

"Sooo?" Rory said.

"So, it's apparently kind of inappropriate"

"too bad, I'm not moving" Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Neither am I, I'm just letting you know what she said" Logan said smirking.

"Oh well…good" She said smiling.

Logan smiled and glanced at his watch, "10:30 Ace…kinda late, wanna head home?"

Rory nodded, yawning.

"Baby" Logan teased her sleepiness.

"I'm a whole year younger than you Logan, that gives me rights to be sleepy an hour early"

"I don't get sleep at 11:30"

Rory pouted, "Could you pretend you did?"

Logan laughed, "Anything for you Ace"

"Cause you love me" She said grinning as the two climbed into the front seats, Logan driving her car.

"Damn straight" He said kissing her before he started the car.

"Wanna know a secret?" She said as she looked at him as he drove.

"What?"

"I love you too Logan"

Logan smiled. _So everything's right in the world. _

* * *

K, though this has nothing to do with this chapter, i just want everyone to know that Rory Gilmore is using the credit card her grandparents provided her with, and is a member of the LDB 

Also, i hope you liked the chapter...wasn't the greatest and i swear i rewrote so much of it...orginally Dean was gonna show and cause uncomfortableness between Ror and Logan but then i thought i'd give you one more fluffy chapter...

Thanks for all the reviews! They were great!

I'm still looking through my inbox for emails from you ppl...i'd really like to find a Rogan fan that would like to cowrite a fanfic with me ) I'm changing around the requirements...please give me a _link_to your fanfic...or your profile...and i'd like to have a Rory and Logan fanfic of yours to preread...

* * *

Here are the MnNR Reviews (Mushy n Needing Reviews)... :) 

**zetaphi7  
**Thank goodness for some fluff...it's a great story, but with so much intensity - it was relaxing to see some lightheartedness.

**_Responce: thanks, i thought so too...i'm glad you can see what i see lol.._**

**Ninaaa  
**Yay! I was happy and squeeling when I got the story alert:) The chap was a bit short, but I have to say that I liked this chapter. Usually I don't really like fluff(more a smut-fan haha), but it was okay here

**_Responce: lmfao...dirty...i'm planning to giving you a bit of smut...i'm not sure if i can write it...lol...so maybe just the foreplay..._**

**GG-fan-till-the-day-I-die**  
do you have to do reply then put them at the bottom it's annoying that that is longer then the story

**_Responce: yes, i do feel the need to reply to reviews that need to be replied to...recently i've cut them down to the ones that acutally need to be responded too...and i'm not quite sure what you are talking about...the reviews have always been at the bottom..._**

**cosmopolitan  
**reply yay i get bored w/fluff 2 so u r the perfect writer 4 me lolz

**_Responce: lol, i'm glad you found me then!_**

**finnlover  
**I have to tell you the truth I don't have enough time to read the earlier chapters to this fic. I gotta study for my test tomorrow. But I loved this chapter :D ! You made me smile during my studying pains lol !

**_Responce: lmfao i'm glad i could...hope your test went well..._**

**coffeeaddict1515  
**yah when is logan going to tell rory that he beat up dean? what will rory say? will they get into a fight and be really mad with each other nad not talk? I love the story.

**_Responce: soon...lol i'm scared...lmfao...thanks for loving it..._**

**brown-eyed-beauty87  
**Okay, so. I'd be willing to co-write a fic with you. I might not be able to though, 'cause I'm probably swamped for the next 4-6 weeks (if I don't get cut from the team.)

My e-mail :

Examples of my work, I have three stories. So you could check those out...

**_Responce: lmfao, umi can't see your email...i emailed though..and said yes...but if you don't mind i'd like to wait a few more days before i finally confirm that you are my cowriter... _**

**graace  
**. man. MAJOR props to SAMMIEK! seriously, i was never a rogan fan, i personally am a trory fan, but todya i was bored, so i just clicked on ur story! and seriously . uve got some awesome stuff going on! i love they're relationship, please continue soon! btw ur an awesome writeR!

**_Responce: omfg i love this review...thanks sooo much...i love it when other shippers read this...and love it...makes me feel all cool that you like another couple but still liked this fic...thanks sooo much..._**

**ACharmedJedi  
**hey, great story! I love how cute they are with each other with their whole bitch-fight-make up pattern. I think it is great how you can write them so close to their characters, I mean even in the great pieces of fanfiction the characters can often be out of character because it is so difficult to do so kudos! I mean there have been some great one liners. I especially loved the first few chapters cause it is so cute to think of them like that. It was great when the both started realising their feeling for each other-loved the flashback and the towel incident! Logan was a bit of an ass about the whole Rory not telling him about Dean thing but now all is forgiven and they are finally together. A couple of chapters of happy fluff would be nice after how long you dragged this out (tee hee) but then start causing problems again just to keep it interesting! Keep up the good work!

**_Responce: OMFG LONNNNNG...YESSS...thanks so much for taking the time to write all that hun...thanks soo much for writing about how i portray the charectors...it really means a lot...awwww thanks so much, i'm glad you liked them together at the beginning...it was fun to write...thanks so much for the lenghty review...!_**

**IAmMrsMustang  
**Wow that is one of the best stories I have ever read! Well you said that this chapter might be the only fluffy chapter which makes me think they're gonna break up :( I can't wait to see how Rory responds to Logan telling her that he beat up Dean.

**_Responce: aww thanks so much...i love being called the best or one of the best..lol well hears the thing...i don't want them to break up just yet...maybe in awhile...lol...18 Chapter...but i want to either get into angst or lust...lol or maybe even both...ohhhh dirtyy...lmfao... ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19 Dinner at the Gilmore’s

**Chapter 19 – Dinner at the Gilmore's**

Rory and Logan pulled up into the Gilmore's driveway at 7:24pm.

Rory had given Logan the chance to back out of dinner one last time, telling him it would be a total bore. Logan had retorted by asking her if she actually thought their relationship was that boring.

"Couldn't I send them a email telling them we're together and not go to dinner?" Rory asked Logan as they got out of his Jaguar.

"Nope" Logan said smirking. He walked around to the other side of the car and took Rory's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss before bringing it back down to their sides, their fingers still entwined.

"Mean" Rory said with a pout. She looked around at the cars on the driveway, "Grandma and Grandpa have guests" Rory said, "Who could they be?"

Logan glanced at the cars and swallowed, he had a good feeling who it was. The car parked outside they Gilmore's was his father's.

"Uh, it's my father's" Logan said slowly, reducing the speed they were walking at to the door, "My mother is probably in their too…that's odd, I've already spoken to them"

Rory stopped all together, "Okay, we're waiting till my mom gets here before we go in"

"Too late" Logan muttered, tilting his head towards the door.

"Rory, Logan! Come in please, we saw your car pull up!" Emily Gilmore called from the front door.

Rory plastered a smile on her lips, "Coming Grandma"

Logan gave Rory's hand a reassuring squeeze, "It's not going to be that bad, relax, my parents love you and your grandparents love me, we're a match made in heaven for them"

Rory nodded and smiled, "Your right, I guess I just have a weird feeling about your parents being here…it's probably nothing though right?"

Logan nodded as the couple walked into the Gilmore house, greeted by a friendly Emily.

"Just drape your coats over this chair, Anna will get them shortly" Emily said and the couple complied.

"Rory, your looking good" her grandmother said, looking over her granddaughter. Rory was wearing a simple black v-necked cocktail dress that stopped at her knees. On her neck was a necklace Logan had gotten her last week for their, 'first week together'. It was the outline of a heart, one side crusted in diamonds. Her hair was straight and her makeup consisted of foundation, pink blush, light maroon lip-gloss and pinkish eyeshade. It looked very natural, elegant look on her.

"Thanks Grandma" Rory said smiling.

"That's a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" Her grandmother asked, peering at the necklace carefully.

"Oh, uh Logan got it for me" Rory said, sending Logan a smile.

Emily's eyes widened, "Why Logan, you have exquisite taste"

"Thank you Emily" He said smiling.

"Well do come in, your parents are waiting for us Logan, I hope you don't mind that we invited them" Emily said as they walked towards the living room.

"Not at all Emily. Mother, Father, a pleasure to see you" Logan said walking into the living room, kissing his mother's cheek and smiling at his father, "Richard, how is it in the Insurance world?"

"Good my boy, and how is Yale? My granddaughter driving you nuts yet?" Richard said with a smile.

"Not yet Richard" Logan said, sitting down next to Rory and placing his hand on her knee, a gesture that didn't go unseen by the rest of them.

Rory smiled at Shira, "Shira, its so nice to see you, how are things?"

"Good as usual darling, A DAR event starting tomorrow for us older folk" She said her smile falling slightly.

"Are you planning it?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I am, with your grandmother" Shira said.

Rory looked at her grandmother and then at Shira, "Well then I'm sure it'll be a success" she said with a smile and earning a smile from Shira and her grandmother.

"So Rory, how are things at the YDN? My son coming in more?" Mitchum said smiling

"The YDN is great Mitchum, and Logan has been popping in a bit moreduring last two weeks" She said with a smile at Logan. It was a fact that Logan had been showing up, but more to se his girlfriend than to get an article done.

Mitchum saw the look pass between to two, "Ah, I would assume he is"

Rory laughed lightly.

"So, Rory, Mitchum and Shira say you have news to share with your grandfather and I?" Emily said.

"Oh yes" Rory said smiling, "As of two weeks ago, Logan and I have been exclusively seeing each other…he's my boyfriend" Rory said blushing lightly.

Emily's eyes widen, "Shira you could have told me!"

Shira laughed, "I assumed Rory was waiting to do it herself'

"It's about time!" Richard said beaming.

The adults laughed and Rory blushed. Logan smirked at her and impulsively kissed her cheek lightly, and then he blushed slightly, realising he kissed her in front of his parents and grandparents.

"Awww" Shira and Emily crooned.

"Excuse Mrs. Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore has arrived"

"Uh, Lorelai, I presume you know about the new couple" Emily said geniunly smiling.

"Yes mom, and I'm sorry I'm late everyone. Shira, Mitchum, Dad" Lorelai said, nodding her head in their directions with a smile, "And Logan and Rory, our little guests of honor!"

Rory smiled, "Hi mom"

"Lorelai, your looking as great as always" Logan said smirking.

"Now, now Logan, you're with my daughter now. If you had spoken to me a month ago I would have considered seeing you, but it's a tad to late now." Lorelai said teasingly.

"I will have to control myself then" Logan said smirking.

Rory shook her head teasingly, "I don't know if I like my boyfriend and mother talking to each other like that"

"Yes Lorelai, it's quite embarrassing" Emily said, "We have guests"

"Oh no" Mitchum said smirking, "Please, both the Lorelai's have done more for my son that I could imagine, if they want to poke tease at him, let them"

Lorelai smiled at her mom, "Can we keep him?" She said pointing at Mitchum.

Everyone but Emily laughed.

"Lorelai!" Emily huffed.

"Sorry mom, sitting down and falling into silence" She said sitting down next to Shira on the sofa.

"Lorelai, where's Luke?" Richard asked.

Lorelai looked up, "Mom may I-"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes you may speak"

Rory and Logan exchanged a smirk.

"He got caught up in something Dad, he sends his apologies." Lorelai said.

"Well, lets move to the dinner table, shall we?" Emily said, standing and leading the way to the table.

"Oh yes we Shall!" Logan muttered softly so that only Rory could hear. She chuckled as Logan slipped an arm around her waist and they walked in together. Rory and Logan took the seat across from Lorelai, Shira and Mitchum, with Emily and Richard at the heads of the table.

"So Rory, Logan. We have an important matter to discuss with you to" Mitchum said, as he began on his soup.

Rory felt the colour slip from her face, _Please don't make me and Logan move. I like living with him! _

"Oh?" Rory asked, placing her hand on Logan's thigh and digging her nails into it softly.

Logan glanced at Rory and took the hand of his thigh, and held it in his. Her hand immediately gripped on to his hand.

"As Shira mentioned, we're going out to a DAR event tonight" Emily said, "We're actually living when your mother does."

_But not when we leave? _Rory thought.

"Your probably wondering why it's not when '_you all' _leave but when '_Lorelai_' leaves" Mitchum said.

_Oh fuck, how did he do that! _Rory thought wildly.

"Um, yeah" She said.

"Well" Emily said, "It's not that big of a deal, but because Shira and Mitchum are away next weekend on some business, the original date for our DAR event was moved to tomorrow."

Rory nodded, exchanging glances with her mother, who shrugged back.

"But Richard has some people coming over to fix the intercom things in the house" Emily said.

"And we can't reschedule it, So we were wondering, if you two, and a few friends if you like, would mind sitting the house this weekend? You could get Anna to cook whatever you like"

Rory and Logan exchanged glances and Rory realised Logan's hand from her death grip as she exhaled.

"Uh, I guess we could" Logan said.

Rory nodded and then stopped, "Oh!" Rory said quickly, "Grandpa, when are they coming?"

"We're not sure, they said sometime this weekend" Richard replied.

Rory bit her lip.

"Something wrong Ace, we don't have anything planned this weekend do we?" Logan asked.

"No…um, its just that Finn's birthday party-" Rory started.

"Oh right, right, oh crap" Logan said glancing at the Gilmore's, "It's our friend's birthday"

"Oh" The parental units faces dropped.

"You know what?" Rory said standing slowly, "Let me go call him…if you don't mind, we could do a small get together this weekend, with just our closest LDB members, and then do a huge party next weekend?" Rory asked Logan.

"Well if it's okay to bring them over with your grandparents…" Logan said.

"Oh yes, of course" Emily said clapping her hands.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll just call Finn" Rory said smiling.

--

Rory walked out into the living room and pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

The phone rang for awhile and Rory almost gave up hope.

"Hello!" Finn screamed into the phone.

"Finn, shit, do you always answer the phone with a scream?" Rory said.

"Oh, Rory love, Sorry. I heard my cell phone ringing but couldn't actually find it. It was in my cooler…How in tarnations did it get there?" Finn asked Rory.

Rory smirked, "Finn, I'm here, and you're there…how would I know?"

"Oh right. We'll you don't need to be rude about that" Finn said, grinning madly into the phone.

Rory rolled her eyes, and then said, "Finn, I have a proposition for you"

"Oh no, look love, just because I call you my sister, doesn't mean I'm responcible for the amount of toilet paper in your washrooms!" Finn said seriously.

"What? My god Finnigan!" Rory said, "Are you ever sober?"

"Nope, not even in my sleep love!" Finn said, and Rory could almost see his grin.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Finn, look, you know I love you right? I mean your my brother remember?"

"Oh god, this isn't good!" Finn said groaning.

"Well, wouldn't you prefer to spend your 22nd birthday with your close friends…people you actually remember the names of, as oppose to a bunch of people you don't know"

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"This weekend, You, me, Rose, Logan, Steph, Collin, and maybe Robert, Seth, Juliet and…I don't know-"

"Whitney" Finn said.

Rory rolled her eyes, she didn't like Whitney, "And, uh, Whitney" She said with difficulty, "Could get together at my grandparents…have a party all weekend…we could use the pool and everything!"

"OR!" Finn said excitedly, "I could have my regular party and get more gifts!"

"OR!" Rory said with the same enthusiasm, but in her case it was fake, "You could get 9 gifts this weekend, and then all those gifts from those other people next weekend _and _9 gifts from the people who saw you this weekend."

"OKAY!" Finn said happily.

"Okay, good…Drive down here tonight?" Rory asked, "Oh, but not with Robert and then, just you 4…and do you think you and Rose could let yourselves into Logan and my dorm and get us a bag for the weekend? Please?"

"Anything for my sister" Finn said a little to excitedly.

"Stay out of my lingerie Finn!" Rory said.

Finn laughed, "Bye love!"

"FINN!" Rory said.

_Dial Tone._

_--_

Rory walked back to the dinning room, where everyone was finishing of dinner. They were all smiling at her in a fake way. Rory looked at Logan confused, _What was going on? _

"Stay out of my lingerie Finn?" Logan muttered as she sat down next to him. Rory's eyes widened and looked over at her mother who was hiding her laughter.

Rory groaned, "Uh" She said trying to cover herself up, "Finn agreed, he's driving down tonight, if that's okay?"

"It's fine" Emily said curtly.

Rory looked down. She could tell Emily disapproved of her comment to Finn. Logan smirked and took Rory's hand in his under the table. As conversation progressed with politely around the table, Logan leaned over and whispered to Rory, "Let's excuse ourselves, you're showing me to the washroom"

"You've been here before" Rory muttered back.

"I also want to check the temperature on the pool" Logan muttered back.

"You ask" Rory said softly.

"Ask what Rory?" Emily said, her tone still disapproving.

"Um, Logan, needs to use the washroom…and then make sure the pool temperature is okay…" Rory said softly.

"Well excuse yourselves"

"Mitchum, Shira, Mom, Grandpa" Rory said standing, "Grandma." She then took Logan's hand in hers and all but ranout of the room.

"I hate Finn!" Rory moaned as they made there way to the pool house.

Logan smirked, "It was so funny"

Rory whacked Logan's chest, "Your mean, your suppose to love me!" She said, crossing her hands over her chest and frowning.

Logan pulled Rory in front of him. His hands tightly around her waist. He began to walk with her still standing in front of him, causing them to look like penguins waddling.

Rory suppressed her smile, it felt funny to be walking like this, but she liked it.

"I still love you" Logan whispered in her ear.

"We look like idiots, stop!" Rory said playfully.

"Not until you tell me you love me" Logan said, his voice staying even and calm in his ear.

"I love you, you big dope" Rory said teasingly.

Logan realised her from his arms and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Let's go check the pool temperature" Logan said, taking Rory's hand in his and walking off.

**143/143/143 **

Inside the house, stood Richard, Emily, Shira, Mitchum and Lorelai, all standing at the window and looking out at the young couple.

"They are adorable, and so perfect for each other" Emily whispered.

"They are…" Shira said in agreement.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. She never looked that happy with a boy in her life. Rory dating her best friend helped her feel relaxed and secured, and Lorelai knew it. She also knew Logan's society and daring life was something Rory needed, and was know very much a part of. A small smile appeared on her face. Rory had found her Luke and Chris…all bundled up in a blonde hair, hazel eye package.

* * *

**Soooo…what did you think…not to shabby? I hope so…Don't worry, I'm not going soft on you…things will be revealed a bit more in the coming chapters…a surprise visit from Rory's not-to-long-ago past? Maybe…Maybe not…**

**OH but definetly expect a chapter with a LOT more sexual tension..haha I'm gettin a dirtymind again lol**

**MnNR: **

**beautifulsoul09**

hah. wow i just sat at my computer and read this whole story strait through! haha i really like it! I think it's a really good story.I like the fluff chapters, but I don't like too much fluff, so this is quite a good story! I love that He beat Dean up hahaah that was great! I am glad that they got together! yay! lol. I really think that the whole towel thing..wow that was PERFECT! hah (i really did love that part!) and I think that Logan and Rory are really actually similar to the show's characters which is good. Most stories i read SAY they are like the show..but then they end up being NOTHING like that show's characters! Keep up the good work..i can't wait for more!

**_Responce: Lengthy Lengthy...thanks! you read the whole thing! whoa thanks soo much! New Readers are greaty apperciated jus like old ones lol i'm glad u like the towel part, a lot of people did! Thanks so much for the portraying comment...that really touches my heart..._**

**CoCaCoLa29  
**it was . speechlessly great! im so glad tht this chapter was fluffy. its just awesome to be happy for a few moments when bad stuff ishappening in this world... deep i know UPDATE ASAP!

**_Responce: haha...hey girly i jus wanna say thanks for reading my fic..i noe there are others but ur name sticks out so much so i just seem to remember and think 'hey she reviewed again' it means a lot to me! lmfao verrrry deep...lol_**

**rexsgirl29  
**great chapter...i really dont wanna see dean in the rest of the story.. logan should just come out and tell rory what he did and not fite about it..bbut its ur story so im sure whatever u do would be fine...o yeah any chance u can put the responses before the chapter i hate it when i think theres still lots left in the chapter and then it ends..anyways great chapter cant wait for more!

**_Responce:much to ur despair, i believe i will have Dean return and cause trouble, because im not good with this fluff stuff...lol i noe wat u mean baout the responces, but i'd like to keep them in a constant spot...so down it stays lol_**

**ACharmedJedi  
**hey, excellent chapter! I loved how fluffy it was! Tra la la la la la! I think it's great they are still happily bickering back and forth and I loved the bit about the Gilmore code "thou shalt not walk in rapid pace" that was so funny! The bar scene with the gang was so cute and I liked him telling her that his parents were planning the wedding! tee hee! Aww they're just so great together! Oh but you mentioned Dean coming into it...that could be fun. Cant have them stay this happy for too long it would get boring but for now it's all tra la la la la like I mentioned before. Ooh and a FND scene coming up as well! Oh how you spoil us! Cant wait to read more so keep up the good work!  
Dee

**_Responce: DEE! HI! lmfao yeh i gave myself a high five when i wrote that code..i found it funny cause i could actually hear lorelai and rory discussing it hehe ...lol i noe , the angst will return...no more than 2 chaptes of fluff left...lol...haha FND scene. yeh hope u liked it...XoX_**


	20. Chapter 20 Let's Get it On!

**Um, PG-13? **

**Chapter 20 - Let's Get it On!**

By the time Rory and Logan had arrived back from the pool, the Huntzburger's and Gilmore's were leaving. Rory's grandparents prepped her and Logan on taking care of the house. Luke had finally shown up, but was a little too late, and ended up just picking up Lorelai. He wasn't happy about letting Rory stay at her Grandparents empty house with a bunch of college students but Lorelai had calmed him down. After much assuring and promising, the house was finally theirs.

Rory looked around the house, walking towards the living room, "You know, I don't think I've ever been here alone before" Rory said as she felt Logan's arms slip around her waist.

"Yeah?" Logan mumbled, kissing Rory's neck from behind her.

"Uh huh" Rory said, trying to concentrate on the room, rather than her pretty hot and tempting boyfriend who was sucking and kissing her neck.

"Ace" Logan whispered, "Where's the maid and the rest of the staff?"

"Hmm, uh my mother and i told them to take the night off" Rory mumbled as Logan turned her to face him.

"My little genius" Logan whispered, his arms going around Rory's waist and pulling her tight against him, crashing his lips down on hers. Logan bit down gently on Rory's lower lip, seeking entrance. Rory opened her mouth a bit, allowing Logan's tongue to slide into her mouth and suck harshly on hers. It was a demanding lustful kiss that left Rory whimpering. She broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes which had turned dark with desire. She knew instantly what Logan wanted more than their usual make out session, and she also knew that he was waiting on her. If she didn't want to make love to her boyfriend tonight, now was the time to stop. But that wasn't the case; Rory was ready to have _all _of her boyfriend. Rory slipped Logan's blazer off of him, and pushed Logan into a sitting position on the couch. She moved to straddled Logan, causing her dress to move up to her high thighs. She watched as her boyfriend swallowed and placed his hands on her knees and moved them slowly upwards. Logan watched as Rory bit down on her lip as he began to slowly massage the skin near closest to her center. Logan smirked, remembering the time the water had spilt over her body and suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, he moved his hands to her back and pulled her foreword roughly. The kiss was harsh and rough and Rory moaned. Wanting to create a reaction from her boyfriend, Rory pulled herself closer to her boyfriend so she could feels his hardening length against her thighs. She then pressed her lips hard against her boyfriends, and all but pushing her tongue into his mouth as she sucked forcefully on his. Logan felt himself get harder and Rory smiled against his lips, feeling it too. Logan unzipped the back of her dress and ran his cool hands against her warm back. Rory gasped at the feeling of the coldness, and broke the kiss, moving to suck and make open kisses on Logan's neck. Rory licked over Logan's pulse, feeling a pulse that matched her own. As Rory's assault on Logan's neck progressed Logan reached over to the straps of Rory's dress, pushing them off her shoulders, leaving her in her black lace bra. Without breaking contact with his neck Rory slipped her arms out of the dress, leaving her dress in a heap around her waist. Rory pressed her lips against Logan's once more, but this time he took advantage of her lips, placing his hands on either side of her face to hold her still. He then moved his hands down to her back, and began kissing her through her bra.

" Logan" She breathed out. Logan felt a wave of emotion apon hearing his name from her lips. He moved back up to them, pressing a tight kiss on her before he began to push her down onto the couch, his body hovering over hers, before attacking her bruised lips once more. Rory unbuttoned Logan's shirt, tugging forcefully on it, and hearing the snap of a few buttons as her fingers fumbled with them. She pushed the offending shirt off of his body and ran her hands along his broad shoulders before pulling him into a heated kiss once more.

" Logan! Rory!" Faint voices could be heard, but was ignored by the two, who were hoping they were just voices in their minds.

"I'm insulted! It's my birthday in a few hours I should get a glorious welcome! What could possibly more important than-" Finn, Collin, Stephanie and Rosemary stopped outside of the living room entrance, taking in the sight of two of their best friends about to make love.

Finn smirked, "So that's what's more important...fair enough...i get presents and he gets laid."

Logan and Rory broke apart, their eyes opening wide and Logan moved on impulse, covering Rory's body with his and reaching over for his discarded shirt all in one.

Finn looked at the two smirking, "I'm sorry, this a bad time mate?" He said glancing at Logan, "Love?" He said, his eyes finding a very red Rory.

Rory blushed, causing smirk to appear on Stephanie, Rosemary's, Collin and even Logan's face.

"Oh wow, Miss. Gilmore, you've got nice legs" Collin said, letting out a low whistle and then getting a slap from Steph, a laugh from Finn and a slight scowl from Logan.

" Logan" Rory whispered embarrassed and looked away from her friends.

"Guys, would you give us a second?" He asked, a smirk tugging slightly on his lips.

Stephanie and Rosemary laughed and then pushed their boyfriends out the door, "10minutes."

Logan pulled himself off Rory, who was now scurrying to dress herself, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Logan laughed and helped her zip up the back of her dress, "Ace you okay?"

"They just...walked in...On us..." Rory said.

"Yes, good now do you think you could string together a proper sentence?" Logan said humor in his voice.

Rory looked down, "It was suppose to be our first time"

Logan's humor flat lined, he knew what she meant. They had both wanted this to be perfect...instead it was wrecked. To him it wasn't that big of a deal, he knew the opportunity would rise again, but obviously Rory was more affected.

"I'm so sorry Ace" Logan said softly, taking her slightly trembling hands in his, "Come here" he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

Rory snuggled into her boyfriend's side, "Why couldn't we wait till tomorrow to invite them over?" Rory said a pout on her face.

Logan smirked, "I'm asking myself the same question."

"We should probably get out their" Rory said sighing and standing up. She walked over to the full length mirror and adjusted her outfit.

"Rory? Logan? Do you mind if I pop in for a second?" This was Stephanie.

Rory glanced at Logan, who was buttoning up his shirt, "Yeah come in Steph"

Stephanie walked in, a small smirk on her lips, "So, uh, how about we just don't talk about the fact that Finn, Collin, Rose and I just walked in on the two of you about to do it? Not only disgusting me with Collin's very true comment but also wrecking the special moment thing the two of you were having?" Steph said bluntly.

Rory looked down and then back up at her friend, "Seems like a good idea, and thanks, I like my legs too"

Stephanie giggled and Logan smirked watching the interaction between the two friends.

"So, anyways" Stephanie said grinning, "We're going to go jump into the pool"

"With your swim suits" Rory said menacingly, "No way are you guys getting into my grandparents pool naked!"

Stephanie and Logan laughed, "Don't worry Ace, we're all going in clothed, Right Steph"

Steph's eyes widened and then a tight smile formed on her face, "Yeah of course, Let me just go remind Finn…"

Rory looked at Stephanie surprised, "Run Steph!"

Stephanie laughed and ran off towards the pool house, "Okay, and your bikini and Logan's trunks are already in the pool house!"

"Then what are we waiting for," Logan said, grabbing Rory's hand and chancing after Steph, "Let Finn's pre-party begin!"

---

About 20mins later, Logan had gone ahead and joined the gang in the pool, laughter and splashes could be heard from where Rory was seated in the pool houses master bedroom. Rory loved the pool house; to her it was a little house. Complete with a kitchen, living and dining room and of course the perfect entertainment system, it also had four bedrooms. Rory didn't know how it looked so small on the outside but huge on this inside. Rory had her robe tied tightly around her body, she had told Logan she was going to be right out, but had decided to sit in the room by herself for awhile. Something was troubling her, she wasn't sure what, but something was. She decided to call her mother.

Lorelai picked up on the third ring.

_" School of Witchcraft and Darkness, are you booking a 6 week or 8 weeks course?" _

"Mom" Rory said seriously.

_"Whoa, no humor, and no wonder, you are after all staying in the house of hell for a few nights" _

"Mom" Rory repeated.

_"Okay, shoot, what's wrong kid? Logan rubbing you the wrong way? Ew, Dirty, seriously, I originally said it in a 'is he being mean' way but it sounded dirty right?" _

"Maybe I should call someone else"

_"No, No, I'm serious now; Luke is giving me an evil look, so I'm serious" _

"Where are you?"

_"At Luke's, duh, for some reason there are a lot of people hear tonight, there's Kirk, Miss. Patty, The Girl Scout group and their leaders, oh god their leader needs a hair cut desperately, um, Lane's band, who are talking to Kyle, Dean and Matt, oh, Taylor just walked in." _

"That's great mom, back to me please?"

_"Sorry kid, what's wrong?" _

"I'm not sure, something seems off about tonight"

_"What? That's weird, you seemed to be having fun with Logan earlier, and I'm sure Finn and the rest of your friends are having a ball…well as much of a ball that one can have with just 6 people" _

"Mom, Logan and I almost had sex tonight" Rory blurted out. Rory heard her mother spit out her drink.

_"Oh god, ew, gag me, Jeeze kid, I don't tell you when I have sex with Luke!" _

"Uh, yes you do mom, and I didn't have sex with Logan, we almost did it, right on the couch, when Finn and the gang walked in…before you asked they didn't see anything"

_"Are you upset for the moment being wrecked." _

"I'm not sure, the thing is, I get that the moment was wrecked, that their will be other times to sleep with him, but something else about tonight, today is scaring me, I feel like something bad is going to happen" Rory said, biting her lip.

_"Damn kid, you haven't even spent a night at The House of Hell, aka my parent's pad, and your already scared shitless" _

"Mom! Please! I really don't need that"

_"Okay, go be with Logan, make sure the gate doors are all shut and everything…I'm sure everything will be okay Rory" _

"The house is just so big you know…"

_"Relax, call me if you need anything okay? I promise to be more serious" _

"Mom, it's probably nothing…I already called the gate house, they are doing a couple laps of the property and I told him we're not expecting any more guests, he's only authorized to let in familiar faces…like yours or grandma's or something"

_"Well that's good, you'll be fine, go snuggle up with your boyfriend" _

"Will do, Love you mom"

_"Love you too kiddo" _

---

Rory hung up and walked outside towards the pool, a slight steam was around the pool because the pool was heated. Rory looked around and shivered slightly at the darkness that surrounded the pool house. The only lights that could be seen were the kitchen lights from the main house, and the gate house lights.

"Ace, Finally!" Logan said laughing, he put down his beer on the side of the pool and hoisted himself out. Rory's eyes darkened at the sight of her wet, half naked boyfriend. Logan wrapped his arms around Rory, not caring if he got her wet and kissed her, "I love you"

Rory could taste the alcohol on his lips, "How many of those have you had?"

"About 2 Rory, they've all only had 2, I think they are just excited at the fact they are probably all getting laid tonight" Rosemary said smirking.

Logan sent Rory a goofy grin, "Do you think I'm drunk?"

"No, but uh, don't get drunk okay?" She said softly.

Logan looked up in confusion the grin dropping, "Huh? Why?"

"Just not tonight" Rory said, "Not too many drinks okay people, please?" she said to the group.

"Is something bothering you Ace?" Logan said, leading his girlfriend away from the group.

"Sort off; I just have a weird feeling about tonight…"

"Do you want me to go lock the pool house gates?"

Rory looked at her boyfriend appreciatively, "Yeah" She said nodding and handing him his robe, "Let's go"

The two took off and locked the doors around the pool house securely. They then walked back into the pool area.

"You guys okay?" Finn said, and then realization hit his face "Oh, did you just have a quickie?"

Rory rolled her eyes and watched as Logan jumped into the pool, attacking Finn for the hell of it. She played with the belt around her robe.

"Ace, take that off, and get in here"

"Yeah come on Rory!" Stephanie said, but then got distracted by Collin who had tugged on her legs underwater and pulled her underneath, kissing her fully.

"Haha! Let's get some of that darling" Finn said pulling Rosemary down with him.

Logan smirked at his girlfriend, "Let's join them"

Rory slipped out of her robe and turned to Logan, who had his eyes wide open, "Shit" He muttered under his breath, his eyes running up and down her body. Rory blushed slightly and sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet play around in the water. Logan was in awe, it had been awhile since he had seen Rory in a bikini. The bikini was a stunning blue, which obviously brought out her eyes, but they also seemed to make her breast look fuller and her ass look perfect. Her legs and stomach were perfectly toned.

"Come here" Logan said, his eyes already deep with desire.

"Why? So I can get wet?" Rory asked and then clamped her hands over her mouth as the double meaning hit her.

Logan smirked and swam over to Rory's feet; "Exactly" Logan mumbled tugging on her legs and pulling her down with him.

"So hot" Logan mumbled, pushing her against the pool wall and kissing her hard.

" Logan" Rory said softly, as he broke the kiss to kiss her neck lightly.

"Hey you too, cut it out" Finn said, throwing the pool ball at them.

Logan groaned and Rory laughed, pushing her boyfriend of her and swimming away.

"Let's play a game!" Stephanie said excitedly.

"Like what?" Rosemary said smirking, "Marco, Polo?"

"We're too old for that! How about a race in the pool?" Stephanie said smirking back.

"Or tag?" Collin said with a smirk.

"Hide and Seek!" Rory called out.

"Who can touch the bottom of the pool the fastest?" Finn said.

"Who can hold their breath the longest?" Logan added.

"Who can kiss underwater the longest?" Stephanie proposed.

"Oh, I'm liking that Miss. Vanderbilt" Collin said slipping an arm around his girlfriend.

The group laughed. They settled on pool volleyball and played for about an hour before the girls left to go change.

"Damn, they all are so fine" Collin said smirking, "I say we skip the whole meet in the living room deal and go straight to bed for some serious fucking"

"Now, do you think lovely Miss. Vanderbilt would really miss out on some girl time with Rory and Rose?" Logan said smirking back.

"Not if we keep them busy" Finn said slipping out of the pool, "I think I'll join Rose in the shower"

"Here, here!" Collin said following Finn.

Logan groaned, "Lucky asses"

Collin smirked, "Well, if you had admitted your feelings to Rory sooner maybe…"

"Or maybe if you guys showed up a little later today" Logan threw back.

Collin raised his hands in defense and laughed, "Okay, lets move?"

The three of them scurried over to the pool house, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Okay i'm sorry buh i don't have time to do review responces, all though they were VERY VERY sweet and i'll make sure to do them for the next chapter. I know this was LOOOONG over due, but i have reasons; 

You all remember that fanfic i wanted to start writing right? well heres the thing, i decided it's to much for me to take on 2 fics at the same time, so i was left with a choice, dump this fic and start that one, or finish this and start that one. Now this is my first fic, so you should all be happpy to know that i am not scrapping this. I will be finishing A Pending Romance. I already have chapters 21-23 typed and 24 half way done. I have written an synopsis for each of the chapters that i have left, and my story should finish at 30 chapters. I was actually planning on typing them all out and then posting them but decided against it.

Hope you are all not 2 pissed of the crap of the chapter you got...can't help it if i suck...

XoXoX

Sam


	21. Chapter 21 This Was It

**Um, PG-13 ?**

* * *

**Chapter 21- This Was It **

Logan heard his friends scurry into their girlfriends showers and looked at the door to his own. He knew it wasn't right for him to join her _not yet anyways._ So instead he grabbed his robe and walked into the pool house kitchen. He grabbed the fresh flowers and candles that were placed around it and walked back to the bedroom. The moment may have been lost earlier, but he had plans to recreate that moment once again.

He pulled off the petals of the flowers and made a path towards the bed. He spreaded the rest of them around the bed. He lit candles around the room and then went to place a "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the door knob. He heard the shower turn off and turned the room lights off. He untied his robe and took it off, sitting on the bed with just his damp swimsuit shorts. He ran his hand through his damp hair as he looked up at the bathroom door.

_This was it._

Rory emerged with a swirl of mist around her, creating a goddess look around her. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Flower petals, candles and her boyfriend.

"I recreated the moment" Logan saidsmirking slightlyat his girlfriend.

Rory's hand went up impulsively to the top of her towel, tightening it. "Oh?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, everything's here, it's more romantic than the Gilmore's living room."

"It is, but it's still at my grandparents…are you sure this is where we want to do this?" Rory said looking at her boyfriends eyes. She wanted to make sure Logan was doing this for the right reasons.

"Rory, I couldn't care less if I did it in a shack, I love you, and I want to show you how much I do. I'm ready to do this if you are, all I need is your consent" Logan said looking at his girlfriend.

A small smile formed on Rory's lips as she walked over to stand between Logan's legs._This was it. _"Oh you have my consent" Rory said pushing him down against the bed.

"Hmm" Logan muttered, pulling Rory into a kiss softer than the ones they had shared earlier. The kiss in the living room was lust filled; something their bodies needed to get out. He knew that if they had had sex then, it would have been just that, sex. But instead they were going to make love, which is what he wanted, and was sure she wanted too.

"I want you" She mumbled, "All of you" She raked her nails through Logan's hair. While placing light kisses all over his body, she moved her hand down to the swim shorts. She tugged on them lightly, pulling them off. As she moved back up towards Logan's face, her towel came undone and her breasts grazed against his length. Logan let out a soft moan as he flipped them over so he could be on the top. He looked down at her body, glowing gold because of the water droplets that still lay on her body and the candle light. Logan's hands went to cup her breasts; which fit perfectly in his hands. He rubbed them slightly before bending over to kiss and suck on them gently. Logan was in no rush now. Their was no internal feeling that someone was going to walk in on them; it was just him and his Ace. Rory moaned softly as she ran her hands down his arched back. The whole experience was different. Her best friend and now boyfriend was all over her body; and she loved every moment of it.

"Rory" Logan moaned slightly, "I want you too"

Rory smiled at her boyfriend, a mixture of love and lust in her eyes and kissed him. Tonight really was the night.

**143/143/143/143/143/143 **

By the time to two were finished, the once tall candles had melted to half point. The white sheets on the bed were tangled up around the two of them. Their bodies were pressed tight against each other; their legs overlapping, their hands around each other and her head in the crook of his neck. Rory inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of their sex and her boyfriend. They must have finished about 10 minutes ago, but the two didn't speak a word. They were enjoying the quietness, letting it speak the words they couldn't yet form.

"Hmmm" Logan let out a sigh.

Rory smiled and looked up at her boyfriend face. He looked so content, so peaceful. His eyes were still closed and she smiled, lifting her hand to stroke the side of his face.

"Oh god, Ace" He managed to string out the words, though his eyes were still closed, "Amazing"

Rory nodded against his body, "I love you Logan" She whispered.

"I love you too Rory" Logan said, opening his eyes and looking at his girlfriend, "So much"

She blushed and smiled, reaching up to kiss him once more.

"I don't remember it being that good" Rory mumbled.

"Same" Logan said while kissing the top of her head, "I swear Ace, making love is so wonderful…"

Rory smiled, understanding him more than he thought she did. Rory knew Logan was more of a casual fucker than a love maker. She knew this was his first and she smiled knowing that she was a first to Logan. Rory paused for a second, as she tried to remember ever loving anyone the way she loved Logan; and she couldn't. Logan was her first in a way too.

As she slowly came out of her thoughts, Rory heard the faint noises of their friends outside.

"Should we get out there?" Rory asked carefully.

"Why?" Logan said with a pout, "I'm having more fun in here"

Rory smirked, "Well it's rude, we're supposed to be hosting his pre-party remember?"

Logan replaced thepout with a smirk, "I'm sure Rosemary took care of that"

Rory giggled and draped an arm across Logan's torso, "I'm so comfy right now. I wouldn't leave this bed if wewere alone…and off the record…I wouldn't leave it for coffee either."

Logan's eyes gapped open mockingly, "Are you serious? You love me that much"

Rory nodded seriously, missing the mocking tone, "But if you ask me to testify in court, I'll deny it"

Logan laughed and hugged her tighter, "I love you too Ace, more than anything."

Rory smiled, "Good"

A silence came over the too. Rory was happy with life as it was. She let her mind blank out for awhile, letting her eyes wonder to the window.

"Ahhh" Rory screamed, sitting up and pulling the sheets around her. Logan sat up quickly, had he hurt her?

"Ace?" Logan asked, "Are you okay?"

Rory looked at Logan and then back at the window. No one was there.

"I thought I saw someone…Sorry" She said blushing, "What a way to wreck a moment huh?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have more moments" Logan said smiling,while rubbing Rory's back lightly, "We might as well get back out there now right?"

Rory nodded and then slipped out of the bed, pulling the sheets tightly around her. Logan took the advantage of her back facing towards him to pull on his boxers. He then watched Rory wobble through the room to grab some of her clothing. Deciding on a blue v-neck tee andwhite sweatpants, Rory grabbed them and some underwear before wobbling into the bathroom to change. Logan smirked; he wondered how long it would be before she would change right in front of him.

"A little too late for modesty Ace" Logan called after her.

His only response was the bathroom door shutting.

Rory came out of the bathroom, fully dressed with her hair in a loose bun. Logan was standing with a white button down cotton t-shirt and plain jeans.

Rory walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you"

"Love you too" Logan said before kissing her again.

Rory glanced at the bedroom, Logan had blown out the candles, but everything was still in place.

"I was thinking we should clean up after round 2?" Logan asked suggestively.

Rory blushed slightly but then smirked, "I like the way you think"

Logan smirked back before kissing Rory once more. As they broke apart, his hands found hers and the two walked out to the main room.

"Finally! They have returned!" Finn said grinning, "Had a good time I suppose?"

Rory blushed, "Could we not talk about Logan and my sex life please?"

Finn grinned and looked at Logan, "So you got laid? So did I! Share! Tell us how the lovely Miss. Gilmore is"

Logan smirked, "I don't think so"

Stephanie giggled, "Yeah Finn, just cause you give us a play by play about your time with Rosemary doesn't meanLogan is likethat"

"Finn you do what?" Rosemary said in a half serious tone.

"It's only because your wonderful darling" Finn said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Rosemary smiling, "My little charmer"

The group laughed.

Logan looked at his group of friends. They all looked so happy. Finn and Rosemary sat side by side, their hands entwined on his lap. Collin had Stephanie's head on his shoulder and his arm was around her. Rory sat beside ogan, their hands on his lap, but her body was also pressed against his as she closed her eyes. Logan smiled; apparently he had tired his Ace out.

"So, I'm bored but quite content" Collin said, "Figure that out"

Stephanie frowned, "Do you think we're maturing…I mean its Finn's pre-party and we've got nothing to show for it, no crazy alcohol games"

"No TP-ing the neighbor's car" Collin put in.

"No skinny dipping" Finn added.

"No party crashing" Rosemary said.

"No strippers" Logan said, earning nods from Finn and Collin.

"No crowd" Rory said finally, "I think this is Finn's smallest party ever"

"Pre-party luv" Finn corrected.

Rory shook her head and stood, moving over to Finn and hugging him, "The clock says 1 buddy, Happy Birthday"

Finn's eyes widened, "Good lord, it is the smallest party ever!"

"But probably the only one you'll ever remember, since your sober" Rory said grinning and sitting back down, and Logan and the rest of them stood to hug and wish Finn.

"I think it's my favorite. My closest friends, a private atmosphere…dear god I am maturing" Finn said, "Damn, and I thought I had a few more years"

"Maybe it's just the hot showers" Collin put in, "I mean, we did just have a Gala a few days ago, we're not that boring"

"This is sad, shut up, discussing this makes us sound even worse, let's talk about you Finn…what's your biggest fear?" Rory said.

"When I'm drunk, the headache I know I'll be experiencing the next morning, and when I'm sober, the dark"

"The dark? Really?" Collin asked, "And here I was thinking that it was not being able to find enough alcohol to get drunk again."

The group laughed.

"No really mate, the Dark is scary…I hate it, you never know what can be hiding in the midst of the darkness" Finn said slowly.

Rory's eyes traveled to the window again, just as a crash occurred and the lights went out.

"Oh god" Finn moaned, "You're joking"

Rory stiffened her hand gripping Logan's arm, " Logan"

"Right here Ace, Rose? Collin? Steph?"

"Steph's with me" Collin called out.

"I'm still next to Finn" Rosemary said.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, "We locked the doors and everything…someone try the gate house"

Logan reached out for the phone and Rory heard a gun cock behind her.

"Make one more move Mr. Huntzberger andlittle Miss. Rory Gilmore dies" a deep voice said.

* * *

I'm sorry no responces...i will get to them soon though

only few more chapters to go..

30 is my last!

I got 25 finished!

So much happens from here - 25. The chapters are HUGE!

XoX

Sammie K


	22. Chapter 22 A Love So Dangerous

**Chapter 22- A Love so Dangerous**

Logan heard Rory whimper slightly as she was forced to let go of Logan's hand and move behind the couch.

"Good girl. Now Mr. Huntzberger and friends, please hand me over your cell phones, unless you plan on dying tonight." It was a man's slightly slurred voice.

Logan could hear Stephanie and Rosemary's soft sobs. "Ace?" Logan called out slowly, "Say something, Rory?"

"The cell phones, Mr. Huntzberger" The voice ordered.

"Let me hear my girlfriend's voice!" Logan demanded. Yes he was scared for his life, but at that moment, hers was more important.

The man paused, as if he was taking in the words. "Untie the cloth". 

"Logan," Rory coughed out quickly, before the cloth was wrapped around her mouth once more.

Logan felt tears well up in his eyes, but decided to stay on top of the game. "Okay, guys, hand over your cell phones." He heard his friends rummage through their stuff.

"Good fucking rich asses. Now, Mr. Huntzberger, how much do you love Ms. Gilmore?"

Logan recognized the voice. It sounded a lot like Robert, but he couldn't be sure. "With all my heart," Logan said slowly.

"So you'd probably beat me up if I decided to, I don't know, raped her?" The tone of the voice let Logan know that the intruder was smirking. He was obviously quite happy with the situation.

Logan heard Rory whimper against the cloth that was probably bounded around her mouth.

"Please, is it cash you want? I'll give it to you! You want me to call you a helicopter or a limo? I'll get it for you! I'll even go with you! You can hurt me or kill me; I don't give a fuck, but just don't hurt Rory, please," Logan pleaded with the man.

The man began to chuckle. "I'm sorry Mr. Huntzberger; I don't need all that crap. I'm sick of you taking what doesn't belong to you. Rory is mine, always has been, always will be. Anyways, you've already beat me up once, right? What's another time? I think it's worth being inside Rory don't you think? You slept with her tonight, right? Was she nice and tight?" 

Logan's head swirled with anger as he jumped out of his seat, only to have a knife pressed against his back. "Sit," another voice ordered. 

Logan began to realize who it was. It wasn't Robert, but Dean. 

"Just let her go," Logan said evenly. "I may have hurt you Dean, but it wasn't her who told me too. Rory actually refused to tell me why you broke up because she thought I'd beat you up. You told me, and I beat you up. This fight is between us, so please let her go."

"So you've figured out who I am?" Dean said, "Pity, I might have let your friends live but it looks like you're all gonna die!" 

"Look here. This can be settled-," Collin said, standing up.

_bam _

Stephanie and Rosemary screamed and Logan heard Rory's muffled cries as a third silent intruder smacked Collin's head, having him fall and hit it on the wooden table.

"No, No, No, No Collin," Stephanie whimpered.

Logan could hear Rory's sobs, "Please," she managed to choke out, "Let me see my friend." Dean had removed the gag long ago to be able to hear the desperation in Rory's voice and revel in the power he had over her

"He still has a pulse," Finn said, solemnly groping at Colin's neck in the gloom to find it. "Don't worry luv."

Finn's words fell on deaf ears, "Please," Rory begged.

"Rory, shush," Logan hissed, in fear that Rory would be attacked next.

Stephanie and Rosemary were still crying softly, and hearing that scared Rory. She knew Finn was the kind of guy that would lie about the pulse to reassure her. Between the agonizing situation and her now unconscious friend Rory began to get hysteretic. She began to kick and scream, "Get your fucking hands off of me!".

"Need I remind you I have a gun, Miss Gilmore?" Dean said.

"Shut the fuck up Dean!" Rory spat the words out like venom. If someone had told her 4 years ago that she would hate Dean the way she did now, she would have fought the need to slap the guy. Now she wanted to slap Dean.

_smack_

"Rory," Logan cried, standing and racing towards her after hearing the smack and her soft sobs.

"Not one more step, or bang, bang, I shoot your baby down," Dean said, laughing at his reference.

Logan felt tears sting in his eyes. He looked into the darkness. "Rory," he whispered.

Only her soft sniffles could be heard.

"Please, take me instead," Logan said pleadingly. The need to stay strong gone at the sound of Rory's sobs. "Dean, you owe her that much. You cheated on her. The least you could do is spare her".

There was a pause of consideration. "Grab him, and let her go."

"No," Rory pleaded softly, "Logan, Logan, he won't hurt me, but he will hurt you! Logan, please!"  
The man grabbed Logan and let go of Rory.

"Ace, I'll be fine," Logan whispered reassuringly. He longed to kiss her lips. If the men were sober he would know that they wouldn't kill him, but with them drunk and armed fear was racing through his body.

Rory could feel Logan's breathing on her cheek, surprising her by how close they were. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't go, please," she whispered. Her thoughts were similar to Logan's'. She wanted to hold him tight against her and never let go. _How could a night so beautiful get to this? _

"Rory, I'll shoot you both. Let go, sit down." Dean said, getting pissed off that she was willing to take his place like he was willing to take hers.

A sob escaped Rory's lips.

"I love you," Logan whispered before Dean and the man who had held her left with Logan walking between them.

Rory saw the outline of the third guy. "If Logan gets hurt, so help me God, I will kill you," Rory threatened evenly.

"Yeah you and what army, the cannibalistic Oompa Loompas?" the man said chuckling.

Rory heard a pot smash in the other room. Seizing the unexpected diversion, she pulled out the pocket knife she had taken from the second guy's pocket. "No, with this!" she said, stabbing him on his stomach and then pushing his head against the oak table. He was unconscious in a second.

"Come on," Rory ordered, standing, her eyes turning dark with anger. "The master bedroom, I think it has its own generator" Rory remembered her Grandmothers 'Nothing-is-dependable' phase. She had put a separate generator for both the main house and the master bedroom of the pool house. 

Finn lifted Collin, and Stephanie and Rosemary scurried helplessly after Rory, who led them into the room quietly. Rory's eyes misted as she looked at the flower petals that were around the room and remembered the last time she had been in there.

"The washroom, hurry!" Rory whispered, and hurried towards the closet. She fiddled with the button inside it and the whole room lit up. She quickly raced to turn off the main room light, and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed towels and pushed them against the bottom part of the door so the light wouldn't be visible on the other side. She turned to see Collin laid out on the floor.

"I think he's coming too," Finn said slowly.

"Good, then I'm going back outside," Rory said evenly, in a tone that she thought left no room for objections.

"Like hell you are!" Finn exclaimed, a sudden semblance of authority in his voice as he stood to stare down Rory.

"Finn, I don't have time to argue. Dean used to love me, or whatever he called love." Her voice wavered slightly with stress and then regained its confident tone. "He may not hurt Logan in front of me. Look, the generator in this room is working, so try the intercom to the gatehouse. If it doesn't work, grab Collin and head towards the gatehouse." She said all this in one breath before pushing the door open and sneaking quickly out of the room, ignoring Finn's protests. Shutting the master bedroom's door behind her, she realized that she could already hear Dean and what was probably Kyle talking and laughing mockingly at Logan. 

"Who the hell do you think you are? Walking into my town, knocking on my door and then pinning me up against the wall for answers, promising me you won't hurt me, but then beating the shit out of me. I lost consciousness for a while after you left you know? That's not fucking fair!" Dean said. Rory's eyes widened, when had that happened.

"And I'd do it again in an instant, because I love her!" Logan spat. 

Rory didn't bother to wait outside; she knew Dean and his temper. She had seen it flare with Tristan and Jess and sometimes even Logan when he was still only her friend. She wasn't willing to give a drunken Dean longer time than she'd give a sober one. Rory opened the door and walked quickly towards the middle of the room, where she saw Logan stand defiantly.

"Rory?" Logan exclaimed in surprise.

"How the fuck did you get past Adam?" Dean demanded.

"I stabbed him," Rory answered with easiness. "I told him that if you hurt Logan, I'd hurt him."

"You didn't need to stab Adam! We haven't touched your fucking boy toy yet!" Dean said.

"Logan, did they hurt you?" Rory said softly.

"No". 

Rory felt an uneasiness overtake her, but pushed it aside. "Oh…well, you hurt Collin."

"Fuck Rory" Dean cursed under his breath.

"And I'll stab you too if you don't let go of Logan," she said determinedly.

"I still have the gun!" Dean shouted back. Rory could tell he was slowly beginning to cave and lose his control.

"Ah, but I also have my friends, who has already left for the gatehouse. They should be there by now," Rory said, smirking. Suddenly the lights went on. Dean and Rory's eyes connected and Rory's smirk grew. "The cameras," Rory said gesturing to the ceiling, "are now working. Smile Dean! Smile Kyle!" 

Rory heard the two curse under their breaths and she knew they'd realized they were done. Rory moved quickly in a very unGilmore-like fashion over to Logan and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She was mad at him, yes, but she was glad to see him alive. The police were charging into the room as Rory stood obliviously in Logan's arms, and an officer began reading Dean and Kyle their rights.

"Ace," Logan started, knowing very well she had overheard Dean.

"Stop. If you talk I'll be forced to hate you and right now I just need a second in your arms, okay? However, by no means are you off the hook. You and I have some serious talking to do."

Logan closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. The monotone voice freaked him out slightly, but he knew at that very instant that he was living on borrowed time. He knew, quite certainly, that Rory and he wouldn't survive this.

--

So, my very first chapter with a beta. Big time thanks to **ladyro**. And thank YOU, for your wonderful, wonderful words. You guys were extremely sweet during this time. I even got a handful of emails from you guys telling me that I was really wonderful or that you'd beta for me. Thank you _SO _mush. I picked ladyro because she had offered a long time ago, but thank you all soo much!

Btw, the _cannibalistic Oompa Loompas _was completely ladyro's. I think I spent a good 30 seconds giggling about that. I didn't expect her to add that in.

XoX

Sammie


	23. Chapter 23 Lies of a Rich Boy

Okay, as you all know I'm a Rogan fan, so rest assured, you will get your Rogan in the end. But I'm also an angst type of girl. I like the satisfaction of knowing they went through a lot before getting together. Because of that Logan and Rory are going to bitch, they're going to fight; but then they're gonna kiss and make up.

A lot of you were mentioning in your reviews that Logan beat Dean up out of love. Yes he did, and I wish a boy would do that for me, but remember Rory's main reason for not telling Logan was because she didn't want him to get into trouble because of her. Yes, Dean's an ass, sure he looked kinda cute in House of Wax, but he's an ass. She doesn't love him, but she doesn't want him to get hurt. At the same time, she was afraid Logan would get into trouble because of his anger towards Dean. Remember that Rory was hesitant to tell anyone, probably because she was embarrassed that she could be cheated on so easily by a boy she lost her virginity to. Remember that Logan was really harsh on Rory. See Chapter 13.

Logan was an ass to Rory when he knew the truth. He did the very thing she had prayed he wouldn't do. Logan had several opportunities to tell Rory afterwards but didn't bother. Although Rory should have told him about Dean, it was her personal business and they weren't together at the time, so she didn't owe him anything. Lol. That's my logic and that's why Rory's gonna get all cold towards him. Expect to see more of a Sammie's Version of Rory rather than GG's version. The only difference is mine has more spice and is a bit more bold.

* * *

**Chapter 23- Lies of a Rich Boy**

After Dean and Kyle had been taken away, Adam and Collin were taken to the hospital; Adam was being stitched up and Collin was just being tested for concussion evidence. Rory, Logan, Finn, Rosemary and Stephanie were taken to the station to be questioned. They answered all questions truthfully and Chris, Mitchium and the rest of their fathers made sure they weren't required to stay longer than they had to. Fortunately, Rory had no charges pressed on her because she was reacting to a situation. The cops had been civil and let the group go, telling them they may need to come into court at a later date. Before they could step out of the station, the chief stopped them and informed the group that they had found gasoline filled containers around the house, suggesting that the boys had a lot more planned for tonight. The elderly police chief told them to sleep peacefully, because the boys would not being getting off with bail. Although they left the station wordlessly; the group was quite relieved. A few seconds after they stepped out of the Police Station the group was driven to the Gilmore Estate where they picked up their belongings and left in their own cars to the Hospital where Collin was checked in.

Collin was being released the next day to ensure that he was one hundred percent okay. Stephanie had decided that she was going to spend the night by Collin's bed, in spite of being called a whipped Sheila by Finn, who was desperate to relieve some tension. When it was time to leave, Stephanie volunteered to walked the group down to their cars. During this time Logan tried to reach out to grasp his girlfriend's hand in his, hoping that she would acknowledge him. She hadn't said any words to him after the police had taken them to the station. Logan had tried numerous times throughout the night to touch her hand but she would flinch and move, leaving him nervous. This time was no different. He reached for her hand only to have her casually pull it back. Determined, he reached out again and was successful, for all of 5 seconds. She pulled back her hand with great force and slapped him across his face. Logan felt the sting of her hands on his face and winced, placing his own hand over his cheek.

"You son of a bitch! Don't touch me!" Rory hissed at Logan. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends exchange worried glances.

"Rory," Logan begged both with his voice and eyes.

"Collin is in there being tested because he may have fucked up his head when he fell. I had a gun pointed at me tonight, you were almost beat up, and if the night had progressed like Dean had planned we may have all burned alive! Why? Because you had decided that you were going to take my own business into your hands and ask Dean yourself. You couldn't be patient like anyone else and wait for me to open up to you. You did just what I thought you'd do and Dean reacted like I knew he would." Rory paused and he watched as angry tears hit her eyes. "You made me feel like shit the night of the gala. You made me feel like I was betraying you because I wasn't telling you the truth. You made me feel so alone Logan, so alone and lost and he knew all along. You knew that Dean had cheated on me and instead of confronting or comforting me you stood there and acted as if it was my entire fault. I had every right not to tell you Logan. It was my business, not yours. But, you had not right to lie to me. You had no right to treat me like shit. I should have expected this from you. You're a typical Rich Ass, Logan! It's okay for you to do it but no one else can."

Rory paused again. Her face scrunched up with emotion as her tears slid down her face slowly. Her words came out low but clear. "You know what I keep remembering Logan? I remember how broken I felt…how lost…how _hollow_. I felt like I wasn't worthy of your love and friendship. I felt so alone Logan. You have no idea," she whispered the last part as she bit down on her lip and paused , "I felt like I had betrayed my best friend, but I didn't Logan; you did"

"Rory," Logan said, his own eyes on the verge of tears. He had fucked up. He knew that. If she would just give him the chance to explain, he wished.

"Let me make something clear to you Logan." Her voice was crystal clear, cutting through his heart more than any incoherent shouting ever would have. "We're over. I'll even let you have the dorm. I'm moving out."

"Rory, come on," Logan started, his eyes pleading with her once again to reconsider her course of action.

"I don't want to hear it Logan," Rory said coolly, turning so that her back was towards him.

"Where will you stay Rory?" Logan asked.

"I'll find a place. Maybe Robert will take me in," she said coolly, turning back to catch the anger she knew she would see and that she had purposely provoked.

"Or you could stay with us," Rosemary whispered softly, "I mean, if you wanted to, Ror."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Logan said as Rosemary finished. "You guys want us to break up? For five years you pushed us together and now you're helping us separate? And for the record, you were my friends first!" Logan spat the words out as he glared at his three comrades.

Rory's eyes darted to Finn's begging her friend to get Logan out of there. She was holding together pretty well so far, but Logan was the best at creating unexpected emotional outbursts from her.

Finn took a hold of Logan's hand and led him away from Rory. "That, mate," Finn said as he dropped Logan's hand from his grip, "was a cheap shot."

Logan sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath. He knew saying they were his friends first was a cheap shot, he also knew Rory was right. He had fucked up pretty big tonight.

"You messed up big. You're a fucking idiot that bloody well deserves nothing, especially not that girl. Normally I'd beat the fuck out of you for hurting her, but you're my best mate, no matter how much of a bloody daft bloke you are. I'm also quite aware of your love for her, and I know that the two of you are destined to be together, as much as that might sounds like the Meg-Ryan-meets-the-sugar –high-Tooth-Fairy-during-a-Gone-With-The-Wind-marathon-type melodramatic crap. You need to win her back, mate. You need to show her that you're gonna fuck up, but that no matter what, you love her and you can't live without her."

Logan looked up at Finn, "What?"

"Don't even think about getting drunk and wallowing, mate. Wallowing is for people who know it's over. Look at her," Finn said, gesturing to where the girls stood a good distance away, out of earshot . "Do you think it's really over yet?"

Rory stood with her arms wrapped around herself as Stephanie and Rose whispered comforting words to her. Logan could see that her anger had left for the moment, and had been replaced with pain and sadness. He knew she still loved him. A love that took five years to build would not leave within a night. He wouldn't allow it. Logan's eyes hardened with determination. "No".

"Good, give her time. If anyone can do this, it's you, mate" Finn said patting him on the back. "Now I've got to get Rose and Rory home. Are you going to be okay?"

"Define okay," Logan mumbled.

"Are you going to kill yourself, or get so drunk that you make a complete ass out of yourself?"

"No" _Though the idea is tempting. _

"Then your okay, mate. I'll see you later," Finn said as he began to walk down towards the girls.

"Finn?" Logan said as quietly as he could.

"Yeah, mate?" Finn asked, turning.

"Take care of her, okay?" Logan said slowly.

Finn sent his oldest friend a sad smile. "Will do, mate."

---

Rory had been patiently waiting for Finn to return and to drive her and Rosemary home. Stephanie, after many hugs and comforting words to Rory, retreated back upstairs to where Collin lay. Rosemary had tried to involve Rory in a conversation, so she wouldn't pay attention to Finn, but Rory ignored her. She couldn't help it. She was curious to hear what they were saying. She didn't look directly at them, more like around them, but it didn't work. The boys were too far away. Logan looked depressed and for once Rory couldn't care less. He had hurt her badly. She was about to give up eavesdropping when Logan called out to a leaving Finn.

"_Take care of her okay?" _

Rory had to admit, she did feel slightly touched to know that he still wanted her to be okay, especially after her outburst. But then, she was planning on asking Finn to spend the night with Logan so Logan wouldn't get drunk and do something stupid. _That doesn't mean I want him back, right? _Rory tried to rationalize her thoughts. She finally came to the conclusion that the reason she still cared about his well being, and he hers, was that they had been best friends for half a decade, and that wasn't going to go away in an instant. Satisfied with her thoughts, she hurried herself into the SUV, and without a second glance at Logan she shut the door loudly.

Rosemary followed her friend's cue, waving slightly at Logan. Rosemary watched as Logan sent her a small sad smile and nodded, like the rest of their friends, Rosemary knew Logan had been an ass, and if it came down to it, she'd take Rory's side, but, she also knew Logan was sorry, and that he was good to Rory. Like any good friend, Rosemary just wanted her friends to be happy, and they were the happiest together. With that final thought the Rosemary climbed into Finn's SUV. Without another word Finn reversed the SUV and drove quickly towards Rosemary and Stephanie's dorm.

* * *

btw, i watched The DaVinci Code and loved it, i'm currently reading the book... i was just wondering what were my beloved readers thoughts about the movie.

THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING!

super thanks to **ladyro **for beta-ing :D

Thanks tons for reviewing.

XoX

Sammie


	24. Chapter 24 You Know You Love Me

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24-You Know You Love Me**

Rory was mad. No, that was an understatement. She wasn't just mad; she was furious, pissed off, gnashing-your-teeth mad. She couldn't believe the nerve of her ex-boyfriend. The thing that pissed her off the most was that he had shunned her, completely ignored her, at the gala that night. Never in her life had she felt so alone, lost, or hurt as she had while she was sitting alone on that balcony.

_Rory sat motionless, tears frozen onto her face in the cold night. She wasn't even thinking. She was just sitting, feeling the cold air blow through her. She knew deep down that she was going to get really chilled and sick out here, but she couldn't feel any of it at the moment, so she didn't care. Rory stared out into the sky; she was pretty pathetic wasn't she, waiting for a man that was never going to come? Logan was stubborn, more stubborn than she was, and right now she was scared that she was going to lose him. She also knew that she should have told Logan when they were talking out here, but she figured he'd get mad and then it would make matters worse._

He had left her feeling cold and lifeless like an empty sack of skin with the air abusing her. He had guilted her conscious, making her feel bad for not telling him the truth when he already knew. He had hurt Dean, just like she had known he would, and then he made _her_ apologize. He just stood there, acting as if _she_ was the lying hell-headed bitch. In short, Logan behaved like an ass.

Despite all that, she still had this nagging feeling in her heart. She stared down at the cell phone in her hands, Logan's number all dialed in, waiting for the green talk button to be pressed. She knew they had to talk, civilly, but when he had reached out to her like that after the hospital visit she had gotten pissed off. How could he try to hold her after what he had seen, what _he _had done to Collin? It_ was_ his fault. Logan had done that to Collin just as much as Dean and his friends had. Rory flipped her phone closed and threw it on the guest bed in Stephanie and Rosemary's dorm. She buried her head in her knees and let the tears that had been waiting so long to spill. She had done her best to control them the night before, and this morning during breakfast with the girls, although she was sure they could see them in or at least behind her eyes. She remembered the conversation she overheard just seconds ago.

"_She's so upset."_

"_Finn says Logan is just as upset; he's regretting hurting her, lying to her, and I believe him. Logan loves her so much. I've never seen him love anyone but her," Stephanie replied._

"_She almost cried during breakfast. God, Logan is such a jerk though! He could have told her."_

"_Would you have? Look, I'm not trying to defend him. If I were in her position I would have given him the boot myself, but really. What he did was bullshit; he fucked up. He was stubborn, arrogant and just plain evil. But, he made it up to her when the two of them got together. He did apologize, quite a bit right before they officially got together, so he did pay the price didn't he? Did you really expect him to come out and tell her the truth, to take five steps back? I know I'd be reluctant to do such a thing as well."_

_Rosemary paused before responding. "Are you saying he's right?"_

"_I'm saying they need to talk. They need time too. But most of all, they need each other. Those two have depended on each other for everything for the last five years. If they don't fix things, they're going to fall apart."_

Rory had been mad that Stephanie would defend Logan like that, but she knew that she and Logan had put their friends in a difficult situation. This was one of the things the six of them used to joke about. They used to kid and say stuff like how weird it would be if two of them got together and then broke up, not only for the couple, but for the others as well. They had promised that if that even happened, no one would take sides.

Rory tipped her body backwards so that she was leaning on the bed. She was glad Logan was depressed, as she was. She just wished he were more upset. She wanted him to feel like the ass he was. Rory heard her cell phone ring and groaned as she reached over her head to grab at it, but she couldn't reach. Growling in anger that she would have to get up in order to get her phone, she stood and snatched it, before belly flopping onto the bed. She checked the caller ID, _Robert. _

"Uhh…" Rory said before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Rory, I heard about what happened at the Gilmore's; just wanted to make sure you were okay."_

"I'm okay, thanks Robert" Rory was surprised that he would call out of concern.

"_So, you broke up with Logan?" Robert said bluntly._

'_Not concern, just gossip seeking'_ Rory thought, rolling her eyes. "Yes," she snapped, "is that a problem?"

"_No, No, look I know that was pretty blunt. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after doing that. I remember what you told me on the balcony Rory, about the whole situation with Dean and shit. I know how hard it was for you to come to that spot. I'm just concerned. If you're pissed at me I'll hang up" _

Rory sighed. "No, look, I'm sorry. That was sweet of you to think of me. It hurt to find out Logan already knew but put me through all that. It also was a slap in my face that he did the very thing I thought he would do, proving my guilt was unneeded since I did the right thing hiding it from him. Logan can't control his anger," she trailed off.

"_You're telling me," Robert muttered. _

"I want him to hurt," Rory spat out.

"_Then lets make him hurt," Robert said._

Rory paused in surprise, "What?"

"_Don't you need to pick up your stuff from your dorm?"_

"Well, yes"

"_Let me go with you" _

Rory paused, a small smirk forming on her lips reminiscent of Logan's. Robert was a genius. Showing up with Robert would piss the shit out of Logan. _Just what I want,_ she thought vindictively.

"I'd be using you, and I don't want to do that" Rory said. She wanted to do this to Logan, but only if Robert was okay with it.

"_No, because firstly, I don't exactly like Logan, and secondly, you're letting me take you out to the pub afterwards."_

Rory rolled her eyes but then smiled, "You got yourself a deal Mr. Everson."

"_Nice to hear, Miss. Gilmore, should I pick you up in an hour?" _

"Yes, and thanks"

"_Really, it's my pleasure," Robert replied._

"See you in an hour"

"_You can bet on it"_

---

Rory spent most of the hour engulfing herself in her homework before glancing at the clock. Surprised at the time, She jumped off her bed and changed quickly into her pink swoop necked tee and jeans. She combed out her hair and applied lip gloss. Happy with her simple and sweet moving day appearance, Rory grabbed her favorite zip-up jean jacket and purse and walked towards the door, passing Rosemary and Stephanie on the way.

"Hey, Rory, are you going somewhere?" Rosemary said, eyeing Rory suspiciously. Rosemary sat at the kitchen table with her coffee and magazine. Stephanie sat across from Rosemary painting her nails.

"Uh huh," Rory said nodding, as she grabbed Rosemary's coffee out of her hand and drank it.

"Well, aren't you happier?" Stephanie said with her eyebrows quirked upward.

Rory's eyes darkened slightly, "Not exactly, I'm just feeling a bit better because I'm finalizing things instead of leaving them out in the open."

"Finalizing what things?" Stephanie asked slowly.

"Well, I'm going over to my, um, Logan's dorm to pick up most of my stuff. The rest of it will have to be moved professionally later. Does that thing about me always being welcomed still stand?"

"Well of course but-" Rosemary began.

"If you're about to say, 'You and Logan may work it out' save it," Rory declared, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm really sick of this back and forth thing going on between him and I. I'm sick of how he used me and lied to me. I need to do this, and I hope you're not going to force me to work things out."

Rosemary shook her head and Stephanie said, "We love you, hun. We're not going to force anything." She hesitated. "Even if we don't really agree with what you're doing, we respect your choice."

Rory nodded, "Thanks," she said, dropping the confident strong voice, "It's gonna be hard, but hopefully this moving thing will help me get past it, and I'm sorry for putting you two and the guys in an awkward position." Rory paused. "I understand that you're still friends with him and won't say anything regarding that."

"Look Ror, we appreciate it but even we have to admit what he did was wrong." Stephanie inhaled and then exhaled before continuing, "Although we do have other Logan-pro thoughts as well".

"Well I don't want to hear those," Rory said, forcing a smile. "Not now."

"Right," Steph said slowly. Stephanie exchanged glances with Rosemary. Their expressions were identical; they held the look of dismay.

_knock-knock_

"I'll get it!" Rory said as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, Rory," Robert said, leaning casually on the door frame. "Ready to go?"

"You're going with _him_, after what happened that night?" Stephanie shouted, standing up in anger. Rory fought the urge to roll her eyes. Sure, Robert had gotten her drunk, but it's not like Steph didn't drink her ass off every chance she got.

"Steph, I think who I go out with is my business. Robert is just helping me out," Rory said, sending her friend a look. "I'll see you later."

"You could have asked Collin, or Finn! Why Robert, Rory? Are you trying to provoke Logan?" Stephanie continued, ignoring Rory's last comment.

Rory was taken back by the anger in Stephanie's word but then snapped back, "Look Steph, I really don't know when you became Logan's biggest fan, but he's an ass, and he hurt me and if bringing Robert with me to the dorm will hurt Logan, then so be it. He deserves it"

"Rory, look, is it fair to use Robert like that?" Rosemary asked. Rosemary was no stranger to Logan's anger and his hatred towards Robert. She didn't want Rory to lose her chance of making up with Logan.

"It was my idea actually," Robert interrupted with a smirk, "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Are you serious, this is his idea? Rory, Robert doesn't give a shit about you; he's in this to get at Logan!" Stephanie shouted.

"So what? I'm doing this to get at Logan too!" Rory shot back.

Stephanie exhaled and looked Rory in the eye. "I've never met any two people that are meant to be together like you and Logan are. He may have fucked things up, but he said sorry that night you two got together. You know he was upset; you know he was sorry, even if he wouldn't give you the entire reason why. He gets that he fucked up, and I know he's going to try and win you back Rory, so why not let him shower you with gifts and love notes before _getting back together with him_. Do you really need to make matters worse by showing up with Robert?"

Rory's eyes clouded slightly as she took in her friend's advice before she said, "Logan needs to know that I'm serious about what he did to me, serious enough to bring Robert along. If he still wants an 'us' after that, he'll have to work on it, because I'm not at a position of where I'm going to stand open-armed to take him back. Right now I think it's best if we stayed like this."

"I love you Ror, but you're making a mistake"

"No, I'm fixing my mistake. Being with Logan was a mistake," Rory spat out before turning on her heel and grabbing Robert's hand, heading towards the elevator. Inside the elevator Rory leaned her head towards the wall and closed her eyes as a few stray tears fell down her face. Rory knew she was right and that Stephanie was just biased. Being with Logan was the biggest mistake of her life. Not only had it wrecked the friendship she had depended on so much for five years, but one she had established with Stephanie for seven. Rory knew it was going to tear the group apart and it was all Logan's fault. She felt Robert take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"_Toughen up Gilmore, if you want to do this to Logan you can't be falling apart in tears." _Rory opened her eyes and let her face fall into an expressionless mask. She was going to do this.

**143/143/143**

Rory knocked on the door to Logan's dorm, not wanting to walk in since she wanted to show him she was moving out. Robert's hand was snug around her waist and her body was pressed lightly against his. They had established the fact that they were going to hint that they spent last night together. Rory looked up to Robert who winked at her and she couldn't stop the soft giggle that escaped her lips. At that very moment Logan opened the door.

Rory couldn't help it; she stepped out of Robert's grasp. Even though she had made it perfectly clear that she and Logan were over, she felt like she was being caught cheating on him. In an attempt to cover up her movement from Robert, she crossed her hands over her chest before looking Logan in the eyes.

"Ace," Logan said, confused. He had just gotten out of his shower and had thrown on some clothes before the knock at the door could be heard. He was unsure why she didn't enter with her own key, and even more unsure about the fact that Robert and her had been standing so close together and why Robert looked so smug.

"It's Rory," Rory said icily. Her eyes did a quick once over as she took in his appearance. His hair was damp, and he was in jeans and a green t-shirt.

Logan nodded, "I'm sorry, _Rory" _he said. She watched her flinch ever so slightly at her first name from his lips, and continued to look at her. He then spoke, his voice slightly strained, "Why didn't you use your key?"

"Because I'm moving out, so I no longer have a right to enter this dorm without your consent," she said tersely, taking the key from her pocket and handing it over to him. Logan looked at her hand for a second before taking the key, eyes misting ever so slightly before he blinked it all back.

"So why is he here?" Logan asked, referring to Robert.

"I'm here to help her man. You really don't think Rory would do any physical work when packing up her room? Perhaps you don't know her all that well after all," Robert said, smirking.

"I'm glad _you_ know me so well Robert," Rory said smiling at him before turning to face Logan. She held back a smirk as she saw a look of pure venom pass Logan's face as he stared at Robert. _Take that Huntzberger!_ "Am I allowed to come in?"

"You're always allowed _Rory_." Logan said, stepping aside so the two could come in.

"You talk to him and figure out the dorm details and crap. I'll get started on your room." Robert said, pecking Rory lightly on the lips, "Yell if you need me"

"Will do," Rory said brightly.

Logan's eyes hardened as he saw Robert kiss Rory. However short the kiss was, it was still a kiss. She may hate him right now, but it had only been a few hours since Rory and he had broken up. How the hell did she move on so fast? "So, we're really over?"

Rory's eyes hardened and she nodded. "I believe I made that clear last night."

"So you just stopped loving me Rory?" Logan spat out, anger slowly racing through his blood.

"No, no I didn't Logan. But I've stopped the desire I have for you."

"Really?" he said; an eyebrow quirked.

"Really. Anything you say or do won't affect me Logan. We're over for good" Rory said, her hands on her hips. _Don't test me Huntzberger._

"Nothing I say or do. Huh." Logan said a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What the hell are you smirking about-" Rory was cut off by Logan's arm sweeping around her waist and pulling her tight against his body. His lips were on hers in an instant as he kissed her with passion and determination. His other hand had moved up to the side of her face, holding it in place. Rory felt his other arm around her waist move up so that both his hand were cupping her face. After a moment of hesitation Rory's hands moved up the back of his head she kissed him back with the desire she had claimed to lose. Logan slipped his tongue into her mouth, sucking harshly on it, his hands moving down to her breasts as he cupped them in his hands. Rory remembered his body over hers as they made love early last night and moaned into his mouth. Pushing her up against the wall, he felt Rory's legs go around his waist as her tongue went into his mouth, taking control of the kiss. Logan pulled his mouth out of the kiss as he placed open mouth kisses on her neck, hearing her moan softly before recapturing her lips once more. He moved so his hands were supporting her body before moving towards the couch to lie her down. He had begun to remove her shirt when Rory's eyes sprang open and she pushed Logan off of her.

"Dammit Logan!" Rory hissed, her breathing ragged as she ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her top.

"No desire _Ace? _You could have fooled me" Logan said, a smirk on his lips. His breathing was ragged as well.

"You were all over me! What did you expect?" Rory demanded.

"You kissed me back" the teasing tone in his voice dropped as he bought his face up to hers, "Don't deny it, Rory. You kissed me back."

The tone in his voice forced her to admit it, "Fine, I did, but-"

"But what? You didn't mean it? You don't care? It doesn't change anything?" Logan mocked, "Bull Rory. Seeing you come in here with Robert was a low blow. But you kissing me the way we just did, damn Ace, any doubts that we might actually be over are completely erased. You still love me and you still want me. That's all I need. I'll win you back Rory. I promise you that much."

Rory's blue eyes connected with Logan's chocolate ones. He was serious, dead serious, and a part of Rory hoped he could do it, that he could fix their messed-up relationship, but the other part wished she could slap him and have sex with Robert right in front of his face.

"You're confused. I get it, but I'll show you that we're meant to be, Ace. I waited five years for this. I'm not going to lose it now." Logan pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "Move out, that's fine, because you'll be back before you know it."

With that Logan stood and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The sorrow and pain he had felt had been erased as she kissed him back. He now knew he could fix him and Rory, and he would. He was a Huntzberger on a mission, and Huntzburger's never gave up.

* * *

Just a quick shout 2 my sis Amber, who I haven't spoken 2 in ages :) it's great to hear from you again girlie! 

To my readers; you guy are amazing! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'd do my review responces but with exams coming up, I kinda don't have the time…but I'll definetly get 2 them after Exams!

Quick thanks to my beta, Ladyro:)

OMG the DaVinci Code was great rite? The book is AMAZING! I'm totally lovin it! whoever said Tom Hanks shouldn't have been casted, I agree…I didn't like him in the roll...i'm almost done the book...i'm at the part where they are on the plane...the movie misses lots of key things that are mentioned in the book. Soi have a question 2 The DaVinci Code fans or haters...do you think it could be real? We were debating about this in myEnglish class.. jus wanted 2 noe wah u ppl thought...

XoX

Sammie


	25. Chapter 25 I’ve got Anger and Pain

_Yes you see correctly, Sammie has finally updated. I swear to god, that i wrote and rewrote this chapter about 5 times. Swear it! I wanted it to be good...that's why its so very backed. I've got the general bit of Chapter 26- All I Want is Everything written out. I hope the title to this made sense, it felt very Lorelai. Sorry for the long wait, and i'll try not to wait so long before updating again...hopefully i haven't lost all my readers! You know i love you! BTW this chapter was _not _beta-d. Because Ladyro went on Vacation, and i'm not sure if she's back..._

**143/143/143/143/143 **

**Chapter 25- I've got Anger and Pain, with You as a Side Dish **

Rory had left abruptly after Logan had kissed her. The fact that she could loose all reasonable train of thought when his lips touched hers scared her. She couldn't allow him to have that type of control around her. She was on her way down to her car when she realized Robert was still upstairs. Sighing, she called him and told him it was to much to do now and that in all honest truth she had lost the first 'battle'. Robert had understood, telling her they'd win the war. They had made plans to go to the pub before hanging up. Robert's last comment about the war was still bugging Rory when she got out of the cab that dropped her in front of Stephanie's and Rose's dorm. _Do I really want to win this war? _

**143 **

Logan had heard Robert leave, and he had peaked out his own door to find Robert leaving with a few duffel bags. He swallowed; he didn't actually think she would end up taking things, not after that kiss.

Was she really too far to grasp?

**143 **

Rory let herself into Stephanie and Rosemary's dorm. As she walked in Stephanie looked up at her and then back to the TV screen. Rory was upset about her fallout with Stephanie, but that didn't change the fact that Stephanie was wrong, and if anything _she _should be crawling back to Rory.

In all honest truth, taking sides had been a no-no from to start, from before Rory & Logan and Rosemary & Finn. It had originally started in Steph and Collin's favor, where they both had taken a break from each other and asked everyone to remain neutral…which Rory did. She made her way to the kitchenette and grabbed a few brownies that sat on the counter. She sat down with the newspaper and read the featured stories before there was a knock at the door. She glanced over to see Stephanie opening the door and Robert standing on the other side, her duffle bags in his hands.

"Is Rory here?" Robert asked, trying to peak past Stephanie.

"No" Stephanie said, her voice laced with venom.

"I'm right here Robert" Rory said standing and making her way to the door. The girls shot each other looks as they crossed paths, Rory to the door and Stephanie back to the couch.

"Hey" Rory said, and then tilted her head towards the bags in his hands, "Thanks"

"No problem" Robert said, setting them down inside the dorm, "And if it's not to foreword Miss Gilmore, I'd like to say your lingerie is quite appealing" Robert said with a smirk.

"Gag me" Rory heard Stephanie say from the couch, but ignored the comment since she was too busy blushing. It was a little foreword, and the idea of anyone, especially Robert, looking through her lingerie was kind of freaky.

"I have to go" Robert said, smirk still in place, "Some errands before the pub"

"Getting me a present?" Rory teased.

Robert grinned, "That's more of a 3rd date thing."

Rory sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, "I guess I'll have to keep you around then"

Robert laughed and kissed her cheek lightly, "I guess so, I'll see you around 6"

"Bye" Rory said as she watched him walk away. She then shut the door and found Stephanie turned and looking at her from couch.

"Do you actually like that slim ball?" She said a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't believe it's any of your business" Rory snapped.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're not with Logan, you don't deserve him" Stephanie spat as she turned back to the TV.

"I can't believe you Stephanie Vanderbilt! It was a deal, no sides. I did it for you, why won't you pay me the same courtesy?" Rory demanded.

The anger on Stephanie's face slipped a little and was replaced with sincerity as she looked at her best friend, "Rory, you and Logan, you fit." She bit down on her lower lip as she shook her head slightly, "I can't explain it. And I most definitely cannot watch you and Logan fuck it all up. He screwed up, yes. He's sorry, yes. You deserve time off, most definitely yes. But _he _does not deserve to watch you parade around with Robert, just to hurt him." Stephanie swallowed, "You guys love each other, don't deny it, that type of love was evident 5 years ago, yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the many years to come"

"If it's so perfect, then why am I hurting so much? Why would he-"Rory paused as she looked down, tears forming her eyes, "Just forget it" She said wiping them away and walking towards her room.

"Rory don't!" Stephanie called, "Don't push this away, and don't push me away! And please, please don't push Logan away. You guys are _it. _I mean we can all totally see you guys married. The rest of us have been placing bets on you since you met…come on!"

Rory turned to send Stephanie a cool look, "I'm sorry if you're not going to win the bet Steph, but that doesn't mean I have to take him back"

"Urgh!" Stephanie groaned, "It isn't about the bet! You guys are made for each other, the whole ying-yang, Romeo and Juliet, Allie and Noah-"

"Allie and Noah were separated 7 years before they got together, and Romeo and Juliet killed themselves." Rory replied coolly, "Neither man kept a secret that could hurt their girlfriends."

"Ror, I know!" Stephanie said loudly, "But the two of you-"

Rory sighed, "Look, of course I want him back! Logan is, and probably always will be, the love of my life. But I can't deal with it right now…it's too intense, too real. Sometimes I can feel the overbearing love strangle my heart. And I can't do it anymore! "

"All the more to fight for Rory" Stephanie said quietly, "I'm begging you, don't throw this all away!"

"It's not your call to make!" Rory snapped,

"But I really think that you guys should talk it out!" Stephanie pleaded, walking towards her friend,

"Oh. My. God. How drunk were you when you self-appointed yourself director of Advice?" Rory said rolling her eyes, "This doesn't concern you, so bud out!"

Stephanie smirked, " Logan called me the same thing"

"So?' Rory said cocking an eyebrow.

"So you think alike, and just like him you'll realize I was right" Stephanie said, hands on her hips.

"Egocentric Bitch" Rory snapped.

"Selfish Whore!" Stephanie threw back.

"Whoaaaa….what the hell is going on in here" Rosemary said, shutting the door loudly as she stepped into the last part of their conversation.

"Be careful Rose, the Director of Advice may tell you how to walk into the room" Rory said her eyes narrowed at Stephanie.

"Puh-lease, like I'm the one that worries about every little detail, miss-can-you-place-my-pencil-in-its-designated-spot" Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"Just because I care about my stuff!" Rory defended

"Just because I care about the wellbeing of my friends" Stephanie shot back.

"My god, will you guys stop!" Rosemary interrupted, stepping between the two.

Stephanie and Rory stepped back a bit, forming a triangle.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked away, "I'm going to my room"

"You're staying in my dorm!" Stephanie said.

"Rosemary and your dorm" Rory corrected, "And if both you and Rose want me out, I'll move in with Robert"

Stephanie stilled for a moment, knowing Rory was cornering her "You bitch" She muttered.

"You're the bitch Steph, Hoes over bros my ass!" Rory spat, "You will always love the boys more than me, and you will always take _his _side when I need you."

"Get out of my sight" Stephanie shouted.

"Okay, the two of you need to shut the fuck up, what the hell is wrong with you guys? Stephanie, stop taking sides, and dammit Rory, stop projecting your anger onto Stephanie. You hate Logan, we get it. Its weird place to be, Stephanie's only bitching at you because she wants the two of you to be happy. And Steph, stop being such a pain in the ass! There are so many ways that you can help Rory, fighting with her isn't one of them!" Rosemary exhaled, "Please, we have always been there for each other before. Don't let this time be the exception"

Stephanie gritted her teeth and closed her strained hands into fists, "She's-urg- She's just so stubborn! The two of them are destined, star crossed, fated soul mates"

"And if they are destined, star crossed and fated soul mates, they will work it out _because _they are all of that." Rosemary reasoned/

"I love him" Rory said quietly, but determination written on her face as she looked up at Stephanie and Rosemary, "just as much as I hate him right now. I can't help it. _You_-"Rory said, looking at Stephanie, "-need to learn to deal with that. Excuse me" Rory turned and walked into her room.

**143 **

About an hour after the fallout between Stephanie and Rory, Robert showed up at Rory's door. She had to admit, he looked good. She smiled at him, yelled out a general goodbye that was responded by silence. But neither Rory nor Robert noticed it, since they were already on there way to his car. Robert had complimented Rory on her outfit more than once; Light white/blue jeans along with the piecing blue halter top apparently made her look 'sexy as hell'. Rory blushed slightly at the comment and for brief moment wondered what Logan would think of it, before tossing the thought aside.

Once inside the pub Rory and Robert had taken a seat near the bar, in a booth way too big for just two people, but Rory appreciated the space. Robert had left to get the drinks, and Rory took a moment to scan the pub. Much to her surprise she found the gang, minus her of course, sitting at their usual booth about 7 booths away. Rory's eyes widened as she looked down, and then quickly back up. They had about a dozen bottles, some empty, some full, on the table; so she knew they'd been there for awhile. Rory cursed herself for letting Robert take her somewhere so _common. _She couldn't even blame it on Rose or Steph. Her eyes took in Logan. As usual he looked great. _Damn that bastard, why can't boyfriends look ugly after you break up with them? _

She ignored her that table as Robert returned to join her, "Rory. Here you go"

"Why thank you" She said grinning as she took a deep gulp in it. Lord help her, but she was going to need it.

**143 **

Logan spotted Rory across the pub, she was looking wonderful. The blue always did compliment her eyes. She watched as Rory fed Robert the chicken wings that were in front of them, and as Robert tugged on her hand to pull her in for a kiss. Logan fought every urge in his body to stand up and slap the asshole for touching Rory.

**143 **

Rory tensed as she felt Logan's gaze on her as Robert kissed her. She broke the kiss slowly and sent Robert a shaky smile. The two fell into a polite conversation.

A few minutes later, Rory caught sight of Finn and Logan making their way down to her table.

"Rory luv and Robert" Finn said, "Would you mind if we join you?"

Rory smiled fondly at Finn, "Sure Finny, but is Steph and Rosemary staying at the table?"

Finn and Logan glanced back, "Oh, dammit," Finn said, "Robert, would you be as kind as to help me bring over the lovely ladies?"

Robert shot Rory a look before standing, "Of course" and followed Finn to the girls.

_"Oy, Rose luv, how much have you drank?" Rory could hear Finn ask. _

_"Oh, iunno…just a little" She said giggling like a schoolgirl. _

Logan sat down next to Rory, and she stiffened, shifting slightly so she wasn't right next to him. She watched as Logan's eyes clouded as she moved away. She swallowed slightly as she felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest. _Don't feel guilty. _

"So, uh, Collin's coming back tomorrow. They couldn't get the test done on time, but, he's okay…" Logan said slowly.

Rory nodded, "I know, I called him today"

Logan's eyes widened slightly at that and then nodded.

Rory's hands were gripped together under the table, she glanced at her friends who were laughing at Rose's antics as they tried to get her up and moving. Rory looked around, uncomfortable.

"So, you look good" Logan said nodding, "Real good"

"Thanks" Rory said curtly.

Logan let out a sigh. Their conversation paused before he let it out bluntly.

"Are we going to talk?" He asked.

"About?" She said, turning her attention to Finn and Robert's direction. _Anywhere but him. _

"This, you, me, us." Logan said quickly, "Our relationship"

Rory's eyes darkened as she turned to face him, "There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is, you need to give me a chance to explain Rory" Logan's voice was deep with emotion.

Rory shook her head, "No, No I don't Logan."

"Rory please" Logan begged, "Don't do this. Just give me a god-damn chance!"

" Logan, you hurt me, you lied to me and then you acted as if I did that to you. You went behind my back…You're a sick asshole. I don't think there is anything else to say."

"Rory I love you" Logan stated in distress.

"I don't care Logan!" Rory said standing, anger laced in her voice. She glanced over at the rest of their gang. They were still busy, "Tell Robert and the others I had to go"

"Rory, wait" Logan begged.

Rory shook her head and stood, "Look, if you could tell Robert I had to leave, tell him something came up."

Rory turned and walked away, tears springing to her eyes. _No. no. No. No. _Her emotions were caught in her chest. She quickened her pace as she raced out of the pub.

Logan watched her retreating back. He stood with determination. _She won't get away. Not again. Not this time. _He quickened his pace, as he hurried behind her. He watched as she stepped out of the pub.

"Rory!" He called out after her. _For the love of god, turn around! _

**143 **

_How the hell do I get back to the dorm? _

She looked both ways and let her head fall in defeat. She was about to look up again, when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the alley way between the pub and another building. Logan stood in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Rory, you need to give me a second to explain" Logan begged.

"I don't think so, now let me go" She said, trying to pass him.

Logan took a few steps towards Rory, making her move back deeper and deeper into the alley. Rory realized he was hiding her from the world at the same moment he pushed her up against the wall. Rory looked at his eyes. They were deep with emotion and desire. Rory felt her breath get stuck in her throat.

"Rory, you love me. I love you. Can't you forgive me?" His voice was low. Rory closed her eyes, savoring his deep voice and his close proximity to her body.

"Let me kiss you" He whispered, "Let me let you feel the way we did, do you remember last night Ror? Do you remember how close you were to me? Do you remember the candles and flowers? Do you remember saying my name as you came?" He whispered into her ears.

" Logan" Rory breathed out, desire became a pool at the bottom of her stomach, as she all but moaned out his name.

"Let me kiss you Ace, just say yes" Logan whispered, as he kissed her below her ear.

Rory felt her eyes shutting as she opened her mouth to say _Yes _but the breaking of glass outside the pub snapped her eyes open. She pushed Logan away from her.

"No." She said moving towards the light outside of the alleyway, "No. No. No. No. You can not do this to me. You need to leave me alone."

"I love you" He whispered, her hands reaching out to brush against her cheek.

Tears hit Rory's eyes, god how she loved him, but he had lied… "No, you…you-"

"I'm sorry Rory!" Logan shouted, "Fuck it, I'm so damn sorry, but I love you too damn much. Knowing Dean had cheated on-"

"It doesn't change anything. You lied; you made me cry Logan, harder than I ever had. You let me think that it was me-"

"I'm sorry Rory!" Logan's voice matched hers. They were both full of such pain and anger, but at the same time they were desperate.

"No, Logan I'm sorry. We can't do this._ I_ can't do this" Rory pushed past him until she heard his voice.

"We were together officially for three weeks. But Rory Gilmore, you were mine for so much longer, and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from me." He spoke from behind her.

Rory felt tears rush down her face as she ran away from the one thing she wanted to run towards.

**143 **


	26. Chapter 26 Confront Me & Love Me

**Chapter 26**

** Confront Me & Love Me**

By the next day, the whole campus was aware of the broken-up couple. It was amazing how many people were glad the couple had split, since it meant that Rory and Logan were available. But, much to their dismay, the two were not really taking dates. Logan spent his day with his comfort group, Finn, Rosemary and Stephanie. Rory spent her day at the paper, and at lunch, Finn had stopped by to take her out. The two were desperately avoiding the inevitable attention that had come to them from a disastrous newspaper article that had slipped past Doyle's Paris-boosted radar.

_Perfect Match Over – Huntzberger and Gilmore Call it Quits!"_ Rory fumed when she saw the article; she spent most of her breakfast trying to dodge questions of _"Rory is it true?" "Aww that sucks, you guys were so perfect" "Are you okay…do you want to go out some time?" _She had seriously had enough. On top of that, Logan had sent a coffee cart after her, as if that wasn't grabbing her unwanted attention! Unfortunately, the coffee cart man could not be dismissed, unless _Mr. Huntzberger _spoke directly to him. Rory had spent the majority of the day avoiding the coffee stalker, nosy questions and Logan.

Rory slipped on a pair of big black shades and walked quickly to her adopted dorm room. She was furious at how one little break up, over a 3 week relationship, had lead to so much drama. It was then that she heard her name.

"Hey, Ror," Rory turned to find a cheery-looking Rosemary behind her.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Rory said back.

"Well girlie, we're all heading to the hospital to see Colin out. He's doing fine; already asking when he can start drinking again-Can you believe him? Anyways, you wanna come?"

Rory smiled-Colin, sweetly sarcastic Colin-"Yes, of course."

"Great, come on!" The red head grabbed Rory's hand and raced towards Finn's SUV.

Rory and Rosemary walked towards the Explorer, which was parked nearby.

"Come one! Come all! Let us rescue Sir Colin from the confinement of hospital food and ugly doctors! Let us bring him home to a place where alcohol is the beverage of choice, and not something used to clean wounds!"

Rory laughed at Finn, and then moved her sun glasses to the top of her head before leaning in for a friendly hug. "Why hello Luv, Come to join us?"

"Yes Finn, how could I not help Colin escape the ugly doctors?" she grinned at Finn as she climbed into the vehicle. Her smile dropped as she found Logan and Stephanie sitting in the backseat. "Stephanie, Logan"

"Rory" the two replied, though Stephanie's reply was cool and Logan's was strained.

"Logan, your coffee man is waiting outside. Maybe you should dismiss him," Rory said tersely before turning to face the front and putting on her seatbelt. Logan had slipped out of the car, to pay the coffee-cart man his second half and dismiss him.

"You could be a little nicer," Stephanie hissed.

"You could mind your own damn business." Rory said, without turning around.

"You're a bitc-"Stephanie started, before Logan reappeared and Rosemary and Finn slid into the front seats.

"Well, off we go!" Finn cheered, oblivious to the tension in the back of the SUV.

_Colin's Hospital Room_

"Colin!" They all cheered as they made their way into his room.

Collin looked up; he immediately noticed something different about his friends. Well, obviously, as the only people who were genuinely smiling at him were Finn and Rosemary. The rest had smiles that didn't reach their eyes. Colin grinned, determined to ease the tension.

"Hey! Look, the doc said 48 hours before I can drink, right? What time is it now, 7ish? So I figure, I won't drink for the next 24 hours and_ then _in order to meet the 48 hours, which, when you think about it, is just really two days, I won't drink for 4 more hours tomorrow until its 12 midnight. Then it will be the second day and I'll drink my balls off. It's the same thing right…" Colin looked desperately at his friends.

Rory smirked, "No Colin, it's not. 48 hours from the moment you are released, means from now until Sunday at 7pm. It's your health; remember that."

"Damn you, oh voice of reason" Collin muttered, his eyes teasing. Rory smiled, and squeezed his hand, before handing him the _Get Well Now _balloon she'd picked up on the way to his room.

"Feeling better Colin?" Rosemary asked, "Because we missed you"

"Yeah," he said, smiling. Stephanie leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Much, much better," Collin said, grinning goofily at Stephanie.

Rory's smile was pained as she looked at her ex-best friend's triumphant face.

"Well baby, there is a lot more where that came from." Stephanie jerked her thumb towards the rest of the group, "These people say they missed you, and maybe they did, but baby," she dropped her voice to a seductive whisper, "I swear; I missed you more".

"Gods help me" Collin muttered as Stephanie's lips rested on his once more.

"Really, Steph," Logan whined, "We're still here".

"Right then, leave" Colin said, his eyes still on Stephanie.

Finn chose this moment to cut in. "Let's go home! The nurses here are ugly!" Rosemary elbowed him, "Although, I have no reason to look at them, since I have my beautiful Rose here" Finn pouted hopefully at Rosemary who pecked him lightly on his lips as a reward.

Rory's eyes met Logan's and she looked away immediately. "_Fuck. How awkward. Our friends are practically making out, and here're Logan and I, standing here like freaks." _

An awkward silence passed over the group. Colin figured it was now or never. "Huntz, I've got a question for you"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, man"

"Why the hell did you and Gilmore call it quits? The newspaper said she broke up with you. Dammit boy, why'd you let her go?"

Rory glared. "Colin, do you want another bump on your head?" she said in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Really, Gilmore, I have a right to know!" Collin protested, staring down Rory. He loved the girl like a sister, and had always thought that his best friend and she were the perfect match, and he loathed the fact that they had broken up.

"Don't we all." Stephanie pretend to be bored as she looked down at her nails.

Rory stared briefly at Stephanie, before sending Collin a semi-apologetic smile, saying, "Logan and I broke up; it's our business and no one else's. Sorry, Colin."

"Gilmore, I want to know why my best friends are split up!" he demanded, "It's my wish as a man on a hospital bed."

"Well, Finn, please remove Collin from the bed, so that he no longer gets a wish!" Rory's cheeks strained from her false smiles.

"Come on, Reporter Girl; tell me why; everyone else obviously knows!" Collin figured if he got them to talk about it, they could work it out.

Rory swallowed, not wanting to talk about this. "Look, I'd appreciate it if the topic was dropped…um, I'll go get coffee for all of us while you guys pack up the rest of Collin's things. Really Collin, you were here for like two days…why do you have so much of your crap here?" Rory teased slightly, attempting to change the topic.

"Hey, people love me. What can I say?" Collin said smiling, but the tension in the room remained the same.

"Right." Rory said, moving towards the door, brushing past Logan to grab at the silver knob. She pulled it open and then shut it quickly behind her. She leaned against it slightly, thanking god for an excuse to leave the room. She finally felt like she could breathe. _Coffee. _Rory looked around quickly, determined to find a place to purchase her favorite beverage. She straightened out her pale yellow top and walked towards the elevator.

Stephanie smirked, "She left her purse, I bet she's going to be able to buy us loads of coffee now"

Logan, whose eyes were fixed on the door, quickly looked back at Stephanie words. He saw the purse on the little table on the side. Realizing this was a reason to talk to her, he snatched it up, "I'll, uh, go give it back to her…and help her bring back the coffee"

Logan moved quickly, not waiting for a reply from his friends. He knew Finn would say something stupid, Collin would again ask why they broke up, Stephanie would say something rude about Rory and Rose would try to be sympathetic. He didn't need any of that right now. All he really wanted was to wrap his arms around the girl he loved the most in the world…and never let go. As he stepped out of Collin's room, he scanned the floor for someone wearing yellow. He saw her at the elevator, a male nurse smiling at her and pointing at the map of the hospital, probably showing her where the cafeteria was. He moved quickly, as she pressed the elevator door button and walked inside. He raced towards the elevator, slipping in just in time.

"Oh-Oh." Rory said. Her first 'Oh' was one of shock, and the other of recognition.

"Yeah, uh, you left your purse" He said, handing it out to her.

"Oh, okay…thanks…do you want to get off at the next floor and go back up-"

"No…I'd think I'd rather help you bring the coffee back up. And I think I want a bagel" he said, sending her a half smile.

Rory smiled back, before looking down. _Damn long elevator rides. _

"Hey, do you remember…like two weeks ago…we were in an elevator…and that lady-?" Logan said, looking at her, willing her to look up at him.

"Yeah" Rory blushed, interrupting him before he could say anymore. Damn him for bringing that trip down from their apartment up, I mean, as if it wasn't awkward enough in here. "of course"

"_Ace! You have to talk to me sometime!" Logan squeezed into the elevator before it shut on him._

_Rory looked away. She wasn't going to talk to him, he had insulted her. How dare he!_

"_Ace, Rory, baby, please" Logan said, placing his hands on her waist and tugging her towards him._

_She turned her head away from him, but didn't move her body. Taking that as a sign, Logan pushed her up against the elevator wall. "Come on, talk to me" his voice was low, and it sent shivers down her spine. _

_No! She wasn't going to speak to him! He had told her, that she drank too much coffee, and that it was a bad thing! I mean really, what a jerk! _

"_Ace, baby, we both know your just kidding. We're alone in an elevator…wouldn't you rather we do something…rather than you ignoring me?" Logan's voice was low and husky, making Rory feel a pool of heat in her lower parts._

_Logan grinded his hips into hers, "You know and I know how much you want this"_

_Rory's eyes fluttered closed, as Logan's lips descended on her neck. He kissed and flicked out his tongue and of course, his hands were doing wondrous things to her waist. _

_She almost smirked, he knew she was just joking around with him, but here he was…pretending to make it up to her. She wasn't going to be able to hold back a moan for much longer- _

"_Oh" She moaned. _

_He smirked. She could feel his lips move against her neck and her hands moved to cup his face and bring it up to hers, fiercely kissing him. Logan cupped her ass and pulled her up, so both her legs were wrapped up around his waist._

_Ding_

"_Oh my goodness, Alex, close your eyes!"_

_Rory snapped her lips away from Logan, and looked past him to a woman with an 11 year old son with her. The son seemed to be enjoying the view. She squirmed slightly so she fell on her two own feet._

"_Of all the nerve! This is not a sex room!" The woman shrieked._

_Rory blushed deeply and Logan smirked, grabbing Rory's hand and moving towards the exit, "Oh, so sorry…we'll go find one then!" before pulling Rory onto the first floor and laughing at her blushing face. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he kissed her forehead._

"_Embarrassed of me?" He teased._

"_No, never" Rory whispered, "Just, well…we were…and that lady! And her little son! …it's pretty disgraceful!" _

_Logan grinned, "Babe, I'd kiss you in front of anyone, any which way I please. I want people to know how god damn crazy I am about you" _

_Rory blushed slightly at this, "And I'm crazy about you too Huntzberger" and then she reached up and kissed him. _

"Ace" Logan whispered, and Rory jumped slightly, not knowing when he had gotten that close. His voice was low, and seductive. He hadn't planned for this, but sometimes…the best things are unplanned. He moved towards her, and she moved behind a bit, and they continued this, their bodies dancing with the need that was surging off their bodies. When her body hit the wall, her eyes looked up at his and he saw the look in her eyes change for shy to bold. He almost grinned in triumph as he hit the emergency stop button and watched as she dropped her purse to the floor. He moved to cup her breasts through the pale yellow shirt she wore. Her hands moved around to touch the hair on the back of his head. She played with it gently, as Logan's once soft hands got urgent in a moment of desire and he pulled her body against his. The kiss was brutal and weak at the same time. The need to concur the others lips took over the couple. Rory slipped her hands under his shirt and a moan escaped Logan's lips as he moved to bring her legs around his waist. His hands were moving fast as they cupped her ass, ready to bring her legs up, when Rory's mind snapped back.

"No, No, Logan, Logan wait." Rory panted, as moved away from him quickly, almost tripping over her purse.

"Ace, Rory" Logan said and she saw desire burn in his eyes. She almost moaned at the sight of it.

"Don't, don't stop baby" He whispered as he moved to grab her.

"Logan, please" Rory stopped him and Logan moved back.

"You can't kiss me, and then move away Rory." Logan's eyes burned with a mixture of need and anger.

"We shouldn't do this" she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"But we could" Logan whispered, "Rory…what's stopping you?"

"I-Logan, Collin is waiting for Coffee…and…you and I are-"

"Rory, don't say it! Please dammit! I can't do this…I need you! Just you Ace. Why the hell won't you give me a chance? Why won't you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

"Logan-I-"

Logan covered her bruised lips with his hand, "Baby please, just hear me out. All I'm asking for is a few dates. I can make it up to you…Rory you fell in love with me. You can't just fall out-"

Rory tugged his hands away from her mouth, "I never said I did! I love you Logan, but can we just look at how much heart ache has occurred because you and I decided to do this romance thing. We broke each others heart waiting for each other for 5 years, then I'm available when you're available but we have a fight at the Gala, and then we make up and finally decide to date, and now we've broken up again. And those are just the highlights Logan! I'm broken without you yes, but when I'm with you I break. I crack. It's too intense, it's too passionate, and it's too real. I'm not used too-"

"Staying?" Logan hissed, his eyes filled with anger.

"What?"

"Well normally you run, or set yourself up with people you know aren't going to work out, but with me…you wanted to stay. And that scared you, so you ran? Is that it Ace? Are you afraid we're going to fall so much in love and I'm going to leave you?"

"I'm afraid you're going to lie!"

"So? So what Rory? Fine I lie, I _lied. _Now what? Do we just go the rest of our lives, without each other? Rory, Rory listen to me- Look into your future, look into your life after college, hell after you're all settled as Editor of a major newspaper…who are you with? Who do you see yourself with? Robert? Dean? A mystery man? Or me?" Logan paused, and noticing her blush he knew he was right, "See, Rory…you. Are. It. For. Me. And the only person I see in my future is you, and our future children. That's it. You're it."

A silence overtook the couple. Logan reached up and gently brushed away some of her hair, "baby, won't you just give me a chance? Please?"

They were silent, Rory thinking hard and Logan trying to figure out what she thinking. It felt like an eternity when she finally said.

"I have my conditions"

* * *

**Don't bother saying it, i know...i suck. Haven't updated in ages. But honestly, life sucks! And i couldn't find time to finish this up...i'm so sorry guys! It's partly the reason why i have Rory leave off on a hopeful note...time to change the angst maybe? For my dedicated fans? Quite possibly? A bribe to stop you guys from being mad at me? most likely.**

**You know you love me,**

**deep, _deep, _down.**

**Muah**

**Sammie**


	27. Chapter 27 Your Words Scare Me

**Chapter 27 **

**Your Words Scare Me**

* * *

Logan's eyes widened. Had she just said what he thought she had said? Was she willing to give them another go?

"No, no, don't look at me like that!" Rory commanded, pushing his hand away. "I'm not agreeing to anything until you promise my conditions will be met."

"Rory," Logan said in all seriousness, "I want you back. I don't care what conditions you have, just that Ihave _you_."

Rory blushed lightly. She knew how much he meant the words coming out of his mouth, and she was all but ready to shoot her conditions to hell, when she realized that she wasn't about to jump into this relationship head first like last time. Clearing her throat she said, "Logan, I…we're in an elevator…and it feels weird…Could we have this conversation later?" She reached over and pressed the emergency stop button again, and the elevator jolted back on.

"But-"

"My answer will not change," Rory whispered reassuringly. "I want this too, but I want us to meet up later to set the conditions. I'm not about to jump into this head first and end up broken again, Logan"

He nodded; she was, after all, Rory Gilmore. She had taken a big risk with him the first time because she had jumped in; not nearly enough over analyzing was done on her part. She was going to take her time with their relationship; he knew that much about her.

"Okay…so…we go get coffee?" Logan bent over to pick up her fallen purse, handing it to her carefully.

"Yes, and when we return upstairs, we say nothing. I want us to act like nothing has changed." She looked at him carefully, hoping that he'd understand.

Logan looked at her carefully. "Why?"

"Logan, please," The door dinged open and the two stepped out. "I need you to agree with this. I'll explain the rest when we meet."

"When do you want to meet?" he asked, resisting the urge to sling an arm around her as they walked.

"Tonight." She wanted in too, and she'd be damned if she waited any longer.

"Where, our dorm?" Logan inquired, emphasizing the '_our' _part none too subtly.

Rory shook her head. She knew, that no matter how much self control she walked into that dorm with, she'd come back out with nothing. That place was their sanctuary, and she'd fall head first for him all over again if they met there.

"No, could we meet at the library in about an hour?" she asked shyly, knowing that if they were not trending in deep water, he'd tease her about that.

"Sure, okay, by Pushkin?" He couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared on his lips and he watched as Rory quickly sneaked a look at him to see if he was mocking her. Her eyes widened as she realized he was and she whacked his chest.

"Mean." She pouted, almost jokingly.

"I'm sorry," Logan said grinning, using every ounce of self control to not pull her body against his and kiss her forehead.

Rory nodded and then as they approached the café, she placed their order for coffee and got a dozen donuts as well. Logan grabbed a box of donuts and a tray of coffee, while she snatched the other one. Together they made their way upstairs.

Laughter greeted them as the pair entered the room. Rory realized with a twinge of guilt that all of Colin's stuff was packed and ready to go. The others had been waiting on them.

"That took forever!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing a coffee from Rory's tray. "What happened?"

"Long line," Logan replied casually as he handed out the rest of the beverages. "Let's go."

----

_1 Hour Later _

Logan walked into the library, looking around apprehensively for his Ace. He glanced at his watch; she was late. Suddenly he heard a throat being cleared behind him. Logan turned, about to tease her for being tardy, when he was met by a short blonde girl. The girl had bushy hair and plastic glasses on. She looked quite nervous.

"Uh, Logan Huntzberger?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, what?"

The girl shoved her hand out, a sealed envelope in it. "From Rory Gilmore."

He grabbed the envelope tensely. "When did she give this to you?"

"I'm sorry. She said not to say any-"

"I'm sorry; I believe I asked you a question. When did she give this to you, and what exactly did she say?" Logan's voice was low, his eyes nearly in slits. How dare Rory blow him off with a letter? Dammit! She couldn't keep doing this, telling him she'd give him a chance and now handing him a letter? Scratch that; she didn't even have the courage to hand him another rejection in person. She was dragging his heart on the ground, and god knows it was getting scraped brutally.

The girl squeaked out her reply, "Uh, about 15 minutes ago. I didn't open the letter! It's sealed. All she asked me was if I knew who Logan Huntzberger is…and well, everyone knows who you are so I said yes. She gave me the envelope and told me that you would show up in the Pushkin section, and for me to give this to you 5 minutes after you arrived! I swear, that's it!" The girl looked like she was going to cry and Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Thanks."

She nodded and turned, running towards another aisle of books and out of Logan's view. Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the envelope for the first time.

_Logan Huntzberger_

It was written in her perfect script. He used his fingers to trace out his name in her writing before snapping out of it. She just blew him off, the hell if he'd act all mushy over a piece of paper. He tore open the envelope and peaked inside.

_Dear Logan,_

_I know how furious you must be right now. I mean you were happy when I said I'd meet you, and here I am replacing myself with a letter. _

Logan almost snorted. At least she wasn't a stupid bitch.

_But, you must understand; I wouldn't replace myself with a letter unless there was a point. Logan, I'm crazy about you. You know that. I've been crazy about you for almost 6 years now. _

A bit of Logan's anger dissolved. He could almost hear her voice in his ear as he read the letter and it was like a lullaby, soothing his anger in a way only she could.

_But, for the last few days, I've been thinking. Is it worth it? So what if I'm crazy in love with you. Does that override the passion-fueled hate, heartache and misery I go through-we go through- when we fight? Is it? Is it worth the tears I've wasted every night on my pillow? Is it worth the feeling of rottenness I have when you stand so close to me, but it feels like you're so far? Is it worth those moments when I am flooded with memories of our one intimate night? Logan do you know how hard it was today, sitting in that SUV and not having your arms around me? Holding me tight against your body-a body I have yet to learn so much about? _

Logan almost blushed. The sexual comments she was putting in the letter were out of her normal character, and was almost making him uncomfortable. He took a seat on the floor, now hidden by shelves of Pushkin.

_I wasn't so sure if it's worth it. I thought that in time, this need I have for you would disappear; you know? But I don't think it will. It's been there since the moment I met you, and Logan, so help me god, I know it'll be there till the moment I die._

Logan was shocked. Rory wasn't one to be so open. I mean she was his best friend, and yes she was open with him but never had she been open about her love life. Not when she was with any of her ex-boyfriends or when she was with him. She was careful about what she said, and how she said it; and for her to say it so openly, that he was it for her, made Logan realize that she was as naked and raw in this letter as she'd ever be, and that this was her soul on a couple pieces of paper.

_So no, I can't live without you, and I don't' want to try to live without you. I want you back so much that it hurts. I'll admit to you, as hard as it is now – when we're broken, it's equally great if not greater when we're together. I can try to deny it, but I know that we work, we mesh and we fit. The thing is, if you could promise me that we'd never fight, that we'd never break up, and that we'd be perfect I'd jump into your arms without a single doubt. But Logan, you can't promise me that, because you're not perfect. I'm sure as hell not perfect, so how the hell could we be perfect together? We can't. I'm not saying we're right for each other, because we are. I'm saying that our relationship would never be perfect. So I hope you understand now, why I keep having doubts despite the fact that I know you and I work. I just can't help but feel like I'm setting myself up for heartbreak. Because Logan, I know the closest we can get to a perfect solution, is that if we give each our body, mind and soul. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, if we do this, get back together I mean, you have me, all of me, body, mind and soul and in return, I want you, body, mind and soul. And for Christ-sake Logan, don't avoid telling me something because you want to keep me protected. I'm not your kid. I'm your girlfriend; I'm your equal. Treat me like it._

Logan exhaled. Tearing his eyes from the paper, he closed them, letting her words register in his mind. He only had a little bit of the letter left.

_As for my conditions, I have 3. I want your body; to touch, to love and to kiss. I want your mind; to learn, to captivate and to know. I want your soul; to trust, to feel, and to love. Now Logan, my conditions are not as easy as they look, and I want you to make this decision with your mind, not your heart. Yes, I know you love me, but what you're giving me is not as small as you may think. I know it may seem like a lot, seeing as we're just dating and not getting married, but I think with us, it has to be this way. I need to know I have you. So think about this, you have until midnight; that's 4 hours, or more if you need. I don't want to rush your decision. If you do make up your mind by 12 midnight tonight, meet me where we first met when Steph introduced us. Do you remember? I'll be waiting, same table. _

Logan swallowed, as he let her letter settle in his head, and he swallowed as he traced her name, _Rory, _with his fingertip. He put the letter back in the envelope and let out a growl of frustration. He wanted her, and he knew that if his heart was making this choice, it'd be made, before the letter had finished. But she had asked for him to use his mind. "_ A mind I'm required to give to her_." He loved her, yes, but giving up everything for her? He wanted to do it, but there is a big difference between wanting to, and being able to.

"Fucking Hell!" he hissed. He knew this wasn't something he could jump into too. But Rory was at their club, waiting. He needed to talk this out with someone. Suddenly realizing who that was, he pulled out his keys and walked quickly out of the library, passing the blond frizzy haired girl on the way out. He slipped into his car and reversed quickly, driving with a new determination.

--

Logan stood outside the door. He paced slightly, how was he supposed to ask for help without evoking too many questions? He just needed someone to talk it off on and who better to talk it off on than the master of talking?

_You're a fucking LDB member and you can't knock on the damn door? _Logan banged on the mahogany barrier hoping that he would be heard. The door creaked open and he was met with a familiar sight.

"Logan?"

--

Rory swallowed, glancing at her watch. It was 9, and Logan had yet to show. "_That's a good thing right? I mean if he had rushed over that would mean he used his heart not his mind and I need to know that he really thought about this, so relax; he'll come." _She ordered another coffee and adjusted her pale yellow shirt once more. "_He'll come." _

--

"Logan?"

"Lorelai." His courage that had appeared to knock the door quickly disappeared.

"What-is Rory okay?" Panic crossed Lorelai's face.

"Yeah, yeah…uh, Lorelai, I need some advice…about your daughter and my heart" he said, feeling pathetic.

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up. Logan and she had grown quite close over the past 5 years. She had always suspected that he had it bad for her daughter, but never did she think the two would act on it.

"Logan are you sure I'm the best to-"

"Lorelai, you know me pretty well, and you know your daughter the best, and you're easy to talk too, and I don't think there is anyone else." Logan said honestly, praying she wouldn't turn him down.

Lorelai shut the porch door behind her and walked towards the swing, "Come on, kid, and talk to Rory's mama"

Logan sat across from Lorelai on a patio chair. "She gave me another chance today, and I want to take it, except, she said to use my mind, not my heart…and she wants everything this time…body, mind and soul. I love her Lorelai. I really do, but we've only been dating for 3 weeks. I mean don't you wait for the whole 100 there thing for at least 6 months? I don't want to make a promise I can't keep! I mean I love her, but what if I can't help but be protective? Do I look like I'm ready to be totally in a relationship? She's almost making it seem like we're getting married not dating! I'm so fucking confused! How can she expect me to do that? I've never been in a real relationship before, and right off the bat, she wants it all! Isn't it unreasonable? I love her, but I can't risk hurting her anymore."

Logan ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. He gazed off at the street; Trying to control the million emotions that were running through him.

"Logan," Lorelai said softly, trying so hard not to provide a bias voice, "Rory asked you to make this choice with your mind?"

"Yes." His hands were becoming fidgety. He tried to think of some place to put them.

"And you have, in your mind, decided no?" Lorelai stoically asked, her tone not changing.

"What? No! When did I say that?" Logan asked, his eyes snapping to Lorelai in confusion.

"It's not what you said; it's what you didn't say. Logan, do you love my daughter?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate; there was no doubt in his mind.

"And, is she worth this? The total dedication?" Lorelai looked carefully at Logan, trying to analyze his thoughts.

He looked down at the ground, and swallowed. "She is."

"And you're sure?"

"I know she's worth more than my life, and that I'd do anything for her."

"And does that include, trusting my daughter with all you have? Body, mind and soul, cause that's pretty intense."

"We're already intense." Logan almost snapped back.

Lorelai looked at him, as his eyes hardened on a spot on his jeans. She wanted to give him some sort of advice without being too direct.

She swallowed. "You know Logan, the body…it's the first thing you see. It engages you, you know, the beauty and simplicity of a person. The mind it captures you, and intrigues you, but the soul, it loves you, it trusts you, and it cares for you." Lorelai choose her words carefully.

Logan was silent. He was looking down at his hands, his forehead wrinkled up as he thought.

"Today I told her…that I see my future with her…my kids born from her…" He finally looked up at Lorelai, "I think…I think she already has me…body, mind and soul. I think…I think that by her asking for it, like actually asking for it, it freaked me out, but the answer is so simple…because she's the only one I want…now and forever. She already had me, body mind and soul from the start. It's as easy as that, and-" Logan blinked and looked at Lorelai again, a sheepish look coming over his face, "And I think I'm telling this to the wrong Lorelai"

Lorelai grinned, "I think so too, not that I don't love the few conversations we have, kid"

Logan stood quickly, glancing at his watch, "It's 10:30. I have to meet her at a pub. Could I borrow a thermos?"

Lorelai's eyebrows quirked. "What? Why?"

"Well, she loves Luke's coffee, so I think I'll get her flowers and Luke's coffee when I meet her."

Lorelai smiled. "Sounds good; let me go grab it."

Logan watched as the mother of the woman he loved walked into her house. Logan placed his hands on the porch rails, looking out into the starry night. He inhaled the deeply, letting the fresh air consume him. He closed his eyes, letting a dream flood through his head.

"_Ace, babe, honestly, you look fine!" Logan whinnied, trying to grab at his wife._

"_You're just saying that so you can get some before we leave!" Rory pouted._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_So you don't want me?" Rory looked up at her husband, her eyes teary._

_Logan groaned and grabbed at his wife, pulling her into his arms and placing soft kisses all over her face, "Rory, of course I want you. I always want you. I feel like I'm a horny teenager when I'm around you," he whispered into her ear, "What I meant is that you look beautiful! You know I think pregnancy suits you."_

"_Logan, I'm 5 months pregnant and we haven't told your parents or my grandparents, which I'm sure is why they want to meet us for dinner tonight," Rory said, brushing her hands over her softly rounding stomach. "And I'm freaked out!"_

"_Look, Ace, what are they going to say? We're in our late twenties, married and your pregnant-"_

"_They'll be thrilled I'm pregnant! It's because of the fact that we didn't tell them-"_

"_because we knew that they'd-"_

"_-that I'm scared to go. I mean what if they-"_

"_-mess things up, not allowing us to-"_

"_-cause a scene, I mean, we're actually eating out tonight, which makes you wonder-"_

"_RORY!" Logan said, covering her mouth with his hands, grinning at his rambling wife. "If they do anything to stress you out, I'm leaving…and if I have to carry you out because you want to try to fix things, I will!" He bent down to kiss her._

"_I know I just can't help-"_

_Logan placed a finger in front of her mouth. "Rory, I promise you that you have nothing to worry about."_

_Rory sent her husband a shaky smile. "I love that you're confident going into this."_

"_Well, I love you." _

_Rory snorted. "Could that have been anymore cheesy?" _

"_Yeah, I could have dipped you and kissed you." Logan smirked. "Actually-"_

_Logan wrapped his hand around his wife and leaned her over, kissing her deeply as he balanced her in his arms._

_She grinned as he broke the kiss. "Who would have thought Logan Huntzberger was such a corny person?"_

"_Oh shut up, woman." Logan grinned again as he moved her against the bed and pushed her down, "I think we're going to have to punctuate this discussion with some sex."_

_Rory raised an eyebrow. "How will we be able to make it to dinner on time?"_

"_Dinner's tomorrow, Ace. Did I forget to mention the Gilmore's and Huntzburger's needed to change the date?" He grinned as his body hovered over his wife._

_Rory snorted. "You didn't forget; you just wanted a reason to peel this dress off of me."_

"_Now you're catching on," His eyes were teasing._

_She rolled her eyes mischievously and looked up at her husband, "Well fine, ravish me."_

"_Yes ma'am!" His lips descended on his wife. _

Logan's eyes snapped open as he heard Lorelai open the door, handing him a fairly large thermos.

"Hey, here ya go. You'd better get going. It's 10:40 now"

"Yeah, thanks Lorelai." He hugged the older Gilmore Girl. "I'll see you around."

"Hey, Logan"Lorelai called out, and he turned, "If I had to pick a man for my daughter, it'd be you."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Thanks, Lorelai."

"No problem, kid. Take care."

"I will." Logan shut his car door as he slipped in, placing the car in reverse, and he drove to Luke's. "_ It'll be flowers from Taylor and coffee from Luke for her, and then Rory for me." _

* * *

_I hoped this chapter was enjoyable..._

_i'm trying to gracefully manuver myself from angst to fluff _

_i hope its working..._

_thanks for reading! and thanks to my beta for beta-ing!_

_Xo_

_**Sammie**_


End file.
